NOCHES ARABES
by BRISA MARINA
Summary: ¿Realmente había pasado la noche haciendo el amor con un desconocido del desierto? ***SASUSAKU***
1. PROLOGO

_**NI LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN  
**_

*

*

*

*

**NOCHES ARABES**

_Era orgulloso y apasionado, ¿se atrevería ella a rendirse al poder de seducción del jeque?_

_Sakura nunca había dado rienda suelta a su sexualidad, pues había prometido no convertirse jamás en una esclava de la pasión…_

_Pero una ardiente noche en el reino de Zuran había conseguido hacer que se sintiera insegura… ¿Realmente había pasado la noche haciendo el amor con un desconocido del desierto? Lo que Sakura no sospechaba era que se había acostado con el jeque Sasuke Uchiha… que estaba empeñado en hacerla suya para siempre._

*

*

*

*

ESPERO QIE LES GUSTE ESTE VENDRAI A SER EL PROLOGO


	2. CAP1

_TANTO COMO LA TRAMA ORIGINAL COMO LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, HE ADAPTADO LA HISTORIA A UN SASUSAKU_

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

Sakura suspiró de agotamiento mientras pagaba al taxista y contemplaba el impresionante edificio que se alzaba delante de ella, el edificio donde estaba el apartamento de su padre. No, ya no era el apartamento de su padre, se recordó; ahora el apartamento era suyo. Su padre había muerto y le había dejado todas sus pertenencias en el testamento.

¿Y sus responsabilidades? Aunque en el testamento no se mencionaban, Sakura se sentía moralmente obligada a asumirlas. La joven echó los esbeltos hombros ligeramente hacia adelante. Las últimas semanas se habían cobrado su precio. El infarto que había sufrido su padre había sido totalmente inesperado. Nunca había tenido con su padre la típica relación padre-hija. Pero, después de todo, era su padre.

Sí, era cierto que después del divorcio de sus padres, su padre prácticamente la dejó bajo los cuidados de su madre y su padrastro, un magnate australiano. También era cierto que el hombre que le dio vida apenas mantuvo relación con ella durante su infancia y adolescencia, dedicado como estaba a su hedonista y bohemia forma de vida, viajando por todo el mundo y disfrutando de sus placeres. También era cierto que sólo había hecho unas cuantas visitas esporádicas al carísimo internado británico donde la dejó su madre.

Pero de los dos, fue su madre quien le hizo más daño. Porque prefirió olvidarse de ella para dedicarse por completo a su poderoso y acaudalado nuevo esposo.

Todo lo contrario que su padre, cuya única fortuna fueron su gran carisma y sus dotes de persuasión. Una sonrisa curvó los labios femeninos cuando Sakura recordó cómo su padre le contó que fue precisamente esto último lo que le permitió comprar el apartamento en Zuran, un pequeño emirato del Golfo Pérsico.

—El edificio está en medio del nuevo puerto deportivo. Habría podido venderlo por más del doble de lo que me costó —le había asegurado su padre.

Entonces Sakura apenas sabía nada de Zuran, pero ahora sí. Y por eso estaba allí.

Se estremeció al sentir la sensual calidez de la noche del Golfo Arábigo que la envolvía como una gasa de seda y le rozaba la piel con sus sutiles caricias, como un amante misterioso con la cara oculta, unas caricias más eróticas aún por desconocidas. Un estremecimiento más potente la sacudió al tratar de utilizar las barreras defensivas que siempre utilizaba para bloquear aquella clase de pensamientos sensuales. Durante toda su vida adulta se había esforzado por alejarse del peligro que representaba la intensa sexualidad que había heredado de su padre, algo que siempre trató de negar e ignorar.

¿Por qué, sabiéndolo, había reaccionado tan emocionalmente a la afirmación de su padre de que era una mujer sin sexualidad, y por tanto desprovista de la capacidad de disfrutar del placer sexual? Eso era lo que ella quería, lo que había elegido, y por tanto las palabras de su progenitor debieron complacerla en lugar de hacerla consciente de lo que se estaba perdiendo.

El estrés de las últimas semanas estaba debilitando sus defensas, se aseguró cansada tras el largo viaje. Ya era más de medianoche en Zuran y el cambio horario y de temperatura estaba haciendo mella en ella.

Levantó la mano para apartarse los rizos largos y rosados de la cara y cerró los ojos, unos ojos verdes-jade grandes y expresivos, demasiado elocuentes en su expresión, que a veces todavía, a sus veinticinco años, no siempre era capaz de controlar, y que fácilmente delataban sus pensamientos, dejándola en clara desventaja con su interlocutor. Al igual que las pestañas oscuras y la piel cremosa, los ojos de color jade eran herencia de su madre irlandesa, mientras que la delicadeza de su estructura ósea y el cuerpo grácil y esbelto se lo debía a su abuela paterna, o al menos eso era lo que decía su padre, un hombre que fue sin duda muy atractivo.

La conocida mezcla de ira, rabia y angustia hizo que se le formara un nudo en el estómago. Sakura abrió los ojos, que ahora se habían ensombrecido por los dolorosos recuerdos del pasado. De niña a menudo se preguntaba qué había hecho para merecer unos padres que no la quisieron y nunca la amaron. De mayor, aprendió a decirse que fue la incapacidad de ambos para amarse mutuamente lo que les imposibilitó amar a su hija, una hija que tuvieron pero que nunca desearon.

Menos de un año después del divorcio su madre volvió a casarse y se fue a Australia con su nuevo marido para rehacer su vida. Su padre, liberado de un matrimonio que nunca quiso, se dedicó a recorrer el mundo bebiendo, jugando, y muy de vez en cuando apareciendo por Inglaterra para verla, ocasiones en las que siempre estaba borracho, drogado o arruinado, o incluso las tres cosas a la vez.

Miembro de la generación hippie, los años no impidieron que su padre continuara llevando una vida dedicada al «sexo, drogas y rock and roll» hasta que un infarto sesgó repentinamente su vida, según la información que el hospital dio a su hija.

Aunque no era su única hija. ¿Cómo un hombre que había abandonado a su primera hija porque no la deseaba pudo ser tan inconsciente como para volver a concebir un hijo?

Cuando él la llamó de repente para decirle que estaba en Londres, alojado en uno de los hoteles más exclusivos de la ciudad, Sakura fue a verlo directamente desde el banco de la City londinense donde trabajaba como analista financiera, y se encontró con la sorpresa de que no estaba alojado en una habitación normal y corriente, sino en una lujosísima suite. Entonces también vio que no estaba solo, sino acompañado de su novia filipina, Kurenai, y su pequeño hijo, Takeshi.

—Kurenai es muy joven —había protestado Sakura, incapaz de ocultar su desagrado al ver a una joven tan joven y atractiva con un hombre tan mayor como su padre.

—Tiene veintidós años —le había respondido a él, sin dar ninguna importancia a la significativa diferencia de edad.

¡Cuatro años menos que ella! Su incredulidad debió reflejarse en su cara, porque su padre se encogió de hombros y añadió:

—Puedes poner la cara que quieras, pero me gusta el sexo. ¿Qué tiene de malo? Nunca pensé que una hija mía resultaría ser una puritana —comentó con sorna—. El sexo es un apetito natural y normal que debería ser fuente de placer, no de traumas. No sabes lo que te pierdes. Si yo fuera tú…

—No quiero saberlo —le había respondido ella tajante—. Y tú no eres yo.

Sakura siempre había sido consciente del peligro de la sensualidad heredada de su padre, pero siempre luchó por reprimirla. Pero ahora, sin su padre para recordarle los motivos que la llevaron a negar tan rotundamente su propia sexualidad, una serie de inquietantes debilidades habían empezado a hacer mella en lo que ella creía ser el muro impenetrable de su inmunidad al deseo físico.

Miró de nuevo al edificio que se alzaba majestuoso ante ella y se aseguró de que era la dirección correcta. Esta vez su padre no había exagerado al decir que tenía un apartamento en el edificio más exclusivo del pequeño pero próspero emirato de Zuran.

A la luz de la luna, divisó los resplandecientes cascos blancos de los lujosos yates que se balanceaban suavemente sobre las aguas protegidas del puerto deportivo. A lo lejos, al final del rompeolas, pudo ver lo que parecía un restaurante todo de cristal, iluminado desde abajo. Rodeado de jardines inmaculados, el edificio era una de las edificaciones unidas entre sí y a un elegante hotel por pasarelas colgantes de cristal, con el puerto deportivo a un lado y una playa privada al otro. Un auténtico paraíso para millonarios.

Pero su padre no era millonario. Su padre siempre fue un oportunista que a veces ganaba dinero, pero muchas más lo perdía.

Dudando de la autenticidad de los documentos que le fueron entregados en la lectura del testamento, Sakura llevó las escrituras del apartamento a la embajada de Zuran en Londres, donde le aseguraron que eran auténticas.

Desafortunadamente, por motivos legales, para poder registrar el apartamento a su nombre tendría que ir personalmente a Zuran o buscar un representante en ese país que lo hiciera por ella. Por eso decidió ir a Zuran ella misma para hacerlo.

Sacando la tarjeta llave de su padre del bolso, Sakura caminó con pasos decididos hacia la entrada, medio esperando que alguien le impidiera el paso. Sin embargo, en cuanto deslizó la tarjeta llave en el sensor de la entrada, comprobó con gran alivio que las puertas de cristal se abrían tan rápida y silenciosamente como si hubiera dicho «Ábrete Sésamo».

Un ascensor, también activado con la tarjeta llave, la llevó a la última planta del edificio, a la suite del ático. Sakura no conocía el valor del apartamento, pero seguramente sería una suma importante y ella quería venderlo cuanto antes. A pesar de que ganaba un sueldo razonable, tenía que pagar su hipoteca y las cuentas bancarias de su padre estaban prácticamente a cero, lo que significó que tuvo que pagar el funeral además de la cuenta del hotel. Al menos estando ella en Zuran, Kurenai y el pequeño Takeshi tendrían más espacio en su pequeño apartamento londinense, donde ella los había alojado sintiéndose obligada a asumir las responsabilidades de su difunto padre. Al pensarlo se le revolvió el estómago.

Cada cosa a su tiempo, se recordó con firmeza. Cada cosa a su tiempo. Metió la tarjeta en la rendija y suspiró aliviada al ver que la luz verde se encendía.

Las puertas dobles se abrieron a un pasillo, donde había otro juego de puertas dobles. Cuando las abrió, Sakura se encontró en un enorme salón, elegantemente amueblado con una mezcla de muebles modernos y reproducciones de antigüedades, entre las que había un lujoso diván tapizado en seda y damasco.

Su padre le había dicho que él todavía no había visto el apartamento terminado, ya que él lo compró sobre plano, totalmente amueblado y listo para ser habitado.

Junto al salón, Sakura encontró una cocina inmaculada, totalmente equipada, incluso con un frigorífico con dispensador de cubitos de hielo y agua helada, y una terraza cubierta donde había una mesa y unas sillas. Pero ahora lo que deseaba no era comer ni beber, sino dormir.

Encontró el dormitorio al final del pasillo y abrió la puerta. Bruscamente se detuvo. La decoración era tan sensualmente opulenta, que al verlo parecía despertar en ella una fuerte carga sensorial. Estaba decorado en una mezcla de tonos crema y beige, y Sakura sintió que se le erizaba el vello de los brazos.

Volvió al pasillo y abrió la puerta que quedaba. Aunque quizá en principio la habitación estuvo destinada a ser un segundo dormitorio, ahora era un despacho.

Sakura volvió al vestíbulo a recoger la maleta. Era casi la una de la madrugada y al día siguiente tenía una cita para registrar el apartamento a su nombre, se recordó.

Por eso, sin pensarlo dos veces, se desvistió y se metió en la ducha del cuarto de baño de mármol.

Quince minutos más tarde estaba profundamente dormida en la cama.

* * *

—Sasuke.

Una cálida sonrisa iluminó el rostro del emir de Zuran al saludar a uno de sus parientes favoritos. El emir lo abrazó como si fuera su igual, porque aunque en Zuran él era el emir y Sasuke uno de sus súbditos, el pequeño reino de Sasuke, un remoto y pequeño valle entre el desierto y las montañas, significaba que éste también era príncipe por derecho propio.

—Tengo entendido que esperas empezar pronto a trabajar en la excavación de la antigua ciudad de tus antepasados.

Sasuke sonrió.

—En cuanto pase el calor del verano.

—¿Y prefieres estar allí, rebuscando en la arena, que aquí, en mi corte? —dijo el emir sonriendo y mirando al joven príncipe.

Los dos vestían ropa tradicional árabe. Ambos compartían asimismo el mismo perfil aguileño y las mismas bocas curvadas, el mismo porte orgulloso y la misma conciencia de quiénes eran y cuál era su poder.

El emir colocó la mano sobre el brazo del joven mientras éste mantenía un diplomático silencio. Sasuke sentía un gran aprecio y un profundo respeto por el dignatario, tanto como emir como como amigo. Había vivido en su palacio prácticamente desde niño, desde que su padre, un hombre británico, abandonó a su madre y ésta aceptó la invitación del padre del emir actual para vivir bajo su techo en lugar de hacerlo sola con su hijo pequeño. Aquél había sido su hogar excepto durante sus años formativos en Inglaterra y Estados Unidos.

—Dime —le invitó el emir—, ¿qué progresos ha habido en tus indagaciones sobre el asunto de la doble venta de propiedades a extranjeros?

—El jefe de la banda, Orochimaru, es un Japonés y ahora me han permitido conocerlo. Me ha insinuado que ya recibe la ayuda de algún alto cargo del gobierno de Zuran, que es quien le proporciona las escrituras y documentos necesarios para demostrar la propiedad de los apartamentos. Después los venden a precios mucho más elevados no a un comprador sino a dos, con lo que duplican sus beneficios. Para cuando las víctimas descubren que los apartamentos no son suyos es demasiado tarde, el dinero ha desaparecido.

Ssuke rechazó con un gesto y una sonrisa la bandeja de dulces que el emir le ofrecía.

—De momento, Orochimaru no tiene la suficiente confianza en mí para darme el nombre de ese alto cargo. De hecho, Orochimaro Hiyu es un hombre muy desconfiado, y gestiona toda la operación desde un yate en alta mar —continuó Sasuke—. Como bien sabéis, me he hecho pasar por alguien dispuesto a venderse, un miembro avaricioso y resentido de la familia real de Zuran dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por dinero. Por eso he aceptado el soborno que ya me ha ofrecido, uno de los apartamentos que han comprado con mi ayuda.

—¿Y ése es el apartamento donde estás alojado ahora?

—Sí, me pareció una buena manera de confirmar mi lealtad hacia él —respondió Sasuke—. También le he dicho que ando corto de dinero porque la herencia de mi madre continúa bajo vuestro control, majestad.

El emir asintió con la cabeza.

—Tú eres una de las pocas personas en las que puedo confiar plenamente, Sasuke, y éste es un asunto muy delicado.

—¡Ya lo creo! —exclamó Sasuke—. Hasta ahora todas las víctimas de las que tenemos conocimiento han declarado que compraron a través de un presunto «representante oficial», pero a quien todavía no hemos podido identificar. Es probable que sea alguien relacionado con el alto cargo del gobierno que les está ayudando —explicó Sasuke—. Si ése es el caso, y si lo que ocurre se conoce a nivel internacional, la reputación de Zuran quedará seriamente dañada.

—No debemos permitir que eso ocurra —dijo el emir—. Debemos descubrir y desenmascarar a ese hombre. Y sé, que puedo confiar en ti para que hagas lo que sea necesario.

Después de bajarse del coche y despedir a su chófer a una distancia prudente del apartamento, Sasuke se detuvo para respirar el cálido aire de la noche. En noches como aquélla, la llamada del desierto era tan poderosa, que sólo deseaba dejar la ciudad y regresar al lugar que tan profundamente necesitaba para satisfacer el hambre de su alma.

Pensó con desdén en los hombres corruptos con los que se relacionaba. La noche anterior el jefe del grupo le había prometido los servicios de una de las prostitutas del yate como recompensa por su apoyo.

Con la excusa de que existía el peligro de que eso llegara a oídos de su primo el emir, Sasuke logró ocultar la repugnancia que sintió ante el ofrecimiento.

A pesar de que llevaba dieciocho meses sin mantener relaciones con nadie, desde que terminó la discreta relación que había tenido con una elegante divorciada francesa que, al igual que él, no tenía ningún deseo de contraer matrimonio, ver a aquellas jóvenes prácticamente desnudas, con sus pechos de silicona y ojos vacíos, no le excitó en absoluto. ¿Cuántos otros miembros del grupo habían disfrutado de sus favores? Probablemente todos, y otros hombres también.

Sasuke curvó los labios con desprecio y asco al recordar las palabras del Japonés.

—¿Por qué no te mando una a tu apartamento para que puedas disfrutarla en privado?

—Gracias, pero no —había respondido él, fingiendo sentirlo—. Será mejor no levantar sospechas.

Sasuke llegó al edificio de apartamentos y metió la llave tarjeta en la rendija. Un segundo más tarde, la puerta se abrió y entró.

Una vez en su apartamento, se metió en el cuarto de baño sin molestarse en encender la luz ni mirar hacia la cama. Allí, se desnudó antes de meterse bajo el fuerte chorro de agua de la ducha.

* * *

Sakura se despertó bruscamente. Tenía las mejillas encendidas y su cuerpo ardía con una clase de calor muy distinto. ¿Por qué le estaba pasando eso ahora, después de tantos años? ¿Por qué sentía el deseo físico que durante tanto tiempo había logrado reprimir?

Su padre solía burlarse de ella y acusarla de ser incapaz de entender el deseo sexual, pero ella lo entendía. Lo entendía demasiado bien. Entendía su propia vulnerabilidad, y por eso se había obligado a aprender a controlarlo y a reprimirlo para no ser como él. Pero ahora, de repente, no podía controlarlo.

Bruscamente se sentó en la cama, justo en el momento en que Sasuke abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño desde el interior.

Sakura miró incrédula al hombre iluminado por la luz del cuarto de baño a su espalda que, como ella, estaba completamente desnudo. Un hombre de piel cálidamente bronceada, hombros anchos, el pecho suavemente cubierto de vello oscuro, el vientre plano. El hombre era alto, moreno y atractivo, y tenía un cierto aire de peligro que provocó en ella un estremecimiento de miedo erótico, un tipo de miedo que no era miedo sino excitación.

Una breve mirada. Fue todo lo que necesitó para saber que aquel hombre despertaba en ella una miríada de sensaciones que no podía controlar. ¿De dónde había salido? Sakura parpadeó varias veces. No podía ser real. Era una ilusión, un producto de su imaginación.

Pero no desaparecía, lo que significaba… lo que significaba que era de carne y hueso. Rápidamente, Sakura apartó la vista. Tenía la cara ardiendo.

* * *

Fue la falsa expresión de confusión en el rostro femenino al volver la cabeza lo que multiplicó la ira de Sasuke.

—¿Cómo has entrado aquí? —preguntó, conociendo perfectamente la respuesta.

Sabía muy bien qué clase de mujer era y quién era el responsable de su presencia en su apartamento, y en su cama.

Yendo hacia ella a grandes zancadas, añadió:

—No, no te molestes en contestar. Ya conozco la respuesta —dijo resuelto a echarla de allí.

La quería fuera de su apartamento inmediatamente, aunque tuviera que sacarla de allí a la fuerza.

El hombre desnudo no era un producto de su imaginación, se dijo ella. Y cuando lo vio prácticamente junto a la cama, Sakura se dio cuenta de que era muy real.

Cuando él la sujetó con fuerza por el brazo, ella dejó escapar un grito de protesta y trató instintivamente de apartarse de él, aunque sin éxito. El hombre la levantó de la cama sin contemplaciones.

Al menos los senos eran auténticos, no pudo evitar pensar Sasuke al ver los suaves saltos producidos por los bruscos movimientos y recordar los pechos operados e inmóviles de las prostitutas que había visto en el yate.

Los senos de una mujer debían ser blandos y maleables, y caber en las manos ahuecadas del hombre, como los de aquella mujer. Sasuke casi podía imaginar como sería acariciarlos, la piel cálida, los pezones endureciéndose bajo sus dedos, los senos hinchándose de excitación a la vez que su cuerpo…

¿Qué le pasaba? ¡Aquella mujer no podía excitarlo!

—¿Qué hace? ¡Suélteme!

Sakura no podía rendirse ante él, se dijo ella a la vez que trataba de zafarse de su mano.

—¿Dónde está tu ropa?

¿Su ropa? Sakura frunció ligeramente el ceño.

Sasuke sintió cómo los mechones sedosos de la mujer le acariciaron el pecho cuando ella bajó la cabeza e intentó levantar los brazos para cubrirse los senos desnudos. La piel femenina era blanca y cremosa en comparación con la suya, el movimiento de los brazos tratando de zafarse de él puso en contacto los dedos que la sujetaban con la suave piel de los senos. Sus ojos eran de un verde jade intenso, los labios del tono rosado del interior de las caracolas que había en las profundidades del Golfo.

Los ojos masculinos bajaron de la boca a los senos pálidos coronados con unos pezones marrones que se hincharon y endurecieron bajo el calor de su mirada.

Sakura podía oír el sonido de su respiración, y sentir los sensuales latidos de su sangre. Sus ojos descendieron descaradamente por el cuerpo masculino hacia donde no quería mirar, y un gemido escapó de su garganta.

Sasuke sintió la rabia que recorrió con fiereza su cuerpo. Rabia contra la mujer que sujetaba, rabia contra los hombres que la habían enviado, rabia contra tantas cosas, pero sobre todo rabia contra sí mismo. Sencillamente no estaba preparado para reconocer la oleada de deseo que se estaba apoderando de él. Era imposible que se sintiera excitado por una mujer como ésa, imposible que la deseara, imposible que la tocara. Pero, imposible o no, era exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo.

* * *

HOLAAAS ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO....

UN COMENT?????


	3. Chapter 3

HOLAP!!!! COMO YA SABEN NI LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN... LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL LÑE PERTENECE A **PENNY JORDAN**, Y LOS PERSONAJES COMO TODAS SABEMOS A **KISHIMOTO**.....

AKI TA EL SIGUIENTE CAP.....

* * *

_S__asuke sintió cómo los mechones sedosos de la mujer le acariciaron el pecho cuando ella bajó la cabeza e intentó levantar los brazos para cubrirse los senos desnudos. La piel femenina era blanca y cremosa en comparación con la suya, el movimiento de los brazos tratando de zafarse de él puso en contacto los dedos que la sujetaban con la suave piel de los senos. Sus ojos eran de un verde jade intenso, los labios del tono rosado del interior de las caracolas que había en las profundidades del Golfo._

_Los ojos masculinos bajaron de la boca a los senos pálidos coronados con unos pezones marrones que se hincharon y endurecieron bajo el calor de su mirada._

_Sakura podía oír el sonido de su respiración, y sentir los sensuales latidos de su sangre. Sus ojos descendieron descaradamente por el cuerpo masculino hacia donde no quería mirar, y un gemido escapó de su garganta._

_Sasuke sintió la rabia que recorrió con fiereza su cuerpo. Rabia contra la mujer que sujetaba, rabia contra los hombres que la habían enviado, rabia contra tantas cosas, pero sobre todo rabia contra sí mismo. Sencillamente no estaba preparado para reconocer la oleada de deseo que se estaba apoderando de él. Era imposible que se sintiera excitado por una mujer como ésa, imposible que la deseara, imposible que la tocara. Pero, imposible o no, era exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo._

**Capítulo 2**

Aquello no podía estar pasando, pensó Sakura. No podía estar desnuda junto a un desconocido ante el que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando con tanto regocijo.

Y sin embargo, cuando él la obligó a volverse, ella le acarició la cara con los dedos, explorando lentamente su estructura, a la vez que sentía el calor de los ojos grises atravesando su piel y dejándola sin respiración. Las manos del hombre se apoyaron en su cintura y se deslizaron hacia abajo y hacia atrás, sujetándola por las nalgas y apretándola contra él y su fuerte erección. Sakura dejó escapar un gemido de placer, a la vez que se frotaba contra él y le bajaba la cabeza hacia ella para poder ofrecerle la boca. Él la movía rítmicamente contra su cuerpo, utilizando el placer para que el cuerpo femenino lo aceptara y respondiera al sensual latido de la pasión física. Ahora entendía por qué el sonido de los tambores podía ser tan erótico, pensó Sakura, dejando que él le tomara la boca y reforzara con la lengua el ritmo de su cuerpo.

Ahora sí que era hija de su padre, se dijo. Ahora estaba siguiendo la llamada de su sangre. Ahora estaba expuesta al deseo que siempre trató de reprimir. Aunque ahora no lo negaba.

Todo lo contrario, lo abrazaba y se abandonaba totalmente a él, incapaz de resistirse y dejándose llevar por el diluvio de emociones que lo arrasaba todo a su paso.

Quería sentirse así, se dijo. Quería experimentar lo que estaba experimentando; saborear la dulce y gozosa sensación de la excitación sexual, y sentirla en los dedos, en los labios, en la lengua, en la boca, en el vientre, en lo más profundo de su ser. Quería disfrutar de cada bocado, aspirar su fragancia, absorber su realidad.

Desde luego Orochimaro había sabido elegir bien al enviarle a esa mujer, reconoció Sasuke a la vez que dejó de luchar para obligar a su cuerpo a no reaccionar a los peligros de la sensualidad que emanaba de aquella mujer.

Sus labios se encontraron, sus lenguas se entrelazaron, y los suaves gemidos de Sakura fueron respondidos por los sonidos más roncos y ásperos de Sasuke. Sakura le besó la garganta, deslizando la boca abierta sobre la piel bronceada, saboreando el erótico olor a almizcle con el que el cuerpo masculino le comunicaba la fuerza de su deseo.

La sensación de las palmas masculinas en las nalgas apretándola contra él la hizo suspirar de placer. Las manos ascendieron hacia la cintura, y más arriba, a la vez que él le separó los muslos con la pierna.

Sasuke le tomó los senos con las manos, y ella gimió de placer, mordisqueando con los dientes el cuello masculino y clavándole los dedos en la espalda a la vez que su cuerpo se arqueaba.

Tomándola en brazos pero demasiado impaciente para esperar a dejarla sobre la cama, Sasuke la apoyó de espaldas sobre una pierna doblada, sujetándola con un brazo mientras la miraba. Vio la contracción del tórax cada vez que ella jadeaba, y los estremecimientos de placer y antelación que la recorrieron cuando ella lo miró, ofreciéndose descaradamente a su completa posesión visual y física.

¿Cómo podía sentir aquella intensidad, sabiendo que estaba ofreciendo su cuerpo a un desconocido como fuente de placer erótico que ambos podrían compartir y disfrutar? ¿Cómo podía disociarse de su cuerpo, como si fueran dos conspiradores buscando el mismo objetivo de compartir el festín de sensualidad que habían preparado?

Sasuke estiró una mano y deslizó lentamente las puntas de los dedos hacia abajo, desde la base de la garganta pasando por medio de los senos y llegando hasta el vientre, viendo cómo la respiración femenina se aceleraba. Después acarició el suave montículo y el vello que le cubría el pubis.

Se inclinó hacia delante y acarició con la lengua el hueco de la garganta femenina a la vez que con los dedos separaba los labios de su sexo.

Cuando la bajó a la cama, sin dejar de acariciarla, Sakura se arqueó hacia él, expresando con los movimientos de su cuerpo el placer que le producían sus caricias, y estremeciéndose cuando él saboreó la erótica textura del pezón.

Sin pensarlo, Sakura lo buscó con la mano y, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, lo envolvió y sintió toda su potencia entre los dedos.

Cuando Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro, lo hizo con el reconocimiento instintivamente femenino del placer sensual al sentir su tamaño y su fuerza. El movimiento de la piel que estaba acariciando rítmicamente resultó inesperadamente erótico a sus propios sentidos. Moviéndose sobre la cama, Sakura abrió las piernas y arqueó la espalda mientras él continuaba acariciándola con los dedos.

¿Había estado alguna vez con una mujer como aquélla? Desde luego, era única en la forma de ofrecerse a él, en el sensual abandono a su propio placer. Le había arrebatado el papel de ser complacido y le estaba exigiendo que fuera él quien le proporcionará placer a ella, reconoció Sasuke, y la intensidad del deseo terminó con todo su orgullo y todo su desprecio.

Los pezones erectos y duros exigían las caricias de sus ojos, de sus manos, y de la punta de su lengua. Pero Sasuke sabía que meterse uno por completo en la boca y succionarlo rítmicamente sería demasiado placer para su autocontrol. Sin embargo, no pudo ignorar los esbeltos dedos que se deslizaron bajo su pelo y le pedían precisamente eso.

Sakura gimió y tembló convulsivamente a causa del placer que experimentaba, y apretó los dedos sobre el miembro duro y caliente que acariciaba con rápidos movimientos mientras los dedos expertos de él acariciaban el clítoris hinchado hasta que ella gritó de placer, con la sensación de que ya no podía soportarlo más. Al gritar contra lo que estaba sintiendo, el orgasmo se apoderó de ella. Entonces oyó el sonido que escapó del hombre y su cuerpo se estremeció satisfecho.

Momentos después, Sasuke se levantó de la cama y fue al cuarto de baño.

Cinco minutos más tarde, al salir del baño, vio que ella estaba dormida y la miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿Por qué no se había vestido y largado?

Eso era desde luego lo que él hubiera preferido, ¿o no?

La mujer abrió los ojos, lo miró y sonrió, y enseguida volvió a cerrarlos. Para cuando él logró echar todo el aire de los pulmones muy, muy despacio, ella estaba dormida de nuevo.

Frunciendo el ceño, Sasuke la cubrió con una sábana Al menos su cuerpo no sería fuente de tentación, se dijo. Debería sentirse asqueado consigo mismo. ¿Cómo podía desear a una mujer que se vendía a cualquier hombre con dinero suficiente para comprarla? ¿A qué desconocida parte de sí mismo había logrado llegar para despertar en él un deseo muy por encima de su capacidad de autocontrol?

Lo primero que haría al día siguiente sería averiguar quién era y hacer que la deportaran. No quería volver a encontrarla allí otra vez, esperándolo, se dijo con rabia. No quería arriesgarse a repetir la experiencia. Ni tampoco compartir la misma cama. Pero, puesto que ya estaba dormida…

Sasuke miró hacia la puerta del dormitorio. Había convertido el segundo dormitorio del apartamento en su despacho y la única alternativa era el sofá del salón.

Aunque, ¿por qué tenía que renunciar a su enorme y confortable cama sólo porque hubiera ya alguien en ella?

Con ese pensamiento, se tumbó en la cama y se tapó.

El sol que entraba por las ventanas despertó a Sakura. Imágenes y sensaciones desconocidas la envolvieron a la vez que trataba de ignorar la aceleración de los latidos de su corazón.

Despacio, abrió los ojos y suspiró aliviada al comprobar que estaba en la misma cama que la que se había acostado la noche anterior, y sobre todo que estaba sola.

Aunque sabía que no había dormido sola, se dijo notando cómo le ardía la cara al ver la elocuente huella de otra cabeza en la almohada junto a la suya.

Lo de la noche anterior no fue un sueño enfebrecido ni un truco de su imaginación.

Después de echar la colcha hacia atrás, se sentó en la cama, con los pies en el suelo. Sacudió la cabeza y trató de dispersar las imágenes que se agolpaban en su mente, tan traicioneras como el olor del hombre todavía pegado a su piel.

No sabía qué había provocado su reprobable reacción de la noche anterior ni la pérdida de autocontrol que normalmente se imponía, aunque excusas no le faltaban, desde el cansancio debido al viaje y al cambio horario hasta una especie de reacción tardía a la muerte de su padre.

Puesto que no conocía los factores responsables de su comportamiento, decidió que lo mejor era olvidarse de lo ocurrido y continuar con sus planes.

¿Pero quién era el hombre que había compartido el apasionado ardor de la noche anterior con ella? ¿Cómo había entrado en el apartamento? Probablemente tendría una llave, y no pudo evitar pensar que quizá lo ocurrido la noche anterior era algo que ocurría con regularidad. ¿Quizá alguien que se ocupaba del apartamento en ausencia de su padre? Sakura se estremeció al pensar en el tipo de riesgos que había corrido al estar tan cerca de mantener relaciones sexuales no protegidas con un desconocido. ¿Y por qué no le había detenido?

No podía dejar de oír su propia voz, diciéndole que después de todo era hija de su padre.

Se metió en el cuarto de baño y abrió la ducha. Su estancia en Zuran se limitaba a tres días en los que registraría el apartamento a su nombre y lo pondría en venta. Después, regresaría a Londres y todo quedaría olvidado.

Con suerte no tardaría en venderlo y su intención era poner el dinero en un fondo para Kureni y Takeshi. Después de todo, eran responsabilidad de su difunto padre. Kurenai era poco más que una niña, y Takeshi era su hijo.

Sakura se secó deprisa, ignorando las pequeñas marcas en su cuerpo que eran la prueba de la pasión de la noche anterior. Una imagen mental de sí misma acariciando un hombro bronceado con los dientes y clavando los dedos en la espalda masculina apareció momentáneamente en su mente, y bajó rápidamente la cabeza y se apresuró a buscar ropa limpia.

Al salir del dormitorio, titubeó un momento. ¿Y si había alguien escondido en el apartamento, esperando…? ¿Esperando a qué? ¿Una repetición de la noche anterior?

Sin poder evitarlo, una oleada de ardiente excitación la sacudió por dentro. Él no estaba allí, se dijo. Instintivamente lo sabía. Respirando hondo, abrió la puerta del dormitorio y salió al pasillo.

Media hora más tarde, después de tomar un café en la cocina, estaba lista para su cita. Al recoger el bolso, frunció el ceño al ver un grueso fajo de billetes metido en su pasaporte. Era dinero de Zuran. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? También había una nota.

_Por los servicios profesionales de anoche._

Su significado era más que evidente.

Automáticamente, Sakura se tensó rechazando tanto el significado de la nota como su propia reacción. ¿Cómo podía ofenderse porque un desconocido se hubiera equivocado con ella?

Pero, a pesar de ser un desconocido, la equivocación resultaba tremendamente ultrajante, se recordó ella. Después de todo, fue él quien había invadido su intimidad y había entrado en su apartamento sin ser invitado.

¿Qué derecho tenía un hombre que entraba en el apartamento de una desconocida y mantenía relaciones sexuales con ella a pensar que era una prostituta?

Porque al dejar el dinero le estaba diciendo directamente la opinión que tenía de ella. Era una mercancía a ser utilizada, y ahora que la había utilizado, podía deshacerse de ella.

Furiosa y terriblemente ofendida, Sakura salió del apartamento.

* * *

Avances…

_Una incómoda mezcla de poderosas sensaciones luchaban por el control de sus emociones: ira al ver que ella seguía allí a pesar de que le había dejado claro que quería que se fuera del apartamento; y un sentimiento más profundo de orgullo masculino herido al oírla subrayar el hecho de que lo único que él era para ella era una fuente de dinero._

—_¿Estás insinuando que soy una prostituta? —preguntó Sakura con total incredulidad._

_._

_._

_._

—_Recuerda lo que te dicho….. Si estás, ya sabes lo que ocurrirá._

* * *

**GRACIAS POOR LOS REWIES......**

**EDISON: **_GRACIAS POR SER MI PRIMER COMENT.... ARRIBA EL SASUSAKU!!!!_

**HARUNO FAN**: _HOLA, COMO VERAS TU DESEO ESTA CUMPLIDO, ESPERO QUE SEA DE TU AGRADO..._

**GISELA:** _ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAP...._

**NEFERTARI:** _COMO YA LO MENCIONE LE PERTENECE A PENNY HORDAN Y EL TITULO ES IGUAL A ESTA HISTORIA_

**ADRIENNE:** _AUNQUE ME TARDE AKI ESTA ESPERO TA HAYA GUSTADO..._


	4. CAP2

**Capítulo 3**

sasuke frunció el ceño mientras escuchaba al jefe de policía deplorar ante el emir que aún no tuvieran la identidad del alto cargo de Zuran que trabajaba con la banda mafiosa que había organizado la estafa de la doble venta de apartamentos, lo que significaba que todavía no podía dar la orden de deportar a los miembros del grupo del país.

Después, consciente de que era el momento de las audiencias privadas del emir, Sasuke se levantó y, tras asentir formalmente con la cabeza, se fue.

De regreso al apartamento después de su cita, Sakura entró en un supermercado a comprar algunos productos básicos. Mientras ordenaba la compra en la nevera y los armarios vacíos de la cocina del apartamento, repasó la conversación que había tenido con el funcionario que la había atendido.

Nunca se le ocurrió pensar que registrar la propiedad del apartamento fuera un problema, sobre todo después de haber seguido los consejos que le habían dado en la embajada de Zuran en Londres. Sskura llevaba consigo toda la documentación que demostraba que el apartamento pertenecía a su padre, así como documentos que confirmaban su identidad.

Sin embargo, ahora parecía que las cosas no iban a ser tan sencillas. Durante más de media hora, había escuchado en silencio al funcionario explicarle la estafa de la doble venta de los apartamentos, y lo que tardarían en averiguar cuáles de los presuntos propietarios habían sido estafados y cuáles eran los verdaderos propietarios.

_—¿Qué debo hacer ahora? —le había preguntado ella._

_—Si puede, lo mejor será que permanezca aquí, en Zuran, hasta que establezcamos si su padre era el propietario del apartamento._

_—De hecho vivo en el apartamento —se había visto obligada Sakura a explicar—. Y desde luego, no puedo pagarme un hotel. Si hay otro posible propietario…_

_—Anotaré en los documentos que usted ocupa en este momento el apartamento, pero que es consciente del tema de la propiedad —le había respondido._

Ahora, Sakura buscó su teléfono móvil y marcó el número de su jefe en Londres. En la capital británica ahora eran las nueve de la mañana, por lo que Piers debía de llevar un rato trabajando. Como adicto al trabajo que era, le gustaba estar en su despacho a las ocho de la mañana.

Llevaban trabajando juntos más de un año, y él le había dejado claro que quería una relación más personal con ella. Sin embargo, ella había rechazado todas sus invitaciones con la mayor amabilidad posible.

—Hola, Lee, soy Sakura —dijo ella, y rápidamente le explicó la situación.

Y respiró aliviada cuando él se apresuró a decirle que permaneciera en Zuran el tiempo necesario para solucionar el problema.

—No te preocupes, Saku. En los últimos meses has trabajado muchas horas extras, y te lo agradezco. Aunque te voy a echar de menos —añadió él bajando la voz—. Es una lástima que no pueda tomarme unos días de vacaciones y reunirme contigo —añadió antes de colgar.

Después de solucionar el asunto de su trabajo, Sakura se preguntó cuánto tiempo tendría que permanecer en Zuran. ¿Lo suficiente para que el desconocido de la noche anterior volviera a visitarla? Inmediatamente, Sakura se puso tensa. Se había dicho que lo mejor era no pensar en la noche anterior. Pero…

¿Qué era lo que quería? ¿Una repetición de lo ocurrido? ¿Estaba loca?

De repente recordó que todavía tenía el dinero que el desconocido le había dejado en el pasaporte. Abriéndolo, sacó el fajo de billetes con dedos temblorosos. Era mucho dinero. Incluso sin contarlo lo sabía.

Era un dinero que KUrenai y Takeshi necesitarían desesperadamente si las cosas salían mal y resultaba que el apartamento no pertenecía a su padre y que el gobierno de Zuran decidía no indemnizarla.

Sakura dejó caer los billetes en la mesa. ¿Cuánto tardaría en saber algo?

Tratando de no desesperarse, fue a la cocina y se preparó un café, consciente de que tenía que llamar a Kurenai, que estaría ansiosa por tener noticias suyas.

Sakura estaba impaciente por resolver el asunto de la estafa y desenmascarar al alto cargo corrupto para poder continuar con su vida. Una vida que no incluía a una mujer como SAkura Haruno, se aseguró. Él tenía demasiados planes para el pequeño reino que había heredado.

El descubrimiento de que una antigua leyenda podía estar basada en hechos reales había llevado a Sasuke a tomar la decisión de excavar el lugar donde estaban las ruinas del palacio original y los jardines, y a ser posible reconstruirlos. Según la leyenda, en Mjenat habían existido jardines colgantes que podían compararse en belleza y esplendor a los míticos jardines de la antigua Babilonia.

Era un plan ambicioso y a largo plazo al que Sasuke había dedicado todos sus esfuerzos. Los trabajos iniciales del proyecto ya estaban atrayendo el interés tanto de turistas como de expertos en el campo de la arqueología y la restauración.

Normalmente, cuando estaba en Zuran, se alojaba bien en palacio bien una de las suites que tenía en uno de los dos lujosos hoteles en los que tenía intereses financieros. Sin embargo, siempre que podía prefería vivir sencillamente en el desierto, en una de las tiendas negras de los antepasados beduinos de su madre. Los miembros de las tribus beduinas todavía recorrían las antiguas rutas del desierto, aunque cada vez en menor número, y algunos miembros de la gran familia del sultán tenían contactos con dichas tribus, sobre todo través de su madre.

Pensar en el desierto le hizo desear cabalgar en uno de sus caballos árabes al amanecer. En su cabeza, vio la imagen mental que se estaba formando. Y también a la mujer que cabalgaba a su lado, con la cara vuelta hacia él, los ojos verdes brillantes de excitación por el desierto y por él.

Sasuke rechazó con rabia la imagen que había logrado traspasar sus barreras emocionales. La mujer que elegiría para compartir su vida no sería esa mujer. La mujer de la noche anterior. Sakura. Por la mañana, al meterle el dinero en el bolso, había visto su nombre en el pasaporte.

Sakura. Lo primero que Sasuke oyó al entrar en el apartamento fue el sonido de su voz.

—Hay un pequeño problema, pero no te preocupes. Haré todo lo que sea necesario para conseguir el dinero, tal y como te prometí, al margen del tiempo que tenga que quedarme aquí o de lo que tengas que hacer.

El tono de voz era firme, como si intentara tranquilizar a alguien. Estaba sentada en la cocina, de espaldas a él, y junto a ella, estaba el montón de billetes que le había dejado por la mañana.

Una incómoda mezcla de poderosas sensaciones luchaban por el control de sus emociones: ira al ver que ella seguía allí a pesar de que le había dejado claro que quería que se fuera del apartamento; y un sentimiento más profundo de orgullo masculino herido al oírla subrayar el hecho de que lo único que él era para ella era una fuente de dinero.

Las imágenes de la noche anterior estaban derribando las defensas que había erigido contra ellas, como granos de arena arañándole la piel.

Sakura suspiró al terminar la llamada a Kurenai. No le había contado todo para no preocuparla, a pesar de que necesitaba poder confiar sus inquietudes a alguien. Todavía seguía, pensando en los problemas de Kurenai y del apartamento de su padre, pero un sexto sentido la hizo volver la cabeza, y de repente, se puso pálida y se levantó con rabia.

—¡Tú! ¡Has vuelto! —exclamó con incredulidad.

—Muy dramático, pero poco efectivo, sin duda Tenías que saber que iba a volver —le respondió Sasuke tajante.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó ella, desafiante.

—Me parece que es más que evidente.

Sakura no pudo evitarlo. Sintió el ardor que le quemaba bajo la piel y la reacción de su cuerpo. ¿Su cuerpo se alegraba de verlo de nuevo? ¿De saber que él continuaba deseándola?

No. No podía ser. No era posible. No debía sentir eso, se dijo, presa de pánico. Lo ocurrido la noche anterior sólo se podía excusar como un incidente aislado que no se volvería a repetir.—Después de todo —continuó Sasuke—, éste es mi apartamento.

¿Su apartamento? ¿Su apartamento? Sakura lo miró con incredulidad y desesperación. ¡No podía ser verdad! ¿O sí? Una espantosa sensación de incertidumbre y desmayo empezó a apoderarse de ella. ¿Y si era cierto? Evidentemente, él no estaba allí por ella. No había vuelto en busca de una repetición de la noche anterior, como ella había pensado.

Si era cierto…

Pero no lo era. No podía ser cierto; no permitiría que fuera cierto, decidió, a la vez que notaba cómo su carácter tranquilo, racional y lógico se desintegraba a la vista de su reacción emocional tanto a él como a la nueva información.

Claro que eso no era lo peor. Mientras ella intentaba asimilar la noticia, él añadió:

—Y puesto que ya he añadido una generosa propina a lo que se te pagó por los servicios de anoche, especialmente generosa dadas las circunstancias, no entiendo por qué continúas aquí. Seguramente para una mujer de tu profesión el tiempo es oro. ¿O has pensado que ibas a persuadirme para quedarte otra noche?

—¿Estás insinuando que soy una prostituta? —preguntó Sakura con total incredulidad.

—¿Estás insinuando que no lo eres? —dijo él con un desprecio absoluto en los ojos y en la voz—. Porque si es así, pierdes el tiempo. Sé lo que eres, sé por qué estabas anoche en mi cama, y sé quién te mandó aquí.

—¿Qué? Esto es intolerable —empezó a protestar Sakura temblando—. ¿Quién…? ¿Quién…?

—Silencio —atajó él sus protestas—. No quiero oír otra palabra más. Recoge el dinero y vete —le ordenó Sasuke.

En ese momento, su teléfono móvil, el que utilizaba únicamente para mantenerse en contacto con los mañosos a los que estaba investigando, empezó a sonar y Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Espera —le dijo, contradiciéndose. Salió de la cocina y cerró la puerta tras él.

—Baja ahora mismo al puerto deportivo. orochimaro quiere verte —dijo una voz que conocía perfectamente al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

La llamada se cortó sin darle tiempo a responder. Sasuke miró la puerta cerrada de la cocina. En aquel momento, no podía enfurecer al jefe de la banda criminal. No le quedaba más remedio que obedecer las órdenes recibidas.

¿En qué se había metido?, se preguntó sakura. De repente, veía la aventura sexual de la noche anterior de forma totalmente diferente. La habían confundido con una prostituta y estaban a punto de expulsarla de su apartamento. La situación en la que estaba no podía ser peor. ¿O sí? ¡Y pensar que hacía unos momentos había estado preguntándose si habría una repetición de la experiencia de la noche anterior!

La puerta de la cocina se abrió.

Sakura respiró profundamente.

—Te equivocas por completo. No soy una prostituta.

Entrando en la cocina, Sasuke tuvo que reconocer que desde luego por su aspecto no lo parecía. La mujer no llevaba maquillaje, su ropa era más propia de un trabajo de oficina que de un burdel, y su actitud no era en absoluto la de una seductora. En cuanto a la noche anterior… había sido él quien le proporcionó placer a ella, no al revés.

—Estoy de acuerdo en que no eres una buena publicidad para tu profesión —dijo él, con dureza.

—¿Por qué no me escuchas? —protestó Sakura—. No soy una prostituta. Soy…

—¿Una acompañante? —sugirió Sasuke en tono sedoso, y se encogió de hombros—. El nombre es lo de menos. No cambia el hecho de que vendes tu cuerpo a los hombres para su placer. ¿Sabe tu familia a qué te dedicas? ¿Lo sabe tu padre? —quiso saber él, bruscamente, sin saber por qué estaba planteando aquel tipo de preguntas, como si le importara.

—Mi padre ha muerto.

O sea que, como él, era huérfana.

—El mío también —repuso él con frialdad—. Pero eso no es excusa. Sin duda puedes ganarte la vida de otra manera. ¿Es que no tienes orgullo? ¿Es que no…?

—No necesito excusas. Y eso de que no tengo orgullo, ¿qué me dices de ti? —le espetó ella, y se aprovecho del repentino silencio que provocó su ataque—. Después de todo, tampoco tú me rechazaste, ¿verdad?

Lo que Sakura estaba diciendo era muy cierto, pero no por ello más fácil de aceptar, tuvo que reconocer Sasuke. . .

Casi podía sentir la rabia femenina en el aire de la pequeña cocina. Era extraño que una prostituta reaccionara con tanta indignación. Él tenía que terminar con el poderoso y peligroso vínculo emocional que se estaba estableciendo entre ellos. Entre otras cosas, iba a llegar tarde a su cita en el yate.

—Déjalo de una vez —le ordenó él, cruzando hasta ella y sujetándola por un brazo.

¿Había cambiado de opinión?, pensó ella.

Un estremecimiento de excitación sacudió el cuerpo femenino, debilitándola tanto, que tuvo que inclinarse levemente hacia él y se apoyó contra el brazo fuerte y musculoso. Sin tener que pensarlo siquiera, Sakura se apretó más contra él y cerró los ojos para disfrutar más plenamente del placer que sintió ante el sensual contacto entre su pecho y el brazo del hombre. Y en ese momento se sintió inmediatamente transportada a la excitación de la noche anterior.

Sasuke miró la cara levantada hacia él, con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos; la piel parecía brillarle con una sensual luminosidad. Se había equivocado, se dio cuenta al sentir la reacción de su cuerpo. Aquella mujer no sólo era buena en su profesión, era excepcional. El no podía recordar a ninguna mujer que le hubiera excitado de forma tan inmediata e intensa.

Él clavó los dedos en la carne suave del brazo para sacudirla y apartarla, pero no pudo apartar la vista de la tentación de los labios entreabiertos. Ni tampoco pudo contener el deseo de estirar la mano y sujetar en la palma el peso de uno de los senos suaves y cálidos que ella había apretado tan provocadoramente contra su brazo.

A pesar del frío del aire acondicionado en la cocina, Sasuke sintió el sudor que le humedecía la piel mientras su mente trataba de abrirse paso entre el tumulto de sus emociones.

—Olvídalo —le dijo bruscamente él, y la empujó, apartándola de él, manteniéndola sujeta sólo por la muñeca.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de repente.

—¿Que olvide qué? —quiso saber ella, consciente por un momento de la realidad de la situación—. ¿Que olvide que me has insultado, verbalmente, físicamente y emocionalmente?

—Que olvides los planes que estás preparando para esta noche —le corrigió él—. Porque te lo digo desde ahora, no la pasarás en mi cama.

No, por supuesto que no. Porque la cama no era de él, se dijo ella. Era suya y tenía documentos que lo demostraban, o al menos eso esperaba.

Además, no tenía otro lugar donde alojarse, y desde luego no pensaba dejarse expulsar del apartamento por un hombre que la había confundido con una prostituta.

—¡Suéltame!

Por un momento, Sakura pensó que el hombre haría caso omiso de sus palabras, que la apretaría contra él de nuevo y…

El furioso resoplido del hombre la hizo ver que se había equivocado.

—Ahora tengo que irme —dijo él—. Y más vale que cuando vuelva te hayas ido.

Lo último que quería era que lo vieran salir del apartamento con una mujer como ella. De no haber sido así, la habría expulsado con sus propias manos. «¿Y cómo lo habrías hecho?», se burló una cínica voz en su interior. «¿Pasando por el dormitorio?»

Sasuke la silenció furioso, y continuó hablando.

—Si estás aquí cuando vuelva, informaré a la policía de tu presencia y de tu profesión. Y como supongo que debes saber, en Zuran la prostitución está prohibida. Por eso te deportarán y se te prohibirá la entrada al país en el futuro.

Sakura sintió el pánico que avanzaba por sus venas venciendo la rabia que la había dominado hasta ahora.

—No puedes hacer eso —protestó ella—. Estás cometiendo un error.

Sasuke apretó los labios.

—No. La que está cometiendo un error eres tú.

Sakura se volvió para ocultar su expresión. Pensando que iba a alejarse, Sasuke se plantó delante de ella. Inmediatamente fue como si los dos estuvieran encerrados en el interior de una burbuja invisible de tensión sensual, o eso le pareció a Sakura mientras intentaba obligar a sus pulmones a respirar con normalidad y a su corazón a latir más despacio.

Pero lo único que podía hacer era mirar al hombre que tenía delante de ella, recordar las horas que había pasado en sus brazos, y sentir una fuerte e intensa excitación.

¿Cómo era posible que aquella mujer tuviera ese efecto en él?, se preguntó Sasuke. Nunca en toda su vida había deseado abrazar y besar a una mujer como deseaba abrazarla y besarla a ella.

«Abrázame, acaríciame, hazme tuya».

Sakura sentía las palabras latiendo en sus venas con cada golpe de su corazón, y llenando toda su mente y todos sus sentidos. Su orgullo luchó contra el calor líquido de su deseo, pero se vio derrotado cuando éste se desbordó por encima de las barreras que había erigido para contenerlo. Y también sintió la orden que fue del cerebro masculino a sus músculos, la orden de levantar los brazos para poder abrazarla. Y después…

Un estridente sonido resonó en su cabeza. No, no dentro de su cabeza. El ruido era el móvil que Sasuke se llevó a la oreja a la vez que le daba la espalda. ¿Quién le llamaba? ¿Sería una mujer?

—¿Dónde te has metido? Tenías que estar en el puerto deportivo hace diez minutos.

—Me han retrasado —respondió Sasuke, mirando brevemente a Sakura y preguntándose cuánto le pagarían por espiarlo además de por acostarse con él—. Chad lo entenderá cuando se lo explique.

—Más vale que así sea. Si no te vas a ver en una buena. Baja ahora mismo, inmediatamente.

Ahora no le quedaba tiempo para continuar discutiendo con Sasuke. Ni hacer nada más con ella.

¿Hacer qué? No quería hacer nada más con ella. Absolutamente nada.

«Mentiroso», dijo una vocecita en su interior, que él ignoró dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la cocina.

Antes de salir, se detuvo un momento para advertirla una última vez antes de marcharse.

—Recuerda lo que te dicho. Cuando vuelva no quiero encontrarte aquí. Si estás, ya sabes lo que ocurrirá.

* * *

**AVANCES**

_—¿O sea que ese hombre asegura ser el propietario del apartamento? —preguntó el joven burócrata._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Había deslizado la mano bajo el escueto sujetador de la joven y ahora ella se retorcía y gemía suavemente, supuestamente de placer mientras él le acariciaba el pecho y el resto de los hombres miraba._

_La joven que estaba acariciando podía haber sido perfectamente Sakura._

_

* * *

_

que tal...????? por cierto cme pueden decir como respondo a rewies????

gracias atodas las personas que me dejan rewies, si no los respondo es qwue no se como hacerlo....

nos vemos sin falta el martes pa la conti......

BESOS A TODOS...

ATTE: BRISA


	5. CAP04

**BUENO COMO SABEN NI LA TRAMA ORIGINAL NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Sakura fue con pasos temblorosos hasta la mesa y se sentó en una de las sillas. Apenas sentía las piernas, tenía la frente cubierta de sudor y la boca seca. Típicos síntomas de miedo, o de excitación sexual.

¿Qué demonios le estaba ocurriendo? Un hombre, un desconocido, un desconocido desnudo, entraba en su habitación y en lugar de pedir ayuda se acostaba con él. El mismo hombre la acusaba de ser una prostituta, pero ella continuaba dejándose excitar por él.

¿Y por qué no había insistido en explicarle la situación? ¿Por qué no le había dejado claro lo equivocado que estaba?

Sakura se dijo que tendría que informar de lo ocurrido al joven burócrata que estaba ayudándola con las escrituras del apartamento. No de todo, claro, se corrigió mentalmente.

¿Y por qué no le había preguntado su nombre? Al menos así podría dar algo más de información a las autoridades. Porque, por encima de todo, era necesario dirimir quién era el verdadero propietario del apartamento, él o ella.

Sakura buscó la tarjeta que le había dado el joven y marcó el número en su móvil.

Él respondió inmediatamente y después de recordarle quién era, Sakura le explicó lo que había sucedido.

—_¿O sea que ese hombre asegura ser el propietario del apartamento? —preguntó el joven burócrata._

—Eso es lo que me ha dicho —confirmó Sakura.

—_No tenemos constancia de que haya nadie más que se haya personado como dueño del apartamento —le aseguró él._

—Entonces eso significa que puedo quedarme aquí, ¿no es así? —insistió ella.

—_Por supuesto —le aseguró el funcionario—. Sabemos que su edificio de apartamentos es uno de los que está involucrado en este desafortunado fraude, pero hasta el momento nadie ha reclamado la propiedad de su apartamento en particular. Sin embargo, como ya le expliqué, eso no significa que no exista otro propietario de quien todavía no tenemos noticias —le advirtió._

—Pero hasta que no se presente ante ustedes y haga una solicitud respecto a la propiedad del apartamento, en principio continúa siendo mío, ¿no es así? —quiso confirmar ella.

—_Por supuesto puede continuar utilizándolo hasta el momento en que sepamos con certeza a quién pertenece —le corrigió el hombre._

Al menos aquello significaba que no tenía que dar crédito a las amenazas del arrogante y apuesto desconocido, se aseguró Sakura más tarde después de colgar el teléfono.

Quizá el hombre creyera que tenía la sartén por el mango, con sus amenazas de denunciarla a la policía para que la deportaran del país, pero él sería quien quedaría en ridículo cuando se viera obligado a aceptar la verdad.

—Ah. Sasuke. Bien. Me alegro de verte, por fin.

La sonrisa y la voz de Orochimaro eran tan suaves como la piel satinada de la joven medio desnuda que el hombre estaba acariciando, tendido en un sofá del camarote principal de su lujoso yate. Varios miembros más de la banda estaban también en el camarote, de pie con los brazos cruzados o apoyados en la pared. Matones, pensó Sasuke.

—Tengo un trabajo para ti —le dijo Chad.

Había deslizado la mano bajo el escueto sujetador de la joven y ahora ella se retorcía y gemía suavemente, supuestamente de placer mientras él le acariciaba el pecho y el resto de los hombres miraba.

La joven que estaba acariciando podía haber sido perfectamente Sakura.

La inmediata y salvaje reacción de Sasuke ante aquella idea le pilló desprevenido. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba, permitiéndose reaccionar así por una mujer que vendía su cuerpo a cualquier hombre que pudiera pagarlo?

—Nos has contado muchas cosas sobre tus influencias en Zuran. Ahora tienes la oportunidad de demostrarlo. Necesito una autorización legal de residencia temporal para unas cuantas amigas mías, sin preguntas. Y la necesito ya.

—¿Unas amigas? —preguntó Sasuke.

Orochimaro miró a la joven que ahora le estaba deslizando una mano bronceada a lo largo del muslo. Sasuke observaba la escena con asco y desprecio.

—Jeny es una de ellas. ¿Te apetece? —le ofreció con un gesto sugerente—. Seguro que te arrepientes de no haber aceptado mi oferta de enviártela para disfrutar un rato de sus talentos. Tú te lo pierdes. Es muy buena. Uno de mis hombres, o yo —aclaró con una sonrisa de sátiro—, probamos primero a todas las chicas que trabajan para mí, y si son especialmente buenas a veces tienen la suerte de que las probemos todos ¿verdad, Jeny? —preguntó Chad a la joven prostituta mientras jugueteaba con uno de sus pezones, su erección evidente bajo la tela del pantalón.

¿Había entendido bien aquellas palabras?, se preguntó Sasuke.

—Pero no te preocupes, si cambias de idea, tengo muchas más como Jeny. ¿Cuánto tardará un hombre de tu posición en conseguir lo que te pido, Sasuke? —preguntó Orochimaro.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, Sasuke logró apartar sus pensamientos del verdadero significado de lo que acababa de oír y concentrarse en el encargo que le estaban haciendo.

—Podría conseguir que las chicas entraran en Zuran inmediatamente —le aseguró, algo que por otro lado era verdad—. Pero si quiero hacerlo sin despertar sospechas creo que será mejor ir un poco más despacio.

Orochimaro le escuchaba en silencio. Por un momento Sasuke temía que hubiera descubierto la verdad sobre su identidad, pero después de una pausa que a Sasuke le pareció demasiado larga, Orochimaro bajó la cabeza y asintió levemente.

—De acuerdo, te doy el tiempo que necesites, pero quiero estar informado de todo lo que ocurra. Oh, y no lo olvides, en esta organización no hay sitio para los que no cumplen sus promesas.

¿Era sólo una advertencia, o debía tomárselo como una amenaza? ¿Sería quizá una alusión al alto cargo del gobierno que estaba involucrado en la estafa de las propiedades fraudulentas?

Sasuke sintió ganas de preguntar directamente sobre su identidad, pero de hacerlo, pondría en peligro toda la operación. La urgencia sólo ponía de manifiesto las ganas que tenía de terminar con todo el asunto y perder de vista a aquellos mafiosos y sus tácticas.

Pero de momento no le quedaba más remedio que esperar y ganarse la confianza de Orochimaro antes de empezar a indagar sobre la identidad de su compatriota traidor.

Aunque sí había una cosa que podía preguntar.

—¿Ya hay alguna de esas chicas trabajando aquí? —preguntó, fingiendo indiferencia.

—No soy tan tonto —le dijo Chad—. He pagado mucho dinero por ellas: están limpias, bien entrenadas y son más que espectaculares. No pienso arriesgar la inversión permitiéndoles trabajar antes de tener la autorización oficial. Jeny y algunas más están aquí en el yate como muestra para algunos clientes de mi total confianza. No pienso dejarlas fuera de mi vista, y uno de mis hombres las tiene vigiladas continuamente —le explicó—. Las demás están en una casa segura fuera del país, donde parte de mis hombres se aseguran de que continúan allí. ¿Quieres echar una ojeada a las demás?

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

Cinco minutos después, seis jóvenes espectaculares estaban delante de él, seis mujeres totalmente desconocidas. Ninguna de ellas era Sakura, y era evidente que, si una de sus valiosas inversiones desaparecía, Orochimaro lo sabría.

—Si quieres, llévate a Jeny esta noche. Le diré a uno de mis hombres que la lleve a tu casa dentro de un par de horas y después la vuelva a traer. O puedes disfrutar con ella un par de horas aquí.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza.

—Ahora no. Tengo que hablar con algunas personas sobre lo que hemos estado hablando —le dijo Sasuke, lo que era la verdad.

Sakura se tensó poniéndose a la defensiva al oír a Sasuke entrar de nuevo en el apartamento, y miró la puerta del estudio, ahora cerrada con llave, que era lo único que podía protegerla de su ira.

El corazón le latía a toda velocidad. Poco antes había descubierto que el estudio tenía cerradura y había decidido encerrarse allí a la espera del regreso de Sasuke. Al menos así podría evitar que la echara a la fuerza de allí, aunque estar encerrada en el pequeño despacho con su diminuto cuarto de baño empezaba a darle claustrofobia.

Sasuke miró a su alrededor sin ver ni rastro de Sakura. ¿Había decidido obedecerle y marcharse? La idea no le complació tanto como hubiera debido.

Sasuke aspiró la fragancia femenina en el aire, ligera y delicada, y fue a la cocina. Allí vio el bolso y el móvil de Sakura sobre la encimera, y suspiró con alivio. Era evidente que todavía seguía allí. Sasuke se acercó al bolso y sacó el pasaporte.

—¿Sakura? —dijo él.

Sakura se tensó al oírle llamarla por su nombre, pero no porque sintiera miedo. No, la tensión que se apoderó de su cuerpo tenía una causa muy diferente.

Una serie de imágenes pasaron por su mente una cama grande, un cuerpo masculino desnudo, unas manos expertas cuyas caricias todavía sentía en su piel desnuda.

Sasuke oyó un ruido. Provenía de su estudio. Fue hasta la puerta y maldijo en voz baja cuando se dio cuenta de que ella se había encerrado por dentro.

—¡Abre la puerta! —exigió.

—No tienes derecho a ordenarme nada —le respondió Sakura al otro lado de la puerta de madera—. Quizá creas que este apartamento es tuyo, pero yo tengo los documentos y las escrituras que demuestran que mi padre lo compró. Ahora mi padre ha muerto, y el apartamento es mío. Y no permitiré que nadie me eche de aquí a la fuerza ni con amenazas, y mucho menos tú. Es un apartamento muy valioso, y hasta que alguien demuestre que no es mío pienso quedarme aquí, para asegurarme de que nadie me lo arrebata.

Sakura estaba orgullosa de la firmeza de su voz, y del discurso que tanto había preparado.

De acuerdo, no era una prostituta, se dijo Sasuke, pero era evidente que el dinero era importante para ella, muy importante, si estaba dispuesta a quedarse allí después de las acusaciones que le había hecho.

—Tenemos que hablar sobre esto —le aconsejó él.

—Ya lo he intentado —le recordó SAsuke—, pero no has querido escucharme. Y además, no puedo descartar que todo lo que has dicho y hecho desde el momento en que entré en este apartamento no sea parte de un plan para que me vaya del país y poder quedarte con el apartamento.

—No seas ridícula.

—¿Yo ridícula? Es evidente que tienes la llave de esta casa, igual que yo. Estoy segura de que tienes que conocer el fraude de doble venta de los apartamentos en este edificio y otros, pero no has ido a registrarlo como he hecho yo. Lo he comprobado. ¿Por qué no? —le retó ella—. Si de verdad creyeras que el apartamento es tuyo, sería lo primero que habrías hecho. Creo que eres un oportunista, y que este apartamento no es tuyo en absoluto. Seguro que cuando te diste cuenta de que yo era el único rival por la propiedad de este lugar, estuviste encantado.

Sakura estaba lanzada. Protegida por una cerradura y fuera del alcance de la ira del hombre, se sentía con más libertad para decir lo que pensaba.

—Así que piensas quedarte ahí encerrada hasta que mueras de inanición —quiso saber Sasuke al otro lado de la puerta—. Los procesos legales en Zuran pueden alargarse más de lo que te imaginas —le advirtió.

«¡Comida!», exclamó Sakura para sus adentros. No había pensado en eso.

—Un ser humano puede vivir semanas tomando sólo agua.

—Algunos sí —confirmó él—, entre ellos algunos miembros de las tribus beduinas de las que desciendo, pero dudo que tú puedas pasar ni siquiera un día. Además, tengo otra llave del estudio.

¡Oh, no!

Sakura miró a la puerta.

—No soy una prostituta —le advirtió.

Sasuke dejó escapar un suspiro cargado de impaciencia.

—No, ahora sé que no lo eres.

—¿Qué?

SAkura apenas podía dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Por qué? —preguntó en un tono que no ocultaba su agradecimiento ante el hecho de que el estuviera dispuesto por fin a aceptar la verdad—. Podría denunciarte a las autoridades por lo que has hecho, y dicho —añadió ella, en tono amenazador.

—Desde ahí dentro seguro que no —le recordó Sasuke—. Mi ordenador está cerrado y te has dejado el móvil en la cocina, junto con tu bolso.

Mientras hablaba con ella, Sasuke había marcado el teléfono directo del jefe de la policía de Zuran. Ahora tenía suficiente información sobre Sakura para conseguir un informe completo. Se alejó del estudio y fue a la cocina, devolvió el pasaporte de Sakura a su bolso y cerró la puerta para poder dar instrucciones al jefe de policía de que investigara todo lo que pudiera sobre ella.

—Oh, y creo que también merecería la pena investigar si hay alguien en las altas esferas del gobierno que ha estado haciendo preguntas sobre la posibilidad de permisos de residencia para unas cincuenta jóvenes —añadió Sasuke—. orochimaro me ha pedido que le consiga los permisos para un grupo de prostitutas. Quiere hacerlas entrar en el país para que trabajen aquí. Yo he fingido estar de acuerdo con él, pero le he advertido que me llevará un tiempo.

Sakura escuchaba los sonidos apagados que llegaban desde el otro extremo del apartamento y reflexionó sobre su situación. No tenía comida, ni teléfono, ni ningún medio para ponerse en contacto con el exterior. Al menos el hombre había aceptado que no era una prostituta. ¿Significaba eso que podía abrir la puerta y hablar con él cara a cara?

Sasuke oyó la llave girar en la cerradura de la puerta del despacho a la vez que él abría la de la cocina. Impasible, permaneció de pie y esperó a que Sakura saliera.

Era una lástima que Sakura estuviera resuelta a luchar por la propiedad del apartamento. A él no le interesaba en absoluto. Sin embargo, mientras se viera obligado a pasar por un miembro desafecto de la familia real de Zuran, motivado por resentimiento y codicia, no le quedaba otro remedio que vivir en el apartamento que Orochimaro le había regalado para evitar levantar sospechas.

Por otro lado, tampoco podía acudir a las autoridades para registrar el apartamento de manera legal como supuesto propietario. Eso conduciría a todo tipo de complicaciones, y correría el riesgo de ser desenmascarado. Y no podía permitirse eso ahora que había conseguido convencer a Orochimaro de que era un personaje digno de su confianza. Sabía que tenía que desenmascarar al alto cargo del gobierno de Zuran antes de que Orochimaro, con su ayuda, lograra establecer en el país sus redes de tráfico de drogas y prostitución. El daño internacional a la credibilidad del emir, y por supuesto del emirato, era incalculable. Zuran tenía que mantener su reputación como un país seguro y respetuoso con la ley.

Al ver a Sakura salir del estudio y dirigirse hacia él, el primer pensamiento de Sasuke fue que su aspecto era mucho más frágil y vulnerable que la imagen que se había hecho hasta ahora.

Daba la sensación de que a Sakura le costaba levantar la cabeza y mirarlo a los ojos, no sólo por lo que había sucedido, sino también por lo que le había dicho. Sin embargo, ella logró hacerlo.

—Bueno —empezó Sasuke—, para que quede claro entre nosotros ¿Tú creías que tu padre era el propietario de este apartamento?

—No, yo sé que era el propietario —le corrigió Sakura sin dejarse avasallar—. Y tengo los documentos que lo demuestran.

Ignorando el comentario, Sasuke continuo con su interrogatorio.

—¿Cuándo murió tu padre?

—Hace casi tres semanas.

—¿Quieres decir que has esperado tanto tiempo para venir a buscar su herencia? —dijo Sasuke sin molestarse en ocultar el desprecio en su voz.

Sakura sintió que le ardía la cara, pero antes de poder justificar su comportamiento hablándole de Kurenai y Takeshi, el teléfono móvil de Sasuke empezó a sonar.

Tariq la observaba en silencio, esperando su respuesta, y continuó mirándola, a pesar del timbre del teléfono. La fuerza de su mirada obligó a Sakura a desviar los ojos y él por fin contestó a la llamada.

—Espera aquí —le ordenó antes de salir de la cocina y cerrar la puerta de atrás.

La llamada era del jefe de policía para darle la información que había logrado recabar sobre Sakura. El policía le explicó que Sakura se había ausentado temporalmente de su trabajo en Londres porque creía haber heredado un apartamento comprado por su difunto padre.

—Dado que el apartamento es uno de los involucrados en el fraude de doble venta, le han informado de que puede quedarse en él hasta que se establezca quién es el verdadero propietario. Por lo visto, ella está impaciente por registrar la propiedad a su nombre y venderla lo antes posible.

—¿Y es legítimamente la hija y heredera de ese hombre? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Los documentos que presentó eran legales —le aseguró el jefe de policía.

—Y su trabajo en Londres, ¿en qué consiste exactamente?

—Trabaja como analista financiera.

—¿Ésa es su única fuente de ingresos? —insistió él.

—Sí, al menos que nosotros sepamos.

Agradeciendo al policía la información que le había comunicado, Sasuke cortó la comunicación y miró hacia la puerta cerrada.

Era evidente que se había equivocado rotundamente al juzgarla. Y eso, para un hombre con su sentido del orgullo y del honor, era algo muy difícil de soportar. Peor aún, había permitido que sus emociones le ocultaran la verdad.

Pero eso no significaba que tuviera que responsabilizarse por lo ocurrido. Ella tampoco había hecho ningún intento de detenerlo o protestar, ni había hecho nada que le hiciera pensar que estaba equivocado.

Por su comportamiento, cualquiera hubiera imaginado que mantenía relaciones con desconocidos de manera regular. Y además, según lo que había oído él, las jóvenes occidentales eran lo que él consideraba sexualmente promiscuas, aunque ellas no lo veían igual. Presumían abiertamente de mantener relaciones de una noche.

Si ése era el caso, ¿por qué debería sentirse culpable de tomar lo que ella le entregó voluntariamente?

Por eso decidió que no le debía absolutamente nada.

* * *

_**AVANCE**_

…_Eres el tipo de hombre que ve a las mujeres como una mercancía, algo que se puede comprar, usar y tirar?_

_._

_._

_._

_No hubo ningún nosotros. Tú utilizaste mi cuerpo para tu satisfacción sexual, y cuando…_

_._

.

.

_¡La deseaba! ¿Cómo era posible? Furioso consigo mismo, Sasuke retrocedió y se dio la vuelta para ocultar la evidencia de su excitación.._

_

* * *

_

Y AKI ESTA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, GRACIAS A TODOS POR DEJARME COMENTARIOS, TANTO A LOS ANONIMOS COMO A KIENES TIENE CUENTA, ESPRO PODER RESPONDER SUS DUDAS... AHORA TENGO QUE PREPARARME PA UN PARCIAL DE LA U.

BESOS SE CUIDAN!!!!


	6. Cap05

**creo que me demore un _poquito_ jejeje...**(T:T) lo siento... pero he tenid una suerte con las pruebas sorpresas...

sin mas les digo qe jni la trama original ni los perdonajes me pertenecen... y ahora un nuevo cap...

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Sasuke abrió la puerta y entró de nuevo en la cocina. Sakura sintió un aleteo en el estómago, y tuvo que reconocer que sólo verlo despertaba en ella reacciones que hasta ahora desconocía. ¿Sería sólo él quién las despertaba?

—Dime, si estabas segura de que tu padre era el dueño de este apartamento, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada noche?

A Sakura le costó unos segundos superar el efecto que la presencia masculina tenía en ella y recoger los cabos de la discusión anterior.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó—. Apenas me diste la oportunidad. Yo pensaba que estaba sola en el apartamento, y después pensé que habías entrado ilegalmente y…

Sasuke la miró con desdén.

—Todo pasó muy deprisa —se defendió ella.

—Y tú eres una mujer sedienta de dinero y sin duda pensaste que acostarte conmigo te ayudaría a conseguir algo más, quizá en forma de regalo.

—¡No! —exclamó sakura escandalizada.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me detuviste una vez superado el susto inicial de mi presencia?

—No… no sabía qué pensar.

Sakura no lo detuvo porque no pudo, y porque no quiso. Porque entró en un estado de placer físico que se apoderó y anuló todo tipo de razonamiento lógico y la dejó a merced de sus sensaciones.

Él continuaba mirándola fijamente, claramente dudando de sus excusas.

—Estaba medio dormida —trató de defenderse ella—. Apenas me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y mucho menos por qué.

Sakura se dijo que no podía hablarle de su pasado, ni de su padre. Y por supuesto tampoco podía hablarle de la represión a la que había sometido durante años a su propia sexualidad, y el miedo que eso le producía.

Además, ¿cómo explicar lo que ni siquiera ella lograba entender?

¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Que era vulnerable a su proximidad? ¿Que cuando lo veía deseaba repetir lo ocurrido? ¿Que lo deseaba?

No, eso no era cierto. No lo deseaba. E incluso si así fuera, no se permitiría una repetición de la noche anterior, se aseguró con fiereza.

Otro hombre se hubiera dejado engañar por la vulnerabilidad emocional en el suave temblor de la voz femenina, reconoció Sasuke, pero a él no lo embaucaban tan fácilmente.

Al menos mental y emocionalmente, pero ¿y físicamente? ¿Cómo explicaba la reacción física a ella la pasada noche, y también aquella mañana? No era una reacción propia de un hombre con control de su cuerpo y de sí mismo, y eso le irritaba profundamente.

—Pero esta mañana, cuando has encontrado mi nota y el dinero, has tenido que darte cuenta….

La mirada de desprecio en los ojos grises acompañada del gesto desdeñoso en los labios enfureció a Sakura.

—¿Tenía que haberme dado cuenta de qué? ¿De que eres el tipo de hombre que ve a las mujeres como una mercancía, algo que se puede comprar, usar y tirar? —le retó ella furiosa—. Sí, me he dado cuenta. Y por eso me he dicho que, en cuanto tuviera en regla los documentos necesarios para poner el apartamento de mi padre a mi nombre, intentaría descubrir cómo habías entrado en mi apartamento para evitar que volvieras a hacerlo.

Sakura alzó los hombros con el mismo desprecio que él unos momentos antes.

—Claro que sé que los hombres como tú existen, hombres incapaces de tener una relación normal y sana con una mujer, y por normal me refiero a basada en sentimientos sinceros y respeto. Pero yo nunca me rebajaría a tener relaciones con un hombre así.

—Nosotros no hemos tenido una relación —le interrumpió el, con voz helada—. Sólo ha sido sexo de una noche.

—¿Nosotros? ¿Qué nosotros? —le espetó ella incapaz de contenerse—. No hubo ningún nosotros. Tú utilizaste mi cuerpo para tu satisfacción sexual, y cuando…

—¿Me estás diciendo en serio que no obtuviste ningún tipo de gratificación ni placer en lo que compartimos? —le interrumpió él—. Porque si es eso lo que estás…

—De acuerdo, consigues placer excitando a mujeres —le interrumpió ella—. Eso no cambia el hecho de que tienes que pagar para hacerlo.

—¿Que yo tengo que pagar?

Nadie, y mucho menos una mujer, le había hablado a Sasuke con tanto desprecio. Él era miembro de la familia real de Zuran, y más aún, el único descendiente de un linaje de gran antigüedad, la realidad viviente de un nombre real nacido del misterio y la leyenda.

—Yo no tengo que pagar a ninguna mujer para eso, algo que te puedo demostrar ahora mismo —le informó él.

Sakura dio un paso hacia atrás al ver a Sasuke acercarse con pasos firmes hacia ella. Pero no fue miedo la sensación que la embargó.

¡La deseaba! ¿Cómo era posible? Furioso consigo mismo, Sasuke retrocedió y se dio la vuelta para ocultar la evidencia de su excitación.

—Puesto que ahora también eres consciente de que yo también me considero propietario de este apartamento, supongo que habrás informado a las autoridades.

Sakura se pasó la punta de la lengua por los labios resecos.

—No exactamente —dijo ella—. No es asunto mío reclamar la propiedad de este apartamento. Y además, tampoco podía hacerlo. Ni siquiera conozco tu nombre. Sólo les he dicho que había otra persona que se creía el dueño, pero las autoridades me han informado de que no hay nadie más que oficialmente haya mostrado dicho interés.

—Y seguro que eso te ha complacido. Especialmente por las plusvalías que puedes obtener con la venta del apartamento.

—¿Y por qué no? —le respondió furiosa SAkura.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta y cruzando los brazos.

—Si de verdad crees que el apartamento es tuyo, ¿por que no lo has registrado? —quiso saber ella, dejando aclaro que no le creía.

Sasuke ya había tenido suficiente.

—¿Te atreves a acusarme de mentir? —preguntó incrédulo.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que sus palabras le habían ofendido. Se notaba en la tensión que emanaba de él, en la hostilidad de su mirada y en la postura de su cuerpo. Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a rendirse. Hasta que le informaran oficialmente de que su padre no era el dueño legal del apartamento pensaba quedarse allí.

—Tengo tanto derecho como tú a estar aquí —le informó él—. Seguramente incluso más.

—Yo no pienso irme —le aseguró ella—. Es lo que mi padre hubiera querido.

—Y ya veo que era alguien muy importante para ti —dijo él burlón—. Después de todo, su muerte te dejó tan abatida, que pasaste prácticamente tres semanas llorándolo antes de venir a reclamar la herencia.

Sasuke esperó a que ella negara la acusación, pero para su sorpresa, Sakura se limitó a decir:

—No, apenas tenía relación con él. Mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo tenía ocho años. Desde entonces hasta casi los veinte apenas vi a mi padre. Ni mi madre ni él quisieron nunca tenerme.

Sasuke empezó a fruncir el ceño. ¿Era ésa la razón por la que le interesaba tanto la riqueza material, o estaba intentando ganarse sus simpatías?

—¿Entonces con quién vivías?

SAkura sonrió con amargura.

—Viví en un carísimo internado pagado por mi padrastro. Ni él ni mi madre querían que les recordaran que ella había estado antes casada con mi padre. Mi padrastro es un hombre muy rico, y cuando regresó a Australia con mi madre, a mí me dejaron en Inglaterra. No les fue difícil encontrar y pagar a alguien para que se ocupara de mí.

Sauke desvió la mirada. Él también había estado en un internado británico, y había conocido la soledad que la experiencia entrañaba.

—Pero mi infancia queda muy lejos en el pasado —dijo SAkura restándole importancia a sus palabras—. Ahora es el presente. Mi padre tenía una forma de vida más bien nómada, y este apartamento es prácticamente su único activo financiero, y yo como su hija…

—¿Quieres el dinero que te corresponde? —preguntó Sasuke, con la voz tajante y la mirada dura.

—Quiero lo que en justicia me corresponde —dijo ella, y decidió interrumpir el hostil interrogatorio.

Ya había respondido a demasiadas preguntas, y le había contado demasiado de sí misma.

—¿Por eso tiene relaciones sexuales con hombres que no conoces? —preguntó él—. ¿Para vengarte del abandono de tus padres?

Sakura sabía que tenía que defenderse de aquella grave acusación.

—¡Yo no…!

«No tengo relaciones sexuales», estuvo a punto de decir, pero se contuvo a tiempo y se irguió cuan alta era.

—No tengo que darte ninguna explicación —dijo más calmada—. Lo único que tienes que saber es que voy a quedarme en este apartamento hasta que se aclare su propiedad legal, y nada me hará cambiar de idea. Así que, como acabas de decir, si estás pensando amedrentarme para que me vaya, pierdes el tiempo.

Era una situación totalmente insostenible, pero a Sasuke no le quedaba más alternativa que aceptarla. Y con ella, la presencia de Sakura en el apartamento.

¿Solo por ese motivo? ¿Estaba seguro? ¿Estaba seguro de que su decisión, su determinación a seguir en el apartamento no tenía nada que ver con la noche anterior y el hecho de que parte de él todavía sentía su sabor, oía sus gemidos, la sentía en sus brazos, cuerpo a cuerpo con su propia carne?

El no era un niño, tenía treinta y cuatro años, pero aunque tenía otras necesidades propias de un hombre, también tenía autocontrol. Había mantenido una relación con una mujer experimentada y comprensiva, pero no sentía más que desprecio por las mujeres que iban de un hombre a otro sólo por dinero.

Algún día se casaría, por supuesto. Pero el matrimonio de sus padres le hacía ser bastante cínico hacia la institución. Aunque quizá se amaran profundamente cuando se casaron, el amor no duró. Su padre dejó a su esposa y a su hijo cuando Sasuke apenas tenía cuatro años. Todavía recordaba el dolor que sintió y las lágrimas que derramó cuando su padre los abandonó. La experiencia le enseñó a no dejarse dominar por sus emociones. El celibato emocional era algo que había elegido deliberadamente, y el celibato físico, aunque no voluntario, sí era preferible a cualquiera otra de las opciones que tenía ante él.

—Si quieres quedarte…

—Lo que quiero es que te vayas —le espetó Sakura—. Y cuanto antes mejor. Los dos no podemos quedarnos aquí —añadió ella al no obtener respuesta—. Además, sólo hay un dormitorio.

—Mi dormitorio —recalcó Sasuke—. ¿O esperabas que te invitara a compartirlo conmigo?

—¿Después de lo de anoche?

Al instante se dio cuenta de que no debería haberlo mencionado.

—No recuerdo haberte oído protestar. De hecho.

—Ya es suficiente —le atajó ella con firmeza, casi corriendo fuera de la cocina.

Necesitaba aire fresco, y un lugar donde poder respirar. Al entrar en la puerta del salón del apartamento, se dio cuenta de que detrás de los enormes ventanales había una inmensa terraza al aire libre.

Aire fresco. Desesperada, Sskura salió en busca de un poco de oxígeno para sus maltrechos pulmones.

SAsuke miró el reloj de oro que llevaba en la muñeca, y apretó los labios. ¿Qué motivaba a una mujer como SAkura Talbot?, se preguntó. ¿Acaso no tenía en consideración el peligro que corría al entregarse a un hombre desconocido? ¿O era el peligro lo que provocaba su excitación?

Sacudió la cabeza. Ella no era su responsabilidad, se recordó irritado cruzando a grandes zancadas el espacioso salón y yendo detrás de ella. No le debía nada. Ella no significaba nada para él.

Afuera casi había anochecido, y diversos y exóticos aromas flotaban mágicamente en el aire cálido de la noche. Entre ellos el tentador olor a comida de algún restaurante cercano. SAkura sintió que le rugía el estómago de hambre. ¿En qué demonios se había metido? Ella, que siempre vivía su vida de forma tan meticulosa y planeada.

—Estas aquí.

SAkura se volvió despacio, sintiendo cómo se le erizaba la piel con una mezcla de emociones que podían ser peligrosas. Aprensión, rabia y hostilidad, unidas a la llamarada de excitación que le recorrió al recordar con cada poro de su cuerpo las sensaciones de la noche anterior.

La cautela le instaba a ignorarlo, a meterse directamente en el estudio y encerrarse en su interior.

Pero inexplicablemente, esa vez estaba ignorando la cautela a favor de algo mucho más temerario y arriesgado.

—Necesitaba aire fresco —dijo ella—. Y…

SAsuke la interrumpió, y preguntó arisco:

—¿Qué te hace arriesgarte de esa manera? ¿Te das cuenta del peligro que hubieras podido correr?

De todas las tretas masculinas, aquella se llevaba la palma. ¿Cómo se atrevía a intentar disfrazar su comportamiento por una falsa preocupación hacia ella?

—Como si te preocupara mucho —le espetó ella cínicamente—. ¿O era eso lo que hacías anoche, mostrarme tu lado amable?

—Mi preocupación de anoche estaba dirigida más bien hacia un asunto más personal, de buena salud sexual —le dijo él con franqueza—. Algo que hubiera pensado debería ser de gran importancia para una mujer de tu experiencia. ¿No aprendiste nada anoche? —añadió él con dureza—. ¿O es el peligro lo que te excita?

La cólera masculina prendió la de ella, y Sakura cruzó la línea de su propio autocontrol.

—Para tu información, lo que ocurrió anoche no es… yo nunca… Escucha, lo de anoche fue un error, ¿de acuerdo? No tenía que haber pasado, pero pasó. Pero no tengo que darte ninguna explicación, y me da igual cómo quieras interpretar mi comportamiento.

—¿En serio? —la desafió él.

—En serio —dijo Sakura, convencida de que lo decía en serio.

—Pero es evidente que te preocupa que tu comportamiento de anoche me lleve a creer que eres una mujer dispuesta a mantener relaciones sexuales con un desconocido, y evidentemente no por primera vez.

¿No por primera vez? SAkura estaba cansada, tenía hambre, y todavía estaba sin lograr recuperarse de todo lo que había experimentado hasta el momento. En resumen, había aguantado más que suficiente.

—En eso te equivocas —le aseguró ella furiosa—. Más aún, lo de anoche no sólo fue la primera vez, sino, también la última vez. Prefiero seguir siendo célibe el resto de mi vida que…

¡Maldita sea!, no quería llorar. ¡No iba a llorar delante de él!

—… que verme sometida a la humillación a la que me forzaste anoche.

¡Cómo se alegraba de haber reprimido su sexualidad hasta ahora!, pensó Sakura. ¡Y cómo deseaba haber continuado haciéndolo! ¡Y cuánto quería no haberlo conocido!

—¿Célibe? ¿Una mujer como tú?

El desprecio e incredulidad en sus palabras terminó con el poco autocontrol que Sakura tenía sobre sí misma.

—¿Una mujer como yo? ¿Quieres decir que porque soy virgen mi curiosidad sexual me llevó al sexo?

—¿Tú, virgen? —Sasuke sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad—. ¡Mientes!

—No, no miento —SAsuke sacudió la cabeza cansada—. Pero veo que no tienes interés en creerme. Puedes pensar lo que quieras, me da igual.

SAkura sabía que tenía que alejarse de él antes de que desestabilizara por completo su equilibrio emocional. Sin esperar su respuesta, le dio la espalda y se metió en el interior del apartamento. Allí se dirigió sin pensarlo al pequeño estudio y cerró con llave. Agotada física y emocionalmente, Sasura se apoyó contra la puerta cerrada y cerró los ojos. ¿Cómo había logrado aquel hombre, aquel desconocido, tener tanta influencia en su estabilidad y equilibrio emocional? ¿La estabilidad y el equilibrio emocional que tanto había luchado por conseguir?

* * *

Sasuke estaba solo en la inmensa terraza.

Una suave brisa susurraba incansable a su alrededor. La misma brisa que seguramente había susurrado entre los maravillosos jardines colgantes del Valle Escondido. La brisa olía a desierto y a su pureza, a su libertad, y la fragancia le recordó el olor de Sakura.

Le había mentido, por supuesto, al decir que era virgen.

¿Pero y si no? ¿Y si lo era? El código del desierto era muy estricto; era un código destinado a proteger el honor de los hombres y la virtud de las mujeres. Un código que decía ojo por ojo, diente por diente, y la única manera de devolver la virtud arrebatada a una mujer era a través del matrimonio.

Pero ella no era virgen, y él no le había arrebatado nada.

Pero ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de lo vulnerable que era? ¿Acaso no era consciente de lo fácil que sería para un hombre de su posición, un hombre sin escrúpulos, utilizarla de la forma más abusiva y primitiva antes de abandonarla?

Alguien podría encerrarla en un apartamento como aquél y no permitirle salir de allí nunca. Alguien podría obligarla a aceptar hacer cosas inimaginables, y nadie podría hacer nada hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

Sasuke se dijo que Sakura necesitaba protección de sí misma, no sólo de los hombres que quisieran abusar de ella. ¿No se daba cuenta del efecto que podía tener en algunos hombres la afirmación de que era virgen?

¿Y no tenía él cosas más importantes en qué pensar que en una estúpida mujer sin ningún tipo de respeto hacia sí misma?

* * *

prometo que pa el proximo ya esta la conti...

aki un peque adelanto...

_Había algo tremendamente sensual, inquietante y primitivo en la rítmica caricia, y la respuesta que provocó en ella. Como si algo oscuro escondido en su interior respondiera al ritmo que él había marcado, como la primera noche cuando…_

.

.

.

_—Descarada —le oyó decir—. Me devoras con los ojos, igual que me…_

_._

_._

_._

_La mano de él le tomó un seno y ella sintió cómo el libro que llevaba se le deslizaba entre las manos..._

_**rewies...?**  
_


	7. CAp 06

**bueno creo que tengo muuuuy mal eso del sentido del tiempo verdad...?**

**lo siento, pero aki lo tienen, va a ir doble, ya saben por eso de haberme demorado...**

**Capítulo 5**

Sasuke abrió la puerta y entró de nuevo en la cocina. Sakura sintió un aleteo en el estómago, y tuvo que reconocer que sólo verlo despertaba en ella reacciones que hasta ahora desconocía. ¿Sería sólo él quién las despertaba?

—Dime, si estabas segura de que tu padre era el dueño de este apartamento, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada noche?

A Sakura le costó unos segundos superar el efecto que la presencia masculina tenía en ella y recoger los cabos de la discusión anterior.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó—. Apenas me diste la oportunidad. Yo pensaba que estaba sola en el apartamento, y después pensé que habías entrado ilegalmente y…

Sasuke la miró con desdén.

—Todo pasó muy deprisa —se defendió ella.

—Y tú eres una mujer sedienta de dinero y sin duda pensaste que acostarte conmigo te ayudaría a conseguir algo más, quizá en forma de regalo.

—¡No! —exclamó Sakura escandalizada.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me detuviste una vez superado el susto inicial de mi presencia?

—No… no sabía qué pensar.

Sakura no lo detuvo porque no pudo, y porque no quiso. Porque entró en un estado de placer físico que se apoderó y anuló todo tipo de razonamiento lógico y la dejó a merced de sus sensaciones.

Él continuaba mirándola fijamente, claramente dudando de sus excusas.

—Estaba medio dormida —trató de defenderse ella—. Apenas me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y mucho menos por qué.

Sakura se dijo que no podía hablarle de su pasado, ni de su padre. Y por supuesto tampoco podía hablarle de la represión a la que había sometido durante años a su propia sexualidad, y el miedo que eso le producía.

Además, ¿cómo explicar lo que ni siquiera ella lograba entender?

¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Que era vulnerable a su proximidad? ¿Que cuando lo veía deseaba repetir lo ocurrido? ¿Que lo deseaba?

No, eso no era cierto. No lo deseaba. E incluso si así fuera, no se permitiría una repetición de la noche anterior, se aseguró con fiereza.

Otro hombre se hubiera dejado engañar por la vulnerabilidad emocional en el suave temblor de la voz femenina, reconoció Sasuke, pero a él no lo embaucaban tan fácilmente.

Al menos mental y emocionalmente, pero ¿y físicamente? ¿Cómo explicaba la reacción física a ella la pasada noche, y también aquella mañana? No era una reacción propia de un hombre con control de su cuerpo y de sí mismo, y eso le irritaba profundamente.

—Pero esta mañana, cuando has encontrado mi nota y el dinero, has tenido que darte cuenta….

La mirada de desprecio en los ojos Negros acompañada del gesto desdeñoso en los labios enfureció a Sakura.

—¿Tenía que haberme dado cuenta de qué? ¿De que eres el tipo de hombre que ve a las mujeres como una mercancía, algo que se puede comprar, usar y tirar? —le retó ella furiosa—. Sí, me he dado cuenta. Y por eso me he dicho que, en cuanto tuviera en regla los documentos necesarios para poner el apartamento de mi padre a mi nombre, intentaría descubrir cómo habías entrado en mi apartamento para evitar que volvieras a hacerlo.

Sakura alzó los hombros con el mismo desprecio que él unos momentos antes.

—Claro que sé que los hombres como tú existen, hombres incapaces de tener una relación normal y sana con una mujer, y por normal me refiero a basada en sentimientos sinceros y respeto. Pero yo nunca me rebajaría a tener relaciones con un hombre así.

—Nosotros no hemos tenido una relación —le interrumpió el, con voz helada—. Sólo ha sido sexo de una noche.

—¿Nosotros? ¿Qué nosotros? —le espetó ella incapaz de contenerse—. No hubo ningún nosotros. Tú utilizaste mi cuerpo para tu satisfacción sexual, y cuando…

—¿Me estás diciendo en serio que no obtuviste ningún tipo de gratificación ni placer en lo que compartimos? —le interrumpió él—. Porque si es eso lo que estás…

—De acuerdo, consigues placer excitando a mujeres —le interrumpió ella—. Eso no cambia el hecho de que tienes que pagar para hacerlo.

—¿Que yo tengo que pagar?

Nadie, y mucho menos una mujer, le había hablado a Sasuke con tanto desprecio. Él era miembro de la familia real de Zuran, y más aún, el único descendiente de un linaje de gran antigüedad, la realidad viviente de un nombre real nacido del misterio y la leyenda.

—Yo no tengo que pagar a ninguna mujer para eso, algo que te puedo demostrar ahora mismo —le informó él.

Sakura dio un paso hacia atrás al ver a Sasuke acercarse con pasos firmes hacia ella. Pero no fue miedo la sensación que la embargó.

¡La deseaba! ¿Cómo era posible? Furioso consigo mismo, Sasuke retrocedió y se dio la vuelta para ocultar la evidencia de su excitación.

—Puesto que ahora también eres consciente de que yo también me considero propietario de este apartamento, supongo que habrás informado a las autoridades.

Sakura se pasó la punta de la lengua por los labios resecos.

—No exactamente —dijo ella—. No es asunto mío reclamar la propiedad de este apartamento. Y además, tampoco podía hacerlo. Ni siquiera conozco tu nombre. Sólo les he dicho que había otra persona que se creía el dueño, pero las autoridades me han informado de que no hay nadie más que oficialmente haya mostrado dicho interés.

—Y seguro que eso te ha complacido. Especialmente por las plusvalías que puedes obtener con la venta del apartamento.

—¿Y por qué no? —le respondió furiosa Sakura.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta y cruzando los brazos.

—Si de verdad crees que el apartamento es tuyo, ¿por que no lo has registrado? —quiso saber ella, dejando aclaro que no le creía.

Sasuke ya había tenido suficiente.

—¿Te atreves a acusarme de mentir? —preguntó incrédulo.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que sus palabras le habían ofendido. Se notaba en la tensión que emanaba de él, en la hostilidad de su mirada y en la postura de su cuerpo. Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a rendirse. Hasta que le informaran oficialmente de que su padre no era el dueño legal del apartamento pensaba quedarse allí.

—Tengo tanto derecho como tú a estar aquí —le informó él—. Seguramente incluso más.

—Yo no pienso irme —le aseguró ella—. Es lo que mi padre hubiera querido.

—Y ya veo que era alguien muy importante para ti —dijo él burlón—. Después de todo, su muerte te dejó tan abatida, que pasaste prácticamente tres semanas llorándolo antes de venir a reclamar la herencia.

Sasuke esperó a que ella negara la acusación, pero para su sorpresa, Sakura se limitó a decir:

—No, apenas tenía relación con él. Mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo tenía ocho años. Desde entonces hasta casi los veinte apenas vi a mi padre. Ni mi madre ni él quisieron nunca tenerme.

Sasuke empezó a fruncir el ceño. ¿Era ésa la razón por la que le interesaba tanto la riqueza material, o estaba intentando ganarse sus simpatías?

—¿Entonces con quién vivías?

Sakura sonrió con amargura.

—Viví en un carísimo internado pagado por mi padrastro. Ni él ni mi madre querían que les recordaran que ella había estado antes casada con mi padre. Mi padrastro es un hombre muy rico, y cuando regresó a Australia con mi madre, a mí me dejaron en Inglaterra. No les fue difícil encontrar y pagar a alguien para que se ocupara de mí.

Sasuke desvió la mirada. Él también había estado en un internado británico, y había conocido la soledad que la experiencia entrañaba.

—Pero mi infancia queda muy lejos en el pasado —dijo Sakura restándole importancia a sus palabras—. Ahora es el presente. Mi padre tenía una forma de vida más bien nómada, y este apartamento es prácticamente su único activo financiero, y yo como su hija…

—¿Quieres el dinero que te corresponde? —preguntó Sasuke, con la voz tajante y la mirada dura.

—Quiero lo que en justicia me corresponde —dijo ella, y decidió interrumpir el hostil interrogatorio.

Ya había respondido a demasiadas preguntas, y le había contado demasiado de sí misma.

—¿Por eso tiene relaciones sexuales con hombres que no conoces? —preguntó él—. ¿Para vengarte del abandono de tus padres?

Sakura sabía que tenía que defenderse de aquella grave acusación.

—¡Yo no…!

«No tengo relaciones sexuales», estuvo a punto de decir, pero se contuvo a tiempo y se irguió cuan alta era.

—No tengo que darte ninguna explicación —dijo más calmada—. Lo único que tienes que saber es que voy a quedarme en este apartamento hasta que se aclare su propiedad legal, y nada me hará cambiar de idea. Así que, como acabas de decir, si estás pensando amedrentarme para que me vaya, pierdes el tiempo.

Era una situación totalmente insostenible, pero a Sasuke no le quedaba más alternativa que aceptarla. Y con ella, la presencia de Sakura en el apartamento.

¿Solo por ese motivo? ¿Estaba seguro? ¿Estaba seguro de que su decisión, su determinación a seguir en el apartamento no tenía nada que ver con la noche anterior y el hecho de que parte de él todavía sentía su sabor, oía sus gemidos, la sentía en sus brazos, cuerpo a cuerpo con su propia carne?

El no era un niño, tenía treinta y cuatro años, pero aunque tenía otras necesidades propias de un hombre, también tenía autocontrol. Había mantenido una relación con una mujer experimentada y comprensiva, pero no sentía más que desprecio por las mujeres que iban de un hombre a otro sólo por dinero.

Algún día se casaría, por supuesto. Pero el matrimonio de sus padres le hacía ser bastante cínico hacia la institución. Aunque quizá se amaran profundamente cuando se casaron, el amor no duró. Su padre dejó a su esposa y a su hijo cuando Sasuke apenas tenía cuatro años. Todavía recordaba el dolor que sintió y las lágrimas que derramó cuando su padre los abandonó. La experiencia le enseñó a no dejarse dominar por sus emociones. El celibato emocional era algo que había elegido deliberadamente, y el celibato físico, aunque no voluntario, sí era preferible a cualquiera otra de las opciones que tenía ante él.

—Si quieres quedarte…

—Lo que quiero es que te vayas —le espetó Sakura—. Y cuanto antes mejor. Los dos no podemos quedarnos aquí —añadió ella al no obtener respuesta—. Además, sólo hay un dormitorio.

—Mi dormitorio —recalcó Sasuke—. ¿O esperabas que te invitara a compartirlo conmigo?

—¿Después de lo de anoche?

Al instante se dio cuenta de que no debería haberlo mencionado.

—No recuerdo haberte oído protestar. De hecho.

—Ya es suficiente —le atajó ella con firmeza, casi corriendo fuera de la cocina.

Necesitaba aire fresco, y un lugar donde poder respirar. Al entrar en la puerta del salón del apartamento, se dio cuenta de que detrás de los enormes ventanales había una inmensa terraza al aire libre.

Aire fresco. Desesperada, Sakura salió en busca de un poco de oxígeno para sus maltrechos pulmones.

Sasuke miró el reloj de oro que llevaba en la muñeca, y apretó los labios. ¿Qué motivaba a una mujer como Sakura Haruno?, se preguntó. ¿Acaso no tenía en consideración el peligro que corría al entregarse a un hombre desconocido? ¿O era el peligro lo que provocaba su excitación?

Sacudió la cabeza. Ella no era su responsabilidad, se recordó irritado cruzando a grandes zancadas el espacioso salón y yendo detrás de ella. No le debía nada. Ella no significaba nada para él.

Afuera casi había anochecido, y diversos y exóticos aromas flotaban mágicamente en el aire cálido de la noche. Entre ellos el tentador olor a comida de algún restaurante cercano. Sakura sintió que le rugía el estómago de hambre. ¿En qué demonios se había metido? Ella, que siempre vivía su vida de forma tan meticulosa y planeada.

—Estas aquí.

Sakura se volvió despacio, sintiendo cómo se le erizaba la piel con una mezcla de emociones que podían ser peligrosas. Aprensión, rabia y hostilidad, unidas a la llamarada de excitación que le recorrió al recordar con cada poro de su cuerpo las sensaciones de la noche anterior.

La cautela le instaba a ignorarlo, a meterse directamente en el estudio y encerrarse en su interior.

Pero inexplicablemente, esa vez estaba ignorando la cautela a favor de algo mucho más temerario y arriesgado.

—Necesitaba aire fresco —dijo ella—. Y…

Sasuke la interrumpió, y preguntó arisco:

—¿Qué te hace arriesgarte de esa manera? ¿Te das cuenta del peligro que hubieras podido correr?

De todas las tretas masculinas, aquella se llevaba la palma. ¿Cómo se atrevía a intentar disfrazar su comportamiento por una falsa preocupación hacia ella?

—Como si te preocupara mucho —le espetó ella cínicamente—. ¿O era eso lo que hacías anoche, mostrarme tu lado amable?

—Mi preocupación de anoche estaba dirigida más bien hacia un asunto más personal, de buena salud sexual —le dijo él con franqueza—. Algo que hubiera pensado debería ser de gran importancia para una mujer de tu experiencia. ¿No aprendiste nada anoche? —añadió él con dureza—. ¿O es el peligro lo que te excita?

La cólera masculina prendió la de ella, y Sakura cruzó la línea de su propio autocontrol.

—Para tu información, lo que ocurrió anoche no es… yo nunca… Escucha, lo de anoche fue un error, ¿de acuerdo? No tenía que haber pasado, pero pasó. Pero no tengo que darte ninguna explicación, y me da igual cómo quieras interpretar mi comportamiento.

—¿En serio? —la desafió él.

—En serio —dijo Sakura, convencida de que lo decía en serio.

—Pero es evidente que te preocupa que tu comportamiento de anoche me lleve a creer que eres una mujer dispuesta a mantener relaciones sexuales con un desconocido, y evidentemente no por primera vez.

¿No por primera vez? Sakura estaba cansada, tenía hambre, y todavía estaba sin lograr recuperarse de todo lo que había experimentado hasta el momento. En resumen, había aguantado más que suficiente.

—En eso te equivocas —le aseguró ella furiosa—. Más aún, lo de anoche no sólo fue la primera vez, sino, también la última vez. Prefiero seguir siendo célibe el resto de mi vida que…

¡Maldita sea!, no quería llorar. ¡No iba a llorar delante de él!

—… que verme sometida a la humillación a la que me forzaste anoche.

¡Cómo se alegraba de haber reprimido su sexualidad hasta ahora!, pensó Sakura. ¡Y cómo deseaba haber continuado haciéndolo! ¡Y cuánto quería no haberlo conocido!

—¿Célibe? ¿Una mujer como tú?

El desprecio e incredulidad en sus palabras terminó con el poco autocontrol que Sakura tenía sobre sí misma.

—¿Una mujer como yo? ¿Quieres decir que porque soy virgen mi curiosidad sexual me llevó al sexo?

—¿Tú, virgen? —Sasuke sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad—. ¡Mientes!

—No, no miento —Sakura sacudió la cabeza cansada—. Pero veo que no tienes interés en creerme. Puedes pensar lo que quieras, me da igual.

Sakura sabía que tenía que alejarse de él antes de que desestabilizara por completo su equilibrio emocional. Sin esperar su respuesta, le dio la espalda y se metió en el interior del apartamento. Allí se dirigió sin pensarlo al pequeño estudio y cerró con llave. Agotada física y emocionalmente, Sakura se apoyó contra la puerta cerrada y cerró los ojos. ¿Cómo había logrado aquel hombre, aquel desconocido, tener tanta influencia en su estabilidad y equilibrio emocional? ¿La estabilidad y el equilibrio emocional que tanto había luchado por conseguir?

Sasuke estaba solo en la inmensa terraza.

Una suave brisa susurraba incansable a su alrededor. La misma brisa que seguramente había susurrado entre los maravillosos jardines colgantes del Valle Escondido. La brisa olía a desierto y a su pureza, a su libertad, y la fragancia le recordó el olor de Sakura.

Le había mentido, por supuesto, al decir que era virgen.

¿Pero y si no? ¿Y si lo era? El código del desierto era muy estricto; era un código destinado a proteger el honor de los hombres y la virtud de las mujeres. Un código que decía ojo por ojo, diente por diente, y la única manera de devolver la virtud arrebatada a una mujer era a través del matrimonio.

Pero ella no era virgen, y él no le había arrebatado nada.

Pero ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de lo vulnerable que era? ¿Acaso no era consciente de lo fácil que sería para un hombre de su posición, un hombre sin escrúpulos, utilizarla de la forma más abusiva y primitiva antes de abandonarla?

Alguien podría encerrarla en un apartamento como aquél y no permitirle salir de allí nunca. Alguien podría obligarla a aceptar hacer cosas inimaginables, y nadie podría hacer nada hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

Sasuke se dijo que Sakura necesitaba protección de sí misma, no sólo de los hombres que quisieran abusar de ella. ¿No se daba cuenta del efecto que podía tener en algunos hombres la afirmación de que era virgen?

¿Y no tenía él cosas más importantes en qué pensar que en una estúpida mujer sin ningún tipo de respeto hacia sí misma?


	8. Chapter 7

**bueno lo olvide en lo anterior, pero ya saben la historia no es mias, ni sus personajes ni la trama en si...**

**Capítulo 6**

Tenía que haber exigido el dormitorio principal y dejar al hombre dormir en el estudio, pensó Sakura mirando el pequeño sofá contra la pared del dormitorio que había sido convertido en despacho. Era evidente que era un sofá cama, pero no había espacio suficiente para abrirlo.

Ella se sentía emocional y físicamente agotada, y sin embargo tampoco estaba en condiciones de dormir.

Además, ver tanta gente en parejas en el aeropuerto le había hecho dolorosamente consciente del vacío emocional de su vida. ¿Por eso había reaccionado de forma tan desesperadamente hambrienta al hombre que se presentó a medianoche en su dormitorio? ¿Acaso tenía la intención inconsciente de convertir el deseo sexual en amor de verdad?

¡Qué estupidez!, se dijo.

Sakura fue hacia las estanterías y sacó el libro sobre la historia de Zuran que había visto antes. Después se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en el sofá y lo abrió. Sorprendentemente, al cabo de unos minutos estaba totalmente enfrascada en su lectura.

Sasuke se detuvo en la puerta del estudio. Del interior no llegaba ningún ruido. Era casi medianoche.

Ya había comido la cena que le habían enviar del restaurante, y el joven camarero que se la había llevado había regresado para retirar la bandeja vacía, además de la cena sin tocar que había pedido para Sakura. Por mucho que le molestara su presencia en el apartamento, no podía permitir que muriera de hambre. Sin embargo, si aun así se negaba a comer, era cosa suya.

Sasuke apoyó la mano en el pomo de la puerta y lo giró.

Una lámpara de lectura iluminaba el interior del despacho. Sakura estaba medio tumbada, medio sentada en el sofá, profundamente dormida, y había un libro abierto en el suelo. No parecía muy cómoda. Ni siquiera se había molestado en abrir el pequeño sofá cama.

Dormida su aspecto era joven y vulnerable. Dejando la puerta abierta, Sasuke se acercó a ella y la miró, desde su altura, con la esperanza de que ella despertara, para evitarse la molestia de algo que no quería hacer, pero que evidentemente no le iba a quedar más remedio.

Diciéndose que no tenía ninguna obligación de hacerlo, se inclinó para levantar el cuerpo femenino en sus brazos. Los pies, se fijó, eran pequeños y alargados, el arco delicadamente curvado, y las uñas pintadas de un suave tono rosa.

Con determinación, se concentró en la puerta abierta en lugar de en ella.

Sakura emitió un pequeño sonido y se acurrucó contra él, con los ojos todavía cerrados pero con los labios curvados en una suave sonrisa.

La enorme cama del dormitorio principal era suficientemente grande para toda una familia, y siendo ése el caso, no había motivo para que dos adultos no la compartieran aquella noche y pudieran dormir como si estuvieran en camas independientes, ¿no?, se dijo Sasuke.

No desde su punto de vista, se respondió inmediatamente.

Pero al retirar la colcha y tender a Sakura sobre la cama, la inmediata reacción de su cuerpo ante la pérdida de contacto con el cuerpo femenino lo hizo maldecir para sus adentros, y rápidamente la cubrió con la colcha. Después miró a la otra mitad de la cama, vacía, y suspiró con impaciencia antes de salir del dormitorio y volver al estudio.

Tenía trabajo que hacer, se dijo. Por eso estaba allí, no porque no tuviera confianza en su autocontrol para compartir la cama de matrimonio con Sakura Haruno sin rendirse a la instintiva reacción de su cuerpo al tenerla tan cerca.

Sakura estudió la nota que tenía delante de ella sobre la encimera de la cocina.

_Tengo que ocuparme de unos asuntos por la mañana, pero volveré luego. Sasuke_.

O sea que se llamaba Sasuke. Sasuke.

La joven repitió el nombre varias veces, probándolo, saboreándolo hasta conocer íntimamente su forma y su sonido.

¿A qué hora exactamente significaba «luego»?, se preguntó pasando los dedos suavemente por el papel, deteniéndose inconscientemente en los trazos fuertes con los que estaba escrito el nombre masculino. Era casi como si la poderosa fuerza de la personalidad del hombre se alzara desafiante hacia ella a través de su firma. Sakura intentó sin éxito justificar o analizar la complejidad de lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

«Los hechos, cíñete a los hechos», se advirtió.

Recordó la sorpresa al despertarse por la mañana y ver que estaba totalmente vestida en la cama matrimonial del dormitorio principal, consciente de que sólo una persona pudo llevarla allí. La cama era la misma en la que había dormido con él la primera noche y se preguntó qué motivo llevó a Sasuke a hacerlo ¿Por qué había ido a buscarla y después la había llevado a su dormitorio? ¿Lo había hecho por ella? ¿O por qué? ¿Quizá porque la deseaba pero no quiso despertarla?

«Despierta», se advirtió ella con realismo. Aunque ella tuviera fantasías con la repetición de lo ocurrido la primera noche, eso no significaba que él pensara lo mismo.

¿Fantasías? ¿Repetición? ¡En absoluto! Aunque estaba sola, Sakura sacudió vigorosamente la cabeza, negando incluso la más remota posibilidad. Desesperada por distanciarse de aquel tipo de pensamientos, abrió el frigorífico y sacó un yogur y un poco de fruta.

Afuera el cielo estaba despejado y la tentación de desayunar en la terraza era demasiado intensa para resistirse.

El aire cálido de la mañana olía ligeramente a incienso y a sal. Más abajo se veían los hoteles, y detrás de los hoteles se divisaba el puerto deportivo y la playa.

Desde esa altura, podía disfrutar de la libertad de ver lo que ocurría en los alrededores y la intimidad de no ser vista. Los cálidos rayos de sol acariciaban su piel, y de haber estado sola, seguramente habría sucumbido a la tentación de quitarse la ropa y tumbarse al sol, sabiendo que nadie podía verla. Pero no estaba sola. Y lo que menos deseaba era que Sasuke apareciera y la encontrara tomando el sol desnuda. Puesto que había ido a Zuran para resolver el tema de la herencia, en principio para una estancia no superior a un par de días, apenas llevaba ropa informal, y si tal y como parecía se veía obligada a permanecer en el país arábigo unos días más, no le quedaría más remedio que hacerse con algunas camisetas y ropa interior.

Mientras comía el yogur, apoyó el libro sobre Zuran en la mesa para poder continuar leyendo. Lo había sacado del despacho poco antes. Por supuesto que ésa fue la única razón que la llevó al estudio de Sasuke, se recordó. Además, estaba tan limpio y ordenado, que era imposible saber si había pasado allí la noche, dejándola dormir a ella sola.

Una hora más tarde, continuaba leyendo, totalmente inmersa en la historia de Zuran, un pequeño emirato creado hacía mucho tiempo en el desierto por una familia que todavía continuaba reinando allí. Por lo visto, el objetivo del emir actual era convertir a Zuran en un paraíso terrenal abierto a visitantes de todas las culturas y razas. Los planes eran que, cuando los ingresos por petróleo del emirato descendieran, el país estuviera preparado para ser uno de los destinos favoritos de turistas y amantes del deporte.

El libro citaba una entrevista en la que el emir actual afirmaba estar invirtiendo billones de dólares para lograr esa transformación. Como analista financiera, Sakura podía ver fácilmente las repercusiones negativas que podía haber si la doble venta de propiedades a compradores extranjeros se convertía en un escándalo.

Un capítulo del libro estaba dedicado a explicar las costumbres locales, y las diferencias entre las formas de pensar orientales y occidentales. Sakura frunció el ceño al leer que en Oriente Próximo el intercambio de regalos para allanar una negociación era la norma, en lugar de un soborno como se consideraba en la cultura occidental.

Sin duda a Sasuke le sería mucho más fácil realizar sobornos para conseguir la propiedad legal del apartamento que a ella. Ella no tenía ni dinero ni contactos; sin lugar a dudas, él tenía ambas cosas.

Estaba a punto de cerrar el libro cuando se fijó en un capítulo titulado _El Valle_ _Escondido,_ y empezó a leer.

Antiguamente, el valle fue un punto de gran importancia estratégica, que controlaba y protegía una ruta de caravanas desde Zuran hacia el este. Según la leyenda, el valle fue un regalo de un antiguo sultán de Zuran al hijo de su concubina favorita, y el hijo lo había fortificado y construido un magnífico palacio, financiando el proyecto con el dinero que cobraba a los viajeros por pasar y utilizar las aguas de su oasis.

Fueron las aguas del oasis lo que permitieron la construcción de los legendarios jardines colgantes de Mjenat, que sobrevivieron hasta que una terrible tormenta de arena los destruyó y enterró.

Las investigaciones que se estaban realizando en el valle parecían confirmar la posible existencia real de los jardines, continuaba el autor del libro, y habían despertado el interés del príncipe del pequeño reino en buscar la verdad de su pasado y el legado de sus antepasados.

A Sakura el proyecto la fascinó, y tenía interés en saber más. También sentía una gran fascinación por el príncipe, un hombre moderno que era parte de una leyenda antigua. ¿Cómo podía combinar ambas cosas?, se preguntó ella. Pero aunque lo que había leído sobre él la intrigaba, no la excitaba como la carismática y peligrosa personalidad de Sasuke.

Dejó el libro, todavía abierto por el capítulo de _El Valle Escondido_, y se acostó en la silla con los ojos cerrados. Y así fue como la encontró Sasuke unos minutos después, cuando entró con pasos firmes y silenciosos y se dirigió hacia ella.

No había tenido una buena mañana. Primero había ido al palacio a ver al emir y al jefe de policía. Éste les había informado de que, gracias a la labor de Sasuke, la policía creía haber descubierto la identidad del alto cargo de Zuran que trabajaba para la banda de mafiosos. Desafortunadamente, la situación era más complicada de lo que esperaban.

—¿Por qué? —le había preguntado Sasuke.

—Creemos que se trata de Obito, que como bien sabéis es pariente del traidor príncipe Madara, y cuyo complot para asesinar al emir logramos frustrar a tiempo.

—Ésa es una acusación muy grave —intervino el emir—. Cuando el príncipe Madara y su familia fueron expulsados de Zuran, algunos miembros de su familia se apartaron de él y suplicaron mi clemencia. Uno de ellos era el padre de Obito.

—Así es como paga vuestra generosidad —dijo Sasuke.

—Según nuestras investigaciones, el joven en cuestión ha dado a su familia muchos motivos para que se sientan avergonzados de él —explicó el jefe de policía—. Lo expulsaron de la universidad de Zuran por mal comportamiento y malas notas. Sin los contactos de su familia, nadie le habría dado el trabajo que ahora tiene. Según su superior, es un joven continuamente irritado y en busca de pelea. Sin embargo, el mismo superior me contó que en los últimos meses Obito ha empezado a portarse mejor y que muestra mucho más interés en el trabajo.

—Probablemente porque Orochimaro le está pagando para que trabaje para él —dijo Sasuke.

—Evidentemente es imposible hacer nada hasta que tengamos pruebas concretas de lo que está ocurriendo —continuó el jefe de policía—. Y por eso he dado instrucciones de que sea vigilado las veinticuatro horas. Después podremos detenerlo. Sin embargo, hasta entonces, solicitaría a Su Alteza —el jefe de policía hizo una reverencia en dirección a Sasuke—, que continúe ayudándonos en este asunto. No será por mucho más tiempo.

—Manténgame informado —le había ordenado Sasuke antes de marcharse—. Quiero saber cómo están las cosas.

En ese momento, la petición del jefe de policía no parecía demasiado.

Sin embargo, ahora, en el apartamento, incluso unos minutos eran demasiado peligrosos para el creciente problema de su reacción ante su inesperada visitante.

Sakura no era sólo la causa de que la noche anterior no pudiera dormir, sino también la causa de los pensamientos y necesidades que le estaban atormentando en ese momento.

Sakura no lo oyó salir a la terraza, pero cuando abrió los ojos, el efecto físico de su presencia en ella fue tan íntimo e inquietante que se asusto. El pulso se le aceleró, y sintió el cálido rubor que cubrió su cuerpo. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba verlo sonreír.

¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Había perdido el juicio? Lo que tenía que hacer era alejarse inmediatamente de él.

Se puso en pie de un salto y, todavía con el libro en la mano, se dirigió a la puerta de la terraza donde Sasuke continuaba de pie e inmóvil. Al ir a pasar a su lado, él la sujetó por ambos brazos con tanta fuerza, que Sakura tuvo la sensación de que, si quería, podía partirle el hueso en dos.

Él pareció darse cuenta también y aflojó la mano, aunque no la soltó. Con gesto ausente, acarició rítmicamente los brazos femeninos con los pulgares, como si intentara hacer desaparecer el dolor que había causado.

—Suéltame —exigió Sakura, con más valentía de la que sentía.

Había algo tremendamente sensual, inquietante y primitivo en la rítmica caricia, y la respuesta que provocó en ella. Como si algo oscuro escondido en su interior respondiera al ritmo que él había marcado, como la primera noche cuando…

Sakura sintió que le quemaba la cara y quiso cerrar los ojos para no verlo, pero no lo hizo por temor a que la fuerza sensual que él estaba provocando en ella la dominara por completo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él con una sonrisa cargada de sarcasmo.

Como para subrayar el significado de sus palabras, Sasuke le acarició los brazos con los dedos.

La reacción del cuerpo femenino fue inmediata, y muy física.

Sakura se miró inmediatamente. Los pezones, que se veían claramente bajo la tela, estaban erectos e hinchados.

Como en trance, vio a Sasuke alzar la mano y rozar lentamente uno de los pezones con los nudillos, y una exclamación de sorpresa escapó de sus labios. En una reacción instintiva, Sakura bajó la mirada buscando el efecto que el contacto tenía en él, pero la chilaba inmaculadamente blanca que llevaba le impidió ver nada. Él le había seguido la mirada.

—Descarada —le oyó decir—. Me devoras con los ojos, igual que me…

—¡No! —negó Sakura con intensidad, tratando de apartarse de él.

Pero olvidaba que él todavía la sujetaba, y en lugar de dejarla marchar, Sasuke la apretó contra él, rodeándola con sus brazos, y le cubrió la boca con la suya.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Y por qué? Sakura trató de dominar su capacidad de raciocinio, pero en su interior un universo de sensaciones y deseos explotó en una lluvia de meteoritos que la cegaron y paralizaron.

Sentía la fuerza de los latidos masculinos impulsando los suyos, como si le empujara la sangre por las venas, como si sin él no hubiera vida.

La lengua masculina le separó los labios, y se hundió triunfante en la dulzura de la boca femenina.

La mano de él le tomó un seno y ella sintió cómo el libro que llevaba se le deslizaba entre las manos. El estrépito la devolvió a la realidad. Y a él también.

Inmediatamente Sasuke la soltó.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso?

La angustia que oyó en la voz de ella endureció el rictus de los labios masculinos. Quizá no fuera la profesional del placer que había pensado al principio, pero tampoco era la víctima que ahora trataba de aparentar, y los dos lo sabían.

—¿Por qué? —peguntó el burlón—. Porque me lo has permitido.

—¿Que te lo he permitido? Eso es lo que los hombres como tú se dicen siempre que tienen que forzar a una mujer, cuando la obligáis a daros algo que no quiere, ¿no? —preguntó ella con amargura—. Si tu intención es… acosarme sexualmente para que me vaya del apartamento y quedártelo, estás perdiendo el tiempo.

Sasuke la miraba con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados.

—¿Acosarte sexualmente? Si ese fuera el caso, ¿por qué me has mirado como lo has hecho? ¿Puedes explicarlo?

—No te estaba mirando —mintió Sakura.

—Mentirosa. Me has mirado para ver si estaba excitado.

—¿Lo estabas?

Sakura parpadeó, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de decir. Se llevó la mano a la frente, preguntándose si algún malévolo genio invisible se había escapado de la botella y se había metido en sus cuerdas vocales.

Sasuke la miraba con dureza, pensando que estaba fingiendo. Tenía que saber que él estaba excitado, si no, él nunca habría hecho lo que acababa de hacer. Pero su expresión le dijo claramente que no lo sabía.

—Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer con mi tiempo que perderlo con esta basura —declaró él.

Al menos eso era cierto. Pero no era cierto que no estuviera pensando en ella. De hecho, no podía dejar de hacerlo. Y no sólo de pensar.

* * *

bueno gracias a todos por leer, no tengo casi tiempo, me esperan para ir a la iglesia, asi que la proxima contesto rewies,,, y perdon las fltas de ortografia


	9. Chapter 8

**Hola, como ya sabran ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen...**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Otra noche en la enorme cama despertando cada poco rato para comprobar que seguía estando sola. ¿Con temor, porque temía que Sasuke fuera a ella, se deslizara a su lado entre las sábanas y la hiciera suya?

¿O con excitación, porque era lo que deseaba que él hiciera?

Sasuke la atraía física y emocionalmente como ningún otro hombre antes, y luchar contra el efecto que tenía en ella dejaba a Sakura en una confusión constante de pensamientos y sensaciones.

Incluso cuando cerraban los ojos intentando dormir, no podía dejar de pensar en él, porque inmediatamente sus sentidos asaltaban sus defensas con imágenes eróticas y sensuales de sus cuerpos entrelazados, de la mano masculina apoyada posesiva sobre su pecho, jugando con el pezón erecto, y después deslizándose por el abdomen para separarle las piernas y poder explorar su cuerpo y su reacción a él.

¿Cómo podía desearlo con tanta intensidad?

Un hombre que…

Un hombre que despertaba en ella el deseo de conocerlo más íntimamente. De saber cómo era y cómo había llegado a serlo; dónde había vivido y qué había hecho; qué pensaba y qué sentía; cuáles eran sus sueños, y cuáles sus pesadillas.

Y eso no era un simple deseo físico. Era… Amor no, negó ella inmediatamente, presa del pánico, apartando el pensamiento de su mente. No podía ser amor. Al menos amor como ella siempre lo había imaginado. El amor surgía de conocer a alguien, y confiar en él. Ella no conocía a Sasuke, no confiaba en él, y desde luego no se sentía segura con él.

Y sin embargo, no le había dado ningún motivo para temerlo. Ya era la segunda noche que dormía sola, y eso era quizá lo que más le inquietaba.

Quizá lo que no quería era sentirse segura con él.

—Debo felicitarle por la rápida conclusión de lo que podía haber sido un asunto de lo más desagradable.

El emir sonrió al jefe de policía, que acababa de notificarle a él y a Sasuke que Obito estaba ahora en la cárcel, después de reconocer su relación con los traficantes, y que todos los miembros de la banda, incluido Orochimaro estaban detenidos y esperando ser juzgados o deportados.

—Desafortunadamente todavía nos queda un área de preocupación —reconoció el jefe de policía.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Hemos detenido a Obito esta madrugada, saliendo de una reunión con el sudafricano. Cuando lo hemos interrogado, nos ha dicho que Orochimaro le había estado haciendo preguntas sobre el príncipe Sasuke. Por lo visto, sospechaba de las razones de Su Alteza para ayudarlo. Obito le dijo que en su opinión era imposible que Su Alteza hiciera algo que dañara al emir o su familia, y que en cuanto al dinero, Su Alteza era un hombre muy rico. Por lo visto, Orochimaro juró castigar a Su Alteza por engañarlo, y Obito le oyó dar instrucciones a ese efecto.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que intenta decir? —preguntó Sasuke—. Toda la banda está encerrada.

—Sí, pero Orochimaro tiene muchos contactos, y no todos relacionados directamente con su grupo. Es un hombre que no se fía de nadie. Lo hemos interrogado, pero no nos ha dicho nada. Sin embargo, Obito continúa insistiendo en que esta convencido de que ha contratado a alguien, ya sea para hacerle daño directamente a él o a alguien cercano —explicó el jefe de policía—.naturalmente, nos hemos tomado la amenaza muy en serio. .Y hasta que no descubramos la identidad y el paradero de ese mercenario, es necesario que Su Alteza tome precauciones. Por supuesto le pondremos guardaespaldas.

Sasuke sacudió negativamente la cabeza.

—Así no es como quiero vivir mi vida, ni ahora ni nunca —le informo al jefe.

—Creo que debe reconsiderarlo, Alteza —le instó el jefe de policía—, y por favor recuerde que las personas cercanas a usted también corren peligro. Por eso, he dispuesto que un grupo de hombres vigilen continuamente el bloque de apartamentos de Al Mirahmi.

—No creo que eso sea necesario —protestó Sasuke.

—Alteza, una mujer joven ha sido vista entrando y saliendo del apartamento de su alteza en distintas ocasiones. Le ruego disculpe la intromisión —se apresuró a añadir—, pero Su Alteza entenderá que su posición en la familia de nuestro estimado emir, que Dios lo proteja, nos ha obligado a ello.

Había muchas formas de embellecer la situación, pero en el fondo todo se reducía a una cosa. Sakura había sido vista en varias ocasiones entrando y saliendo de su apartamento, lo que significaba que también estaba en peligro si la información de Obito era correcta.

—Ella, por supuesto, es un blanco más vulnerable para ellos. Es posible que incluso intenten matarla como advertencia —murmuró el jefe de policía casi en tono de disculpa, notando la ira de Sasuke.

Eso era precisamente lo que estaba pensando, y eso significaba que, por su propia seguridad, tenía que sacar a Sakura Haruno de Zuran y mandarla de regreso a Inglaterra lo antes posible. De forma rápida, discreta y eficaz. Sin mayor dilación.

Sin embargo, la sed de dinero que Sakura había mostrado hasta ahora podía llevarla a exponer en la prensa británica el asunto de la doble venta de apartamentos, con el daño que eso representaría para el futuro turístico de Zuran.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que necesitaba un plan que no levantara las sospechas de Sakura, y decidió que ya lo tenía.

Esa vez regresó a su apartamento pensando que, si todo iba según lo planeado, pronto saldría de él en su propia limusina.

Encontró a Sakura en la terraza, leyendo otro de sus libros. Esta vez uno sobre costumbres del país.

Como siempre que volvía a verla después de una ausencia, Sasuke tuvo que luchar para controlar la aceleración de los latidos de su corazón y para reprimir el deseo de acercarse a ella y abrazarla.

Cuanto antes estuviera de vuelta en Inglaterra, mejor, pensó él mirándola brevemente antes de desviar la mirada.

Sakura lo observaba en silencio. Y ella detestaba que la hiciera sentirse así.

—He estado pensando en tu situación con relación a este apartamento —anunció, sin preámbulo.

—¿Mi situación? —repitió ella.

En lo referente al apartamento, y pensando en el de Teresa y el pequeño Anthony, no estaba dispuesta a ceder en nada. Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Según tengo entendido, si resultas ser la propietaria legal de este apartamento, tu intención es regresar a tu país y ponerlo a la venta, ¿no?

Con enorme cautela, Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

—Para acortar lo que podría ser un procedimiento largo y complicado, estoy dispuesto a ofrecerte el precio de mercado del apartamento. Mañana por la noche puedes estar de vuelta en Gran Bretaña.

¿Le había oído correctamente?

—¿Quieres comprarme el apartamento? —le preguntó ella vocalizando lentamente las palabras, para estar segura de que no se equivocaba.

—Así es.

Sakura entornó los ojos, mirándolo con suspicacia. ¿Por qué le estaba sugiriendo aquello? Desde luego no por ayudarla, de eso estaba segura.

—¿Por qué harías algo así? —quiso saber.

—No tengo tiempo para perderlo regateando y negociando sobre esto.

Sakura alzó las cejas con incredulidad.

—Pero yo tenía entendido que regatear y negociar era la base de métodos comerciales de Oriente Próximo —dijo ella.

Sasuke la miraba como si deseara rodearle el cuello con las manos y sacudirla hasta hacerla entrar en razón.

—Sólo intentó ayudarte —dijo él, aunque sus palabras no sonaron muy convincentes.

—Sí, claro —dijo ella, con evidente incredulidad.

En realidad, estaba disfrutando de poder llegar a irritarlo de aquella manera, como si poseyera un poder sobre él que hasta ahora desconocía, y decidió aprovecharlo.

—No me engañas. Estas intentando hacerme creer que lo haces por mi interés, pero no me voy a dejar engañar tan fácilmente. Estoy segura de que tienes otro interés oculto por el que buscas como sea e inmediatamente la propiedad del apartamento.

Sasuke la miraba furioso.

—Quizá lo que quiero como sea e inmediatamente es verte desaparecer de mi vida —le espetó él duramente.

Una mueca de dolor cruzó el rostro de Sakura. Tenía que haberlo esperado.

—El precio de mercado de este apartamento es de setecientas mil libras esterlinas. Yo estoy dispuesto a firmarte un talón por un millón de libras ahora mismo, que cubrirá también todos tus gastos.

El verdadero valor del apartamento estaba más cercano a las quinientas mil libras, pero Sasuke no quería perder el tiempo en discusiones. Quería que se fuera de allí, y no sólo por ella. Empezaba a tener un efecto demasiado impactante en él, y eso era algo que no podía permitirse.

—¿Un talón? —preguntó Sakura, incrédula.

¿De verdad la creía tan tonta como para pensar que caería en algo así? El joven funcionario con quien realizó las gestiones del apartamento ya le había dicho que el valor de éste rondaba las quinientas mil libras, pero al ver que Sasuke le estaba ofreciendo el doble, no pudo evitar pensar que había algún tipo de motivo oculto. ¿Pero qué? Aunque quizá el motivo para querer el apartamento no fuera una cuestión de dinero.

¿Qué debía hacer? Su primera obligación era para con Teresa y Anthony, y debía conseguir el máximo dinero posible por el apartamento. Aunque quería más información.

—¿En serio me crees tan tonta? —preguntó con desprecio.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿No es evidente? —dijo ella con una sonrisa—. Me das un cheque, te entrego la escritura, y después me encuentro que no tiene fondos.

—¿Cómo? ¿Me estás acusando de estafador? —preguntó él sin podérselo creer.

Sakura levantó desafiante la cabeza.

—Es evidente que tienes mucho interés en este apartamento, y el sentido común me dice que tiene que haber algo más. Porque si no, ¿por qué lo haces? ¿por simple caridad? —sonrió y negó con la cabeza—. No lo creo. A lo mejor crees que estoy tan ansiosa por aceptar la oferta, que no me pararía a cuestionarme el porqué de tanta generosidad. Quizá esperas engañarme con un cheque falso, o quizá sabes algo del apartamento que yo no sé, algo que aumenta su valor. Tiene que haber algún motivo que te beneficie —dijo ella, y se encogió de hombros—. ¿Por qué si no lo ibas a querer?

—¿Así es como lo valoras todo, en términos de valor económico? —preguntó Sasuke, con claro desprecio.

—Esto es un trato económico, y el apartamento es un activo económico y debe ser valorado como tal —le respondió ella con toda firmeza—. No aceptaré tu propuesta hasta que haga una tasación independiente.

—¿Te atreves a cuestionar mi palabra?

Sakura se mantuvo firme.

—Sí, por supuesto.

Sakura lo oyó murmurar algo en voz baja, sin duda no un cumplido, y lo vio echar a caminar hacia ella, y sujetarla fuertemente por las muñecas.

—¡Suéltame! —exclamó ella, zafándose de sus manos.

Sasuke sólo quería desahogar su furia, pero en el momento en que Sakura se zafó de él, las razones para aprisionarla y la advertencia de peligro que corría se evaporaron, y toda la fuerza de su deseo se apoderó de él. La apretó contra su cuerpo, sujetándole las muñecas a la espalda.

—¡Suéltame! —repitió ella con los dientes apretados.

Pero entonces ella cometió el error de mirarlo a la boca, y se dio cuenta de que no podía apartar los ojos. Ahora el calor líquido que le recorría las venas no era sólo de cólera. Quizá ni siquiera fuera cólera. Quizá fuera…

Sakura le oyó murmurar algo, y entonces lo vio bajar la cabeza. La fuerza del beso le hizo echar la cabeza hacia atrás, y él levantó una mano para apoyarle la nuca, a la vez que hundía los dedos en su pelo. Esta vez no necesitaba preguntar si estaba excitado o no. Lo sabía. Notaba la fuerza dura de su erección contra la blanda calidez de su carne.

Bajo los ojos cerrados, mil y una imágenes eróticas la atormentaban. Mil y una intimidades sensuales la esperaban en una vida de noches iluminadas por las estrellas del cielo en un lugar donde el cielo y la tierra se unían, donde el desierto se unía con el firmamento, y donde una mujer alcanzaba el paraíso en brazos de su amante.

En este lugar compartirían juntos la transformación maravillosa que era la pasión, el deseo y el amor.

Con frenesí, Sakura separó la boca de la de Sasuke. Lo que estaba sucediendo empezaba a asustarla, y mucho.

Sasuke sentía los rápidos latidos del corazón femenino como los de un pájaro atrapado. Le puso la mano encima, y vio cómo la expresión del rostro de Sakura cambiaba y su respiración se entrecortaba.

¿Qué tenía aquella mujer de piel pálida, una mujer complicada e imposible que lo empujaba más allá de los límites de un autocontrol que hasta entonces había creído irrompible? Respiró profundamente, alzando el pecho, y entonces sacudió la cabeza, como si intentara deshacerse de la realidad de sus pensamientos. Un calor como el de las arenas del desierto bajo el sol de mediodía ardía en su cuerpo. No había manera de escapar de él, ni del lugar al que le estaba llevando. La única forma donde poder saciar la sed de su deseo era dentro de ella. Como un oasis en el desierto, ella lo atraía inexorablemente.

Los frenéticos latidos del corazón femenino bajo su mano le revelaron cuan intenso era el deseo que ella sentía por él, y su reacción ahora también traicionó la fuerza de su deseo. El deseo que sentía por ella era una fuerza impulsora insistente que le llenaba el cuerpo y la mente, impulsaba los latidos de su corazón. Era su fuerza vital, y sin ella moriría.

Sasuke levantó la mano hasta el seno, suave y redondo, y excitó con los dedos al pezón, tirando sensualmente de él hasta que ella se estremeció y exclamó de placer. En su mente casi podía ver el seno pálido y suave, casi saborear su dulzura.

Su erección se intensificó dolorosamente.

¿Cómo podía permitir que le hiciera eso? , se preguntó Sakura, desesperada.

¿Y cómo no?, le preguntó una voz sabia en su interior.

La simple caricia de los dedos masculinos con el pezón estaba provocando en ella una urgencia que fe hacía mover la parte inferior del cuerpo contra él a la vez que apretaba los labios contra su garganta, y saboreaba con la lengua el sabor salado de su piel.

Lo sintió apartándole de la ropa y exponiendo los senos al fresco del aire acondicionado y al calor de sus caricias, de su excitación. En él espejo que colgaba de la pared, Sakura vio los dedos largos y morenos sobre el pecho blanco, y se vio apretarse contra su cuerpo.

Era una imagen insoportablemente erótica, que la hizo estremecer.

En un tiempo lejano no hubiera habido nada que le impidiera hacer suya aquella seductora de piel pálida y convertirla en su esclava, encerrándola en el lujo de su harén, lejos de las miradas y las manos de otros hombres. Entonces ella hubiera sido sólo para su disfrute, cuando y donde él quisiera.

Pero estaban en el presente, y él… estaba perdiendo totalmente el control, admitió Sasuke sombríamente. Por eso se obligó a soltarla.

Tenía que soltarla.

Entonces, ¿Por qué seguía ella allí de pie, mirándolo como si deseara…? Rápidamente Sakura se colocó bien la ropa con movimientos torpes. Una torpeza que se debía a sus reticencias y al frustrado deseo físico.

Porque lo que sentía era únicamente deseo físico, se aseguró dando unos pasos para alejarse de él.

—Te has equivocado. Si con eso querías hacerme cambiar de idea y acceder a venderte el apartamento, te has equivocado.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Sakura le dio la espalda y corrió hacia la puerta del apartamento. Allí la abrió de par en par y salió, haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de para que se detuviera.

* * *

_espero que sea de asu agrado, como tambien espero que me dejen muuuchos rewies, tratare de actualizar muuuy pronto..._

_gracias a todas las personas que me han dejadfo comentarios, perdon por no expresar mas clareamente a quienes son, pero les agradezco muuucho..._

_besos cuidensen..._


	10. New

**_jejejejej-_**

**_creo que si que tengo un muuuy mal sentido del tiempo..._**

**_i´m soooorry!_**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

¡Qué tonta había sido, saliendo del apartamento sin el bolso y sin las gafas de sol!, se dijo Sakura de pie en la calle mirando con incertidumbre hacia el edificio de apartamentos.

Podía volver. Tenía que volver. Pero no iba a hacerlo.

¿Por temor a lo que pudiera ocurrir?

Sí, tenía miedo, pero no de Sasuke. Algo en su interior le decía que nunca abusaría de ella. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo, si los dos sabían que no sería necesario? Cada vez que él se acercaba a ella, Sakura notaba cómo todo su cuerpo vibraba de excitación.

¿Vibraba? ¿Cómo demonios se había colado aquel término en su cabeza?

Si no se sintiera moralmente obligada a hacer lo que pudiera económicamente por Kurenai y Takeshi, se habría marOrochimaroo de allí, dejando a Sasuke en posesión del apartamento. Después de todo, en la vida había cosas más importantes que el dinero, y una de ellas era la tranquilidad y la paz interior. Por no hablar de la autoestima.

Ahora que estaba lejos de él y había salido de la poderosa órbita de su sexualidad, Sakura pudo pensar con más claridad sobre lo ocurrido. Descubrir, muy a su pesar, que había heredado la sensualidad de su padre la llenaba de emociones conflictivas.

Rabia y temor, resentimiento y deseo de luchar contra su propio deseo, pero cuando estaba en brazos de Sasuke esas emociones se transformaban inmediatamente.

Lo que sentía era… Estaba de pie en la calle, con los ojos entrecerrados y la nariz arrugada, concentrada en buscar la metáfora perfecta para describir su estado anímico. Lo que mejor se le ocurrió fue pensar que era como estar en lo alto de un puente mirando hacia las profundidades del agua, sabiendo que estaba demasiado cerca del borde y que tenía que alejarse. Pero en lugar de hacerlo, o de quedarse donde estaba, continuaba avanzando hacia el borde, como retándose para ver hasta dónde estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse. ¿Porque en secreto quería lanzarse al agua desde el puente? ¿Porque quería arriesgarse y sentir la adrenalina de la caída libre antes de verse envuelta por el agua en sus desconocidas profundidades?

Desde el apartamento Sasuke la observaba. Pero no podía salir a por ella. No podía llamar la atención y despertar las sospechas de quien pudiera estar vigilándolo.

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?, se preguntó furioso. Se estaba comportando con la misma temeridad que en otros despreciaba. Se retiró de la ventana, muy consciente de la dolorosa hinchazón de su erección, algo por lo que también se despreciaba. Para un hombre que siempre se había considerado más lógico que carnal, el testarudo rechazo de su cuerpo a controlar el deseo por una mujer era tan incomprensible como irritante.

La reacción de Sakura a su oferta por el apartamento todavía le hería en su orgullo. ¿Qué era lo que tramaba aquella mujer? ¿Creía que así conseguiría una oferta más alta?

Tenía que encontrar una forma de terminar aquella situación cada vez más peligrosa. Y peligrosa no sólo por Orochimaro, reconoció Sasuke una vez más. También por él.

Una opción sería organizarlo para que la oficina del registro comunicara a Sakura que no era la propietaria del apartamento, pero que sería compensada por el total de su valor en el mercado. Así podía dejar todo el proceso en manos de la administración de Zuran, pero eso significaba involucrar a otras personas, que a su vez podía llevar a habladurías, o peor aún, rumores malintencionados. Sobre Sakura, sobre él, sobre las noches que habían pasado juntos en el mismo apartamento.

Una mueca de dureza tensó su rostro. Eso era algo para lo que no estaba preparado en absoluto. Imposible. El emir, por supuesto, conocía la razón por la que no había podido dejar el apartamento hasta descubrir la identidad de Obito, pero Sasuke tenía sus propias razones para no querer que se hiciera público.

Ya había malgastado demasiado tiempo con la señorita Sakura Haruno y los problemas que le estaba causando. Era hora de poner punto final al asunto. Otras cuestiones mucho más importantes requerían su atención, entre ellas varias reuniones en Zuran y otras en el valle, con especialistas para hablar de los distintos aspectos de sus planes para el valle.

Con el apoyo del emir, estaba planteándose las ventajas de devolver al valle su antiguo esplendor, en beneficio de su pueblo, aunque era un proyecto que no se podía hacer de manera precipitada. Otros hombres dejaban hijos tras de sí como testimonio de su existencia; él dejaría como testimonio la restauración de los legendarios jardines colgantes, su legado para las generaciones futuras. Ése era su sueño y su objetivo.

Y una mujer de piel clara y esbelta figura no le haría desviarse de su propósito.

Echó una ojeada al reloj. Si no salía ya, llegaría tarde a la reunión con el experto en horticultura del emir, que ya había estado en el valle para hacerse con algunas muestras de la flora autóctona.

¿Por qué demonios Sakura aún no había regresado? ¿O quizá él era un ingenuo? ¿Sería otra estratagema de la astuta mujer?

Gracias a Dios por los centros comerciales con aire acondicionado, pensó Sakura aliviada al entrar en un enorme centro comercial no muy lejos del bloque de apartamentos. Aunque no iba a poder comprar nada, dado que se había dejado el bolso en casa.

Pero al menos está más lejos de Sasuke.

Una hora después, más calmada, llegó a la conclusión de que tenía que acelerar la toma de decisión respecto a la propiedad del apartamento por parte de las autoridades. Incluso si eso significaba acampar en las oficinas del registro de la propiedad hasta que le dieran la respuesta. Pero primero tendría que volver al apartamento, arreglarse un poco, y hacerse con su bolso. Y eso significaba…

«No lo pienses», se advirtió saliendo por la puerta del centro comercial.

Parpadeó al sentir la fuerza de los rayos del sol en los ojos y se detuvo un momento para protegerlos antes de comprobar si podía cruzar la calle.

Apenas había dado unos pasos cuando de repente un coche apareció chirriando por la esquina y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia ella. El conductor estaba demasiado ocupado hablando por el móvil para darse cuenta de su presencia.

Sakura vio el peligro y su propia vulnerabilidad, pero se quedó paralizada, incapaz de moverse.

Y entonces, de repente, un par de manos firmes la sujetaron, y medio arrastrándola, medio empujándola, la apartaron del trayecto del vehículo, que giró violentamente al llegar a su altura y se alejó a la misma velocidad.

Todo el incidente apenas duró unos segundos pero pudieron ser los últimos, se dio cuenta Sakura, y se volvió para sonreír y dar las gracias a su salvador. Era un hombre no muy alto, de mediana edad y aspecto duro que no sonreía.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —le preguntó el hombre cortés.

Sakura asintió, temblando.

—Cuando he mirado, no había nadie —balbuceó—. Y de repente, ha aparecido el coche, y el conductor no me ha visto. Estaba hablando por teléfono…

Las frases se agolpaban atropelladamente en su boca a la vez que se dejaba llevar por su salvador hasta el otro lado de la calle.

—Muchas gracias… —empezó por segunda vez, pero el hombre sacudió la cabeza, le dio la espalda y desapareció entre la multitud que salía del centro comercial.

Todavía estaba temblando cuando llegó al edificio de apartamentos. A pesar de la agradable temperatura del vestíbulo, su corazón latía desesperadamente, y tenía la frente cubierta de un sudor frío.

Aunque la causa no era el coche que acababa de estar a punto de atropellarla, sino la idea de verse de nuevo con Sasuke.

En el trayecto en el ascensor, se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

Cinco minutos más tarde, estaba de pie ante la puerta del apartamento. Automáticamente bajó las manos buscando el bolso y la tarjeta llave, hasta que recordó que había salido del apartamento con las manos vacías.

Sin llave no podía entrar en el apartamento. Sus hombros se hundieron un segundo, pero enseguida respiró hondo, se irguió y llamó al timbre.

Los segundos pasaron lentamente mientras ella se esforzaba por escuchar algún sonido o movimiento en el interior del apartamento.

Quizá Sasuke estuviera durmiendo. En la cama, desnudo, la sábana cubriéndole hasta la cintura, y la piel cálida y bronceada tentándola como…

¡No! No quería esos pensamientos, y mucho menos esas imágenes, se dijo. ¿Qué haría si pensaba que su regreso era una invitación a continuar donde lo habían dejado? ¿Tendría fuerzas para rechazarlo si él la tomaba en brazos y la tendía entre las sábanas de la habitación en penumbra…?

Sakura respiró profundamente. Cualquiera que se asomara en ese momento a las imágenes formadas en su mente, se vería forzado a pensar que ella deseaba que ocurriera algo, desde luego.

Era mejor imaginarlo de pie en el pasillo, en silencio, disfrutando de la situación en que se hallaba ella. En silencio, desnudo, con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y debajo…

«¡Oh, basta!», se ordenó irritada.

Quizá debería llamar al timbre una vez más.

Pero tampoco obtuvo respuesta, y hundida, se apoyó en la pared.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Se había quedado fuera del apartamento y en lugar de sugerir soluciones, su mente rebelde estaba imaginando ridiculeces.

—¿Qué debemos hacer sobre esa joven que asegura ser la propietaria del apartamento, que anteriormente pertenecía a su difunto padre? —preguntó el emir. Después apretó los labios y observó—: Es del mismo país que tu padre, tengo entendido.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

—Estáis bien informado, Grande entre los Grandes —le dijo, utilizando un título que sólo usaba en tono socarrón.

En la cara redonda del emir apareció una amplia sonrisa.

—Nuestro jefe de policía, Saulud ben Shariff, se sintió obligado a darme un informe completo sobre la joven —la expresión del emir se tornó más seria—. No debemos permitir que corra ningún peligro, Sasuke.

—No lo correrá.

El emir esperó pacientemente, pero Sasuke no pensaba decir nada más sobre la joven que, según los informes recibidos por el emir, era tan hermosa como el sol del amanecer.

—Excelente.

Un criado se acercó con una cafetera en la mano.

Sasuke cubrió su taza con la palma, en un gesto que indicaba que no deseaba tomar más, e hizo una mueca de reproche al ver al emir tomar otro pastelito de la bandeja.

—Mi médico me advierte de los peligros de los dulces, Sasuke, pero… —el emir se encogió de hombros restando importancia a la advertencia—, _inshallah_ —añadió.

—Vuestro pueblo os necesita para que le guiéis hacia el futuro, y vuestros hijos también —murmuró Sasuke.

El emir lo miró y dejó en la bandeja el pastelito que había estado a punto de llevarse a la boca.

—Cuando haces ese tipo de declaraciones es cuando más veo el legado de tu padre en ti, Sasuke —suspiró.

—Yo de él no tengo nada más que lo heredado físicamente de él —respondió Sasuke.

En el fondo de su corazón, todavía sentía el dolor y la amargura del abandono de su padre.

El emir sacudió la cabeza con paciencia.

—Tu padre era un hombre muy inteligente, un visionario. Enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho mi padre, y me enseñó a aprovecharlo y construir sobre esa base. Sé que a ti y a tu madre os provocó mucho dolor, y eso no lo puedo perdonar, pero muchos de los proyectos que hemos llevado a cabo surgieron de las semillas de su visión. En ese sentido, tengo muchos motivos para sentirme agradecido. Y muchos motivos también para agradecer que dejara a su hijo bajo mis cuidados —le aseguró el hombre—. Quizá no deberíamos culparlo tanto por no ser capaz de adaptarse a nuestra forma de vida. Tu madre, después de todo, se negó en redondo a adaptarse a la suya. Ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad.

Sasuke miró al emir.

—Mi padre la abandonó —afirmó con los labios apretados.

—Tu padre se fue de Zuran sólo porque tu madre se negó a irse con él, que era lo que habían acordado cuando se casaron —le corrigió el emir—. Tenían un acuerdo: primero vivirían unos años en Zuran, y después en Inglaterra. Pero cuando llegó el momento de ir a Inglaterra, ella se negó en redondo.

—Eso no es lo que me contó ella.

—Sin embargo es la verdad.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijo?

—Quizá pensó que eras demasiado joven, o quizá temía que la juzgaras. Sé que tu padre te habría llevado con él si no hubiera pensado que lo mejor para ti era quedarte aquí con tu madre. Era un hombre con el corazón de un nómada, un hombre con un trabajo y una forma de ser que no le permitía quedarse mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar. Te dejó con tu madre porque te quería, Sasuke —le aseguró.

—¿Por qué no se me ha dicho esto antes?

—A veces es necesario esperar a los acontecimientos —le dijo el emir sabiamente, y después inclinó la cabeza y dio una palmada, indicando que la reunión había terminado.

Sasuke se levantó y se despidió antes de salir del saló

* * *

_**LO SIENTO...**_

_**PROMETO SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE CAP EL LUNES...**_

_**SI LES GUSTO DEJEN REWIES...**_

_**SINO, IGUAL, NO MATEN MI AUTOESTIMA...**_

_**JEJEJE**_

_**NO ENSERIO, CUAL QUIER COSA CHICS YA SABEN...**_

_**NOS VEMOS...**_


	11. OO

_**holassssssssssssss!**_

_**bueno cumppli, espoero que sea de su agrado, **_

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

El emir le había dado mucho que pensar, pero en ese momento no tenía tiempo para reflexionar sobre las inesperadas revelaciones sobre su padre. Sasuke miró el reloj e inmediatamente aceleró sus pasos.

Había pensado, cuando había visto a Sakura de pie en la calle junto al edificio de apartamentos con el ceño fruncido, que la joven se había dado cuenta de que no tenía llaves ni dinero. Y había esperado que regresara enseguida.

Al ver que no era así, había decidido que lo mejor sería ir a buscarla. En aquella época del año, las temperaturas llegaban a los cuarenta grados centígrados, y después de todo Sakura era inglesa, de piel clara, y había salido sin nada que protegiera su delicada piel.

Sin embargo, sus buenas intenciones se habían visto truncadas al recibir una llamada de teléfono de uno de los secretarios del emir requiriendo su presencia en el palacio.

A pesar de que su intención era que la reunión fuera lo más breve posible, habían pasado cuatro horas desde que salió del apartamento.

Cuando llegó a las puertas que utilizaban los miembros de la familia real, su chófer lo esperaba en su Mercedes negro.

Un guardia uniformado del palacio le abrió la puerta y él se metió en el interior. El vehículo inició el recorrido por el espectacular paseo que unía el palacio con la ciudad, flanqueado de palmeras y todo tipo de plantas tropicales.

Al llegar al final, el vehículo se metió entre el tráfico de una vía más concurrida. A través de las ventanas tintadas del coche, Sasuke contempló los edificios de cristal que se alineaban a ambos lados de la calle. Él formaba parte del grupo inversor responsable de la financiación de una gran mayoría de ellos. Zuran City estaba en pleno apogeo, y detrás de esa zona, en el golfo, se trabajaba en las últimas fases de la construcción de los nuevos hoteles y villas en terrenos arrebatados al mar para crear una magnífica isla, Palm Island, cuyo tronco era la carretera que la unía con tierra firme y cada hoja de palmera una extensión alargada de terreno en forma de curva con playas de arenas blancas y todo tipo de lujosas infraestructuras necesarias para el turismo.

Sasuke también tenía intereses económicos en aquel proyecto que en el futuro produciría beneficios de millones de dólares.

Pero no era su fortuna lo que ocupaba sus pensamientos. Ni tampoco las inesperadas revelaciones del emir sobre su difunto padre.

Dio órdenes al chófer de dejarlo a poca distancia del apartamento, se puso sus gafas de sol y se apeó del vehículo.

Sakura había vuelto a dejar el apartamento sin dinero, y dado que el registro de la propiedad estaba demasiado lejos para ir andando, había decidido que no le quedaba más remedio que esperar el regreso de Sasuke.

Si es que regresaba. Claro que regresaría. ¿Y si no regresaba?

Del centro comercial había vuelto con una revista gratuita, que había leído ya varias veces de principio a fin y en la que había descubierto que un apartamento similar al suyo estaba a la venta por quinientas mil libras, lo que confirmaba todas sus sospechas. ¿Por qué le había ofrecido Sasuke un millón de libras para hacerse con el apartamento?

El zumbido del aire acondicionado la estaba adormilando. Sakura se sentó en el suelo de baldosas blancas y se apoyó en la pared. A los pocos minutos estaba profundamente dormida.

Sasuke frunció el ceño al salir del ascensor y ver a Sakura sentada en el suelo, apoyada contra la pared. Estaba dormida, pálida y despeinada. Tenía una mancha en la mejilla y una botella de agua en el suelo junto con una revista, ambas cosas con el logotipo del centro comercial cercano al edificio de apartamentos. Eran objetos gratuitos para los visitantes, y Sasuke supuso que era donde Sakura había estado.

Verla así lo inquietó más de lo que quería admitir, y no a nivel sexual esta vez. Esta vez sus sentimientos eran mucho más peligrosos que si fueran simplemente sexuales, porque esta vez contenían tanto preocupación por ella como un fuerte deseo de protegerla, si era necesario de sí misma.

Se agachó a su lado y pronunció su nombre.

—Sakura.

Sakura sonrió en sueños al reconocer su voz.

Sasuke suspiró y le puso una mano en la cara, para sujetarla en caso de que se deslizara, y utilizó la otra mano para sacudirla suavemente.

Sakura suspiró y volvió la cara en su palma frotándose la mejilla contra la palma masculina y dejando escapar un suave ronroneo de placer.

Los dedos de Sasuke se clavaron en sus hombros y Sakura despertó bruscamente.

Sasuke estaba agachado en el suelo junto a ella, con los ojos a la altura de los suyos. Ella intentó desviar la mirada, pero le fue imposible. Era como si los ojos de él tuvieran un imán.

—¿Cuánto rato llevas aquí?

Sakura sacudió la cabeza. Tenía los músculos entumecidos.

—No lo sé. ¿Qué hora es?

—Casi las seis de la tarde.

—He vuelto sobre las tres.

Una hora después de que él se fuera.

—No tenía intención de tardar tanto —explicó Sasuke—. Cuando te has ido, me he dado cuenta de que no te habías llevado la llave, ni tampoco dinero.

¿Se estaba disculpando?

—Tengo veintiséis años, no ochenta y seis —bromeó Sakura, aunque agradeció la ayuda de Sasuke para levantarse.

Todavía tenía las piernas dormidas.

—¿Has comido algo? —preguntó él.

Sakura negó con la cabeza. No estaba segura de si sería capaz de soportar a Sasuke en su actitud de caballero andante. La hacía sentirse vulnerable, como si fuera una especie de víctima, y eso no le gustaba.

—¿No has comido nada desde la hora de desayunar? —preguntó él mientras abría la puerta del apartamento.

—No, no he comido —respondió ella—. No tenía hambre. He desayunado bien.

—¿Un yogur?

—Tanto calor te quita el apetito.

—Supongo que os quitará el apetito a los británicos —dijo él con sarcasmo—. Aquí seguimos comiendo a pesar del calor —dijo y, sujetándola del brazo, la hizo entrar en el interior del apartamento.

—No te caemos bien, ¿verdad? —dijo ella—. ¿A qué se debe? —preguntó con extrañeza.

—Eso es asunto mío —respondió él—, aunque desde luego no me gusta el comportamiento de las jóvenes de tu país, de tu tipo.

Sakura lo miró furiosa.

—¿Sabes qué te digo? —le dijo—. Que eres un fanático intolerante, y un hipócrita.

—Cuidado con lo que dices —le advirtió Sasuke.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que estaba de nuevo de pie en aquel puente, pero no pudo callar.

—¿Cuidado por qué? ¿Por ti? ¿Por si se te ocurre investigar en mayor profundidad sobre mi comportamiento? Yo en tu lugar no lo haría.

—Es curioso cómo a veces una advertencia puede sonar más bien como una invitación —fue la respuesta de Sasuke, que añadió mirándola directamente a los ojos—: Quieres que te lleve a la cama. Los dos lo sabemos.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —exclamó ella encolerizada.

—Ya lo creo que sí —insistió él, con otro encogimiento de hombros.

—Nunca he conocido a un hombre tan vanidoso como tú.

—Y por supuesto has conocido a muchos hombres —dijo él.

«No en el sentido bíblico», estuvo a punto de decir Sakura, pero una voz en su interior le advirtió que eso era llegar un poco demasiado lejos. Aunque Sasuke se había negado a creer que seguía siendo virgen, tampoco quería que se sintiera tentado a demostrarle que no lo era. Sakura sabía que no la forzaría, claro; el problema era que no le haría falta.

—Hace menos de seis horas he salido de aquí porque prefería irme a acostarme contigo, ¿te acuerdas? —le recordó ella.

—He sido yo quien ha decidido no continuar —repuso él sin inmutarse—. Y sí, te has ido hecha un basilisco, sin duda esperando que fuera tras de ti y te hiciera una oferta que no pudieras rechazar.

La oferta que no podría rechazar de él no tendría que ver con dinero, sino con intimidad sensual.

Ruborizada, Sakura apartó aquellos peligrosos pensamientos de su mente.

—Tengo que ausentarme unos días —dijo él de repente—. Es probable que me vaya esta noche. Tengo que atender unos asuntos.

El trayecto en coche hasta el valle era de unas cuatro horas y normalmente salía al amanecer, pero ahora sentía una imperiosa necesidad de respirar el aire y la tranquilidad del desierto. Durante su ausencia, pediría protección policial para Sakura, para asegurarse de que las amenazas de Chad no se hacían realidad.

Sasuke le había dado la espalda, y Sakura lo contempló a su placer con los ojos muy abiertos.

Se iba. No podía irse. No debía irse.

Quería que se quedara allí, con ella, quería que se quedara allí con ella para siempre.

Sakura ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de había emitido un gemido hasta que Sasuke se volvió hacia ella con el ceño fruncido:

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele algo?

¿Dolerle algo, a ella? ¿Por él?

—El gemido no es de dolor, es de alivio —le aseguró ella.

Él respondió con una provocadora sonrisa.

—Sugiero que durante mi ausencia recapacites muy bien sobre mi oferta de comprar el apartamento —Sasuke echó una ojeada el reloj—. Ahora son casi las siete. Tengo que comer antes de irme. Voy a pedir algo de comida, para los dos.

—Primero tengo que ducharme y cambiarme —protestó Sakura.

—¿Cuánto tardarás?

—Unos veinte minutos, quizá media hora.

—Bien. Pediré la cena para las siete y media —dijo él, alejándose sin preguntarle qué quería comer.

Sakura se quedó de pie en el pasillo, furiosa, a punto de decirle que era muy capaz de pedir su cena, y que prefería comer sola que con él.

Ésa sería la única respuesta sensata a sus palabras, ¿no?

Diez minutos más tarde, mientras disfrutaba bajo el chorro de agua caliente de la ducha, Sakura seguía sin responder a esa pregunta.

El agua cayendo sobre su piel era casi tan sensual como la caricia de una mujer, se dijo Sasuke, sintiendo la reacción de su cuerpo a esos pensamientos.

Si ahora la tuviera entre sus manos, le acariciaría la piel húmeda y… Irritado, Sasuke giró el mando de la ducha fría y se mantuvo bajo el chorro de agua helada tratando de apagar el fuego que ardía dentro de él. ¿Sintió también lo mismo su padre por su madre? Cerró la ducha. Era la primera vez que se permitía pensar en su padre en base a su propia experiencia.

De tal palo tal astilla. Pero Sasuke siempre se había jurado que jamás se permitiría ser el hijo del hombre que le dio la vida pero que abandonó a su madre.

Buscó una toalla, e intentó recordar algunas imágenes de él con su padre de niño. En su memoria aún podía escuchar el lejano eco de una risa masculina y sentir las manos fuertes, seguras y cálidas que lo alzaban en el aire.

¿Por qué pensaba ahora en eso? ¿Quién le había provocado esos acuerdos? ¡Tenía que ser ella! ¿Quién si no era capaz de mirar en su alma y perturbar sus secretos?

Sasuke fue desnudo desde el cuarto de baño al estudio, aliviado al saber que no tendría que pasar otra noche en el incomodísimo sofá cama. Rápidamente se vistió con ropa limpia y oyó el timbre del apartamento.

Miró el reloj. Eran las siete y veinticinco.

Si Sakura quería una cena caliente, iba a tener que darse prisa.

¿No era el timbre de la puerta?, pensó Sakura en el dormitorio principal del apartamento.

Bueno, ya estaba duchada y vestida. Se había puesto el caftán de lino negro que había comprado en una de las tiendas del centro comercial al verlo en oferta. También se había recogido el pelo en una trenza y se había puesto un poco de brillo rosado en los labios. Lo más importante de todo era que estaba hambrienta. Abrió la puerta del dormitorio y fue hacia la cocina. El olor de la comida era deliciosamente tentador y el estómago de Sakura rugió levemente. Instintivamente le puso la mano encima de su vientre y clavó los ojos en Sasuke con una mirada desafiante que se derritió al calor del inesperado golpe sensual que se apoderó de su cuerpo. Sasuke, que no llevaba el turbante, tenía el pelo húmedo, al igual que ella, y verlo así le resultó inesperadamente erótico. Sakura sintió deseos de hundir los dedos entre los cabellos cortos, morenos y ligeramente ondulados. Ahora él llevaba una chilaba blanca de algodón que le llegaba hasta los pies, y bajo ella se adivinaban unos pantalones color añil, y los pies descalzos.

—Espero que te guste la comida libanesa —le dijo él—. Podemos sentarnos a cenar en la terraza. Hace una tarde muy agradable.

Sakura estaba demasiado hambrienta para perder tiempo protestando. En lugar de eso, fue a los armarios, sacó platos, vasos y cubiertos, los colocó en una bandeja y salió a la terraza, dejando a Sasuke a cargo de la comida.

La terraza era lo suficiente espaciosa como para hacer una fiesta, y parecía estar equipada precisamente para eso. Sakura dejó la bandeja en una mesa baja de bambú y cristal y le dio a un interruptor eléctrico que no sólo encendía las luces, sino que también activaba una unidad antimosquitos.

Tres sofás de bambú alargados con cojines en tonos negros, grises y blancos formaban una U alrededor de la mesa, por lo que se podía contemplar el mar por encima de la balconada.

Sasuke había empezado a retirar las tapas de los cartones de comida mientras explicaba:

—Es una tradición que la gente se siente de manera informal alrededor de una mesa baja en lugar de hacerlo más formalmente en una mesa de comedor.

Entonces levantó los ojos y la miró. Sakura estaba de pie junto a la galería. El caftán que llevaba tenía que ser un ardid, sin duda.

—Ven a comer mientras la comida está caliente —ordenó él.

Mientras esperaba a ver si obedecía su orden, Sasuke se acomodó en uno de los sofás, con las piernas cruzadas y las plantas de los pies hacia dentro Sakura recordó haber leído en alguna parte que se consideraba un gran insulto enseñar a otro hombre la suela del zapato o la planta del pie.

Ella se sentó frente a él, con los pies firmemente plantados en el suelo.

Sasuke dejó un momento de servirse pequeñas cantidades de comida de los distintos contenedores y alzó una ceja.

—¡Qué educada! —exclamó con evidente sarcasmo—. Y supongo que también incómoda. Pero siéntate como quieras.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que él se había servido con los dedos, y ahora estaba metiéndolos en uno de los cuencos de agua que había dejado sobre la mesa.

Después inspeccionó el contenido de los envases de comida. Todo olía deliciosamente.

—Costillas, pollo, cuscús —le dijo él, nombrando algunos de los alimentos que ella se iba sirviendo en el plato.

—Tenía que haber pensado en preguntarte si querías que pidiera una botella de vino. Como yo voy a conducir, no puedo beber alcohol.

Sasuke vio un amago de duda en el rostro femenino, y añadió, sin darle más importancia:

—No profeso ninguna religión. Mi madre era musulmana, pero mi padre era británico, y agnóstico.

—Debieron quererse mucho para superar las diferencias culturales —comentó Sakura.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

Toda su vida había escuchado los reproches de su madre contra su padre, había vivido con la continua depresión y tristeza de su madre, y ahora, de repente, se dio cuenta de que nunca se le había ocurrido pensar lo mucho que debieron amarse el uno al otro. Mucho, sí, pero no suficiente.

Aunque según sus últimas informaciones, fue el amor de su madre el que se debilitó, no el de su padre.

—Al principio quizá.

—¿Al principio? —preguntó Sakura.

—Mis padres se separaron siendo yo muy pequeño —explicó él en tono sombrío—. Por lo visto tenían un acuerdo por el que mi padre viviría los primeros años de su matrimonio en el país de mi madre, y después los dos irían a vivir a Inglaterra. Mi madre se negó a cumplir el acuerdo, y él se fue.

—Oh, qué triste para todos, pero sobre todo para ti —comentó Sakura.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, quitando importancia a sus palabras.

—No creas. Mi madre volvió a vivir con su familia, y yo me crié rodeado de primos, y primos, y más primos. Tuve una infancia muy feliz.

—Pero debiste de echar de menos a tu padre.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tú echaste de menos al tuyo?

—Yo los echaba de menos a los dos —le dijo Sakura, con total franqueza—, O mejor dicho, echaba de menos formar parte de lo que imaginaba era una familia feliz. Hay tanto tabú alrededor del hecho de que las madres no siempre son capaces de amar a sus hijos, que la gente prefiere no hablar de ello. Yo no lo hice durante mucho tiempo.

—¿Y qué cambió?

—Yo cambié. Cuando por fin logré aceptar que mi madre no me había querido y cuando también pude aceptar que yo no tenía la culpa. Tuve que enseñarme a aceptar que no era la culpa de nadie, y no sólo a aceptarlo, sino también a creerlo.

—¿Y ahora lo crees?

—Sí.

—¿Tú tendrás hijos o…?

¿Por qué estaba hablando de eso? ¿Preguntándole cosas tan personales y tan íntimas? Eran preguntas que iban más allá de lo correcto.

¿Por qué sentía esa intensa necesidad de saber todo sobre ella, ya fuera relacionado con sus experiencias pasadas o con sus planes de futuro?

—No estoy ansiosa por tenerlos y reescribir mi propia infancia, pero tampoco me asusta la idea de tenerlos por temor a que repita con ellos lo que hicieron conmigo, si es eso a lo que te refieres. Si tuviera una buena relación con el hombre adecuado… —Sakura se encogió de hombros, sin atreverse a mirarlo. En ese momento la única relación que quería tener era con él—. Creo que las mujeres tienen el instinto básico de la maternidad con el hombre al que aman, porque quizá a un nivel inconsciente pueden poseer parte de ese hombre y dejar un recuerdo que perdure en el tiempo y que es la prueba de su amor. Pero los niños son también personas y deben ser respetados como tal. Quizá sea ahí donde esté el peligro.

Cielos, se estaba abriendo con él más que con nadie. ¿Acaso no era consciente de los peligros que podía correr con él? Sasuke la observaba y escuchaba con concentración.

—Éstas son cosas muy personales para hablar con un desconocido —dijo ella con la respiración entrecortada.

¿Desconocido? Por supuesto que sí; eran dos desconocidos. Y sin embargo, a un nivel profundo, Sasuke se sentía extrañamente unido a ella.

Apartó el pensamiento de su mente, protegiéndose de él.

—Quizá precisamente porque somos unos desconocidos —dijo él—. Quizá sea con los desconocidos con los que nos sentimos dispuestos a hablar de nuestros pensamientos y temores más profundos.

¿Cómo podía sentir eso hacia ella cuando sus principios eran tan diferentes a los suyos? Ella era una mujer acostumbrada a mantener relaciones sexuales esporádicas, sin darle importancia; a ella la movía la avaricia económica, como había dejado claro al rechazar su oferta por el apartamento, sin duda esperando conseguir un precio más alto.

¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar en desearla?

—Quizá —coincidió Sakura.

Lo que había existido entre ellos durante la cena, lo que les permitió hablar como lo habían hecho, ahora había desaparecido. Sakura lo sentía en la repentina frialdad con que él la trataba.

—Se hace tarde y tengo un largo trayecto por delante, así que si me disculpas —dijo él evitando mirarla.

Sasuke se levantó con la misma facilidad y elegancia con la que se había sentado, mientras que Sakura tuvo que esforzarse para levantarse de los cómodos cojines, y se puso tensa al ver a Sasuke acercarse a ella y tenderle la mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie. En el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre el sofá y la mesa, estaban prácticamente pegados.

Él olía algo fresco y agradable, pero los sentidos de Sakura estaban reaccionando a otro olor, mucho más peligroso. Un olor masculino y viril que emanaba del cuerpo varonil. Instintivamente Sakura cerró los ojos y se balanceó ligeramente hacia él.

Sasuke suspiró con fuerza. Veía los pezones endurecidos que se perfilaban bajo la tela del caftán y tuvo que cerrar con fuerza la mano libre en un puño para evitar que se levantara por voluntad propia y la tocará. El pelo recogido en una trenza dejaba al descubierto la vulnerabilidad de la nuca, y lo tentaba a dibujar con los labios la forma de los huesos y seguirlos a lo largo de la espalda, mientras sus manos se llenaban de las curvas de los senos y las caderas antes de…

En el momento en que sintió el calor del aliento de Sasuke en el cuello, Sakura abrió los ojos y se apartó de él, con la cara ardiendo.

¿Cuánto tiempo estaría fuera? Mejor que no regresara hasta que ella hubiera logrado desenmarañar los complejos asuntos de propiedad en relación al apartamento. Quería terminar cuanto antes con aquello.

Aunque no tanto como para aceptar la oferta de Sasuke.

Porque tenía la sensación de que no podía confiar en él, porque estaba convencida de que él tenía otras intenciones desconocidas para ella. ¿Pero qué importaba eso?, se dijo.

Sasuke le soltó el brazo y se inclinó para empezar a recoger los envases vacíos, que colocó en la bandeja.

SÍ, claro que importaba, si esas intenciones tenían que ver con dinero. No para ella, sino para Kurenai y Takeshi.

* * *

**_bueno espero que les haya gustado, el miercoles o jueves traere un nuevo cap..._**

**_espero rewies, asi me animan a publicar pronto,,,,,_**

**_cuidenxe, nos vemos_**


	12. Cap10

**_Bueno, por primera vez puedo decir que he cumplido..._**

**_ya saben, ni la trma original ni los personajes me pertenecen..._**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Sakura se apartó el pelo de la cara al salir del ascensor y dirigirse al apartamento. Llevaba levantada desde muy temprano y había decidido salir a correr antes de que las altas temperaturas lo hicieran prácticamente imposible. Pero aunque el ejercicio fortaleció su cuerpo, desde luego no fortaleció sus defensas contra sus sentimientos por Sasuke.

Sasuke. Estaba acercándose peligrosamente a vivir, respirar, y pensar en Sasuke el cien por cien de su tiempo, y no hacía falta ser un genio matemático para saber que el resultado no podía ser otro que amarlo al cien por cien.

El pánico se apoderó de ella. No debía amarlo. No cuando era tan evidente que él no la amaba. Pero la deseaba, sí, y la fuerza de ese deseo llenaba el espacio entre ellos, impregnándolo de una necesidad sexual que la dejaba sin aliento, con el corazón a punto de estallar y los pulmones sin oxígeno.

Tratando de dejar de pensar en ello, Sakura marcó el número del registro de la propiedad, pero sólo logró ponerse en contacto con el contestador automático de la oficina, pidiéndole que dejara un mensaje.

Pero ¿qué podía decir? ¿Que Sasuke le había ofrecido el doble del valor del apartamento, y que temía que pudiera tener dobles intenciones?

Sasuke. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué hacía? ¿En qué pensaba? ¿La había echado de menos la noche anterior? Ella desde luego a él sí.

Sin dejar de pensar en eso, Sakura rebuscó en las estanterías del estudio buscando algo para leer, y encontró un libro que la hizo sonreír. _Mjenat: El Valle_ _Escondido y su emir_. ¿Un libro sobre el Valle Escondido?

Sakura lo tomó y salió a la terraza. Menos de cinco minutos después la sonrisa había desaparecido por completo de su rostro, y estaba sentada con la espalda erguida, con una expresión de rabia e incredulidad en los ojos al ver la fotografía en la solapa interior de la cubierta.

Sasuke. O más correctamente, se corrigió amargamente, Su Alteza Real, el Príncipe Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke no era sólo un príncipe; también era el emir de su pequeño reino.

Sakura dejó el libro y fue al borde de la terraza, tratando de contener las lágrimas mientras miraba hacia el horizonte.

¿Por qué no le había dicho nada? ¿Por qué le había dejado pensar…?

No necesitaba hacerse esa pregunta, se dijo burlona. Sasuke no le había dicho nada porque los hombres como él no decían esas cosas a las mujeres como ella, mujeres con las que se acostaban una vez y a las que consideraban meros objetos. No tenían ninguna necesidad de hacerlo, y desde luego tampoco el deseo. Se limitaban a utilizar a las mujeres para después olvidarlas.

Pero Sasuke no había podido hacer eso con ella, porque ella se había negado a irse del apartamento. Y por eso, sin duda para no atraer la atención, había decidido utilizar otros métodos para deshacerse de ella. Métodos como ofrecerle el doble del valor del apartamento. Todo para deshacerse de ella. Eso era lo que quería, deshacerse de ella.

El dolor que se abrió paso con fuerza a través de su rabia y clavó una estaca en el centro de su corazón la pilló totalmente desprevenida.

—Creo que hemos localizado la fuente del manantial subterráneo que llena el oasis —explicó emocionado uno de los miembros del equipo de científicos que Sasuke había contratado para el proyecto del Valle Escondido—. Creemos que se alimenta de un lago subterráneo, o quizá incluso de un río. Lo que sabemos es que existe una especie de sistema de cuevas excavadas en la roca bajo los cimientos del palacio original.

—Eso explicaría la construcción de una fortificación alrededor del manantial, para asegurarse del aprovisionamiento de agua incluso en situaciones de sitio, sobre todo en una época en que el valle era un lugar de paso para una de las principales rutas de caravanas de camellos de la época. Al hacerse con el valle y el oasis mis antepasados tenían un importante activo financiero y la necesidad de protegerlo —comentó Sasuke, sin poder evitar pensar en Sakura y cómo había reaccionado a su oferta.

—Es increíble pensar que, si se trata de cuevas y túneles subterráneos, pudieran utilizarlos como ruta de escape para la fortaleza, en caso necesario —dijo Hal Derwent, el arqueólogo jefe del grupo—. Sería maravilloso poder comprobarlo.

—Bien, eso no se lo puedo prometer —le dijo Sasuke—. Necesitaríamos aumentar considerablemente el presupuesto, y la inversión de otros países vecinos. Sin embargo, como ya sabe, una de mis prioridades es conservar la flora y la fauna del valle.

—La mía también —dijo Bob Holmes, el biólogo del equipo—. Debido a que se halla en terrenos privados y está prácticamente separado del resto del desierto, el oasis es desde el punto de vista de la historia natural, un lugar único. Me interesan sobre todo algunas de las especies de peces que hemos sacado del oasis. Parecen peces tropicales de agua salada que no esperábamos encontrar en un oasis de agua dulce.

Sasuke sonrió.

—Existe una leyenda según la cual hace mucho tiempo un príncipe construyó un jardín privado para su concubina favorita. En el jardín había un enorme estanque de cristal con peces tropicales. Cuando la concubina murió, envenenada por uno de los rivales del príncipe, éste ordenó retirar el estanque porque no podía soportar ver algo que le recordaba tanto a la mujer a la que amó y perdió —explicó a los hombres que escuchaban con curiosidad—. Dio órdenes de que mataran también a los peces, pero la hija de uno de los hombres encargados de hacer el trabajo quería tanto a los peces, que convenció a su padre para que la ayudara a echarlos al oasis, rezando a Dios para que sobrevivieran —concluyó Sasuke, y se encogió de hombros—. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor la leyenda tiene algo de verdad y los peces lograron adaptarse a su nuevo medio.

—Es posible. O quizá un ave marina, o incluso un halcón, pudo pescarlos en el golfo y dejarlos caer durante el trayecto.

Sasuke alzó una ceja.

—Sí, suena bastante raro —rió Bob—. Pero nunca se sabe.

Con el verano y el aumento de las temperaturas, los trabajos en el valle estaban paralizados. Sasuke todavía tenía que hablar con los hombres que estaban trabajando en la excavación del lugar donde antaño se ubicó el palacio original y en la restauración de los jardines colgantes, pero continuamente sus pensamientos se desviaban hacia Sakura Haruno.

Con un breve asentimiento de cabeza al resto de los hombres, se dirigió hacia la mansión donde vivió con sus padres hasta su separación. Abrió la puerta y entró en el interior oscuro y fresco.

La mansión era una estructura sólida de cuatro edificaciones cuadradas, con cuatro patios interiores, tres de los cuales eran jardines. Cada esquina del edificio poseía la tradicional torre árabe, desde donde se divisaba el desierto y también los jardines. Una imagen se presentó ante su mente, una imagen mental de su padre y él. Debía de tener tres o cuatro años, y sujetándose con fuerza la mano de su padre, los dos subieron las escaleras a una de las torres. Su padre, ahora lo recordó, había mirado hacia el desierto con nostalgia. ¿Con anhelos de libertad? ¿O simplemente deseando un horizonte más amplio para compartir con su esposa y su hijo?

Su madre nunca le habló de la promesa que le había contado el emir. Pero siempre fue una mujer que prefería la soledad de su propia compañía, incluso cuando fueron a vivir a Zuran. Sasuke siempre pensó que la causa era el dolor por la traición de su padre, pero ahora empezaba a sospechar que su madre había sido una mujer solitaria que prefería estar alejada de la gente y estaba mejor consigo misma, al igual que a él le ocurría a veces.

Aquí fue donde su padre le enseñó a jugar al fútbol y a leer en inglés, y también aquí fue donde su padre observó en silencio cuando él recibió sus primeras lecciones de cetrería. ¡Cuántos recuerdos que hasta ahora no se había permitido recordar! Y ahora, al hacerlo a la luz de lo que ya sabía, la sensación que le embargó tenía una cierta amargura.

El apartamento estaba vacío y silencioso. Ya había pasado la medianoche, pero Sakura estaba demasiado inquieta y nerviosa para acostarse. En lugar de eso, salió a la terraza, donde el día anterior había cenado con Sasuke.

Sasuke, que estaba dispuesto a pagarle lo que fuera para sacarla definitivamente de su vida.

Pero, ¿a qué se debía el interés en el apartamento? Probablemente a que lo utilizaba para sus relaciones sexuales con mujeres y necesitaba el anonimato.

Sakura paseó nerviosa por la terraza, asqueada al pensar en la verdadera utilización que se estaba haciendo del apartamento, que era el legado de su padre. ¡Qué ingenua había sido al creer que Sasuke sentía algo más por ella!

¿Cómo había sido tan tonta como para pensar que los dos compartían un deseo irrefrenable e inexplicable por el otro? Porque no eran iguales, nunca lo habían sido. Para Sasuke, ella era simplemente un cuerpo que podía utilizar, que había utilizado, al igual que sin duda utilizaba otros muchos.

Sakura se burló de sí misma por pensar que la reacción de Sasuke había sido la de un hombre normal y corriente. En realidad, él sólo había reaccionado ante ella con arrogancia, incredulidad y rabia.

Y ella se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde. Tenía que vérselas con la humillación de reconocer que, mientras ella sentía algo más hacia él, él la había utilizado únicamente para su propia satisfacción sexual. Probablemente él había puesto tan poco esfuerzo emocional en ella como en comerse un perrito caliente. O menos.

Eso era lo que le pasaba por aislarse sexualmente de la vida moderna. Cualquier otra mujer de su edad se habría dado cuenta de la realidad.

Por supuesto que quería deshacerse de ella. No era más que un estorbo.

Pero a ella le estaba rompiendo el corazón.

Sakura se puso tensa. Tenía que alejarse de él, y tenía que poner aquel episodio totalmente en el pasado.

Con firmeza, tomó su decisión. Cuando regresara Sasuke, le comunicaría que había cambiado de idea y que estaba dispuesta a aceptar su oferta. Entonces se iría del apartamento y se instalaría en el hotel más económico que pudiera encontrar, si es que existía alguno así en Zuran, y se quedaría allí hasta que terminaran los trámites, y el dinero de Sasuke estuviera a salvo en la cuenta del banco que ya había abierto para el dinero de la herencia de su padre.

Sasuke frunció el ceño mientras miraba la pantalla del ordenador. Tenía que ocuparse del correo y actualizar la documentación de los trabajos en el valle. Sin embargo, estaba perdiendo el tiempo pensando en Sakura y en sus padres. Si se iba ahora, podría estar de regreso en Zuran antes del amanecer. ¿Pero para qué? ¿Para despertar a Sakura de su sueño con las caricias de sus manos y de su boca? ¿Para cambiar sus palabras de protesta por suaves sonidos de placer?

¿Se había vuelto loco? No podía pensar así. Descubrir que su padre no fue el ser despreciable que siempre creyó no le daba autorización para empezar a creer que…

¿Que qué? ¿Que no necesitaba luchar contra lo que sentía? ¿Lo que sentía? ¡Estaba loco!

Ella había dejado muy claro con su comportamiento que le gustaba el peligro de mantener relaciones sexuales con desconocidos, y con distintos hombres.

La mujer que él quería en su vida tendría que ser suya exclusivamente y para siempre, y la relación entre ellos basada en la sinceridad y la honestidad, así como en un deseo de superar las diferencias culturales y emocionales. Y quizá, lo más importante de todo, la mujer que compartiera su vida debía entender y apoyar el deber que tenía con su herencia, con su pasado, su presente y su futuro.

Sasuke miró hacia la estrecha ventana que daba al patio donde estaba aparcado su todoterreno. Podía estar de vuelta en el apartamento en cuatro horas. Menos si apretaba el acelerador.

Se levantó y se acercó a la ventana. ¿Y si volvía y le hacía el amor? ¿Después que? Sólo era dar un paso más hacia un final que era inevitable, porque la relación entre ellos terminaría sin remisión. El leopardo no podía cambiar sus manchas, ni el halcón dejar de volar.

Sasuke se conocía lo suficiente para saber que sería incapaz de vivir con el temor a que ella lo abandonará. Mejor la dolorosa agonía de reprimirse ahora que la larga y lenta muerte de su dignidad, su orgullo y el respeto a sí mismo.

Con ese pensamiento, se apartó de la ventana y volvió al ordenador.

* * *

_espero que les guste, _

_mmm nose cuando subire,_

_ el proximo, ya que posiblemente me vaya de viaje el fin de semana,_

_ si puedo el viernes, sino mas seguro es el lunes, nos vemos,_

_ cuidense, y dejen rewies..._


	13. Cap 11 y

_**buuuuuuuuuuu! jejej ayer no pude subir, tabamos en fiestas el 6 por aki, asi que hoy les traigo 2 nuevos cap...**_

_**ya saben ni la trama original ni los personajes me pertnecen...**_

**

* * *

**

_**Capítulo 11**_

Era temprano, pero ella no era la única persona en la calle, pensó Sakura al pagar por el litro de leche que había salido a comprar para el desayuno.

Al volver a su apartamento, apenas se dio cuenta del coche que avanzaba lentamente por la calle casi paralelo a ella, pero estaba demasiado ocupada en pensar cómo iba a dominar sus emociones cuando volviera a ver a Sasuke y apenas se fijó en él.

Había llegado casi al edificio de apartamentos cuando, de repente, dos hombres que caminaban a su lado la sujetaron de repente y la arrastraron hacia el coche aún estacionado. Zuran era famoso por ser un lugar especialmente seguro para los turistas, y Sakura no había tomado especiales precauciones.

Revolviéndose furiosa, Sakura luchó para liberarse de sus raptores, que intentaban meterla en la parte posterior del vehículo cuando de repente aparecieron tres coches de policía bloqueando a los secuestradores.

Al menos media docena de policías armados acudieron rápidamente en su ayuda, por lo que en cuestión de unos minutos Sakura se vio libre de nuevo. Sus atacantes fueron introducidos en los coches con las manos esposadas.

—Ha sido una suerte que uno de mis hombres le haya visto y haya dado la alarma —le dijo el policía que parecía de mayor rango—. ¿Adonde se dirigía?

Todavía temblando, Sakura señaló con la cabeza en dirección al edificio de apartamentos.

—Le diré a uno de mis hombres que le acompañe —dijo el policía.

Un breve movimiento de cabeza y dos fornidos agentes de policía se plantaron a su lado. No sólo la acompañaron hasta el apartamento, sino que también insistieron en entrar y comprobar todas las habitaciones.

¿Quién necesitaba cafeína?, pensó Sakura cuando los hombres la dejaron sola y empezó a darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no romper a llorar. Era por el shock, se dijo con el típico pragmatismo británico. Lo mejor sería prepararse una infusión y tranquilizarse.

Sasuke había dejado el valle poco antes del amanecer y estaba a una hora de Zuran cuando su móvil empezó a sonar. Frunciendo el ceño, aparcó para responder.

El jefe de policía fue breve y directo al grano. Gracias a la vigilancia del apartamento, sus hombres ya habían evitado dos ataques a la señorita Sakura Haruno.

—¿Qué clase de ataques? —quiso saber Sasuke.

—El primero fue un intento de atropellarla en la calle. Quizá sólo quisieron asustarla, no lo sé. El segundo, desde luego, ha sido más grave. Han intentado secuestrarla. En estos momentos estamos interrogando a los hombres, que han reconocido trabajar para Orochimaro. Creo que los hemos detenido a todos, pero, para estar seguros, Alteza, me gustaría sugerirle con todos los respetos que traslademos a la señorita Haruno a un lugar más seguro.

Sasuke sólo tuvo una décima de segundo para tomar la decisión, pero no necesitó más.

—No será necesario —le aseguró él—. Ahora mismo voy de camino al apartamento y esta tarde, cuando regrese a Mjeñat, la señorita Haruno me acompañará. Allí estará segura.

—Pondré hombres de guardia en la carretera hacia el valle, Alteza.

Después de colgar y poner de nuevo el todoterreno en marcha, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que le temblaban las manos. El corazón le latía con impaciencia contra el pecho, urgiéndole a sacar a Sakura de Zuran lo antes posible. No debía haberla dejado allí sola, expuesta a tanto peligro. Todos sus planes de enviarla de nuevo a su país se evaporaron en el aire. Sólo había un lugar donde la quería de ahora en adelante, y era a su lado. Por fin estaba dispuesto a reconocerlo.

Sakura había recogido sus cosas y estaba preparada para marcharse en cuanto comunicara a Sasuke que estaba dispuesta a aceptar su oferta. ¿Cuándo volvería?

Sería la última vez que lo viera. Bien. Eso era lo que quería.

«¡Mentirosa! ¡Mentirosa!», se repitió en silencio.

Salió a la terraza y mentalmente ensayó el discurso que había preparado para que fuera lo más breve posible.

Tan concentrada estaba, que no oyó entrar Sasuke y éste tuvo el placer de observarla durante unos segundos sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Hasta que un sexto sentido la alertó de su presencia y ella se volvió hacia la puerta.

En ese momento, Sasuke cruzó la puerta de la terraza y se acercó a ella.

—Tengo que decirte una cosa.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Como qué? ¿Una repetición de la oferta que me has hecho por este apartamento? ¿Un millón de libras esterlinas? ¿Por qué no dos? Después de todo, te lo puedes permitir, ¿no es así, Su Alteza? Y antes de que intentes negarlo, lo he leído aquí —le dijo ella, lanzando el libro sobre Mjenat a la mesa.

Sakura se había prometido no hacer una cosa así, pero fue incapaz de contenerse, y ahora se estaba portando como una amante celosa.

—¿Dos millones? ¿Por qué detenerse ahí? —preguntó él mordaz, incapaz de pasar por alto tanta codicia—. ¿Por qué no tres, o cuatro? Aunque debo advertirte de que, aunque lo hagas, la respuesta será la misma, no. Ya te he ofrecido más de lo que vale este apartamento.

—Sí, lo sé —respondió ella—. Y también sé por qué.

Sasuke la observó en silencio. ¿Le habrían contado algo alguno de los policías que vigilaban la casa?

—No me extraña que quieras pagarme el doble para garantizarte el anonimato de esta casa. Ya veo que tenerme aquí ha debido de ser un auténtico estorbo para tus costumbres —le espetó Sakura—. No me ha costado deducirlo. Utilizas este apartamento como tu… burdel particular, por eso me tomaste por una prostituta. ¡Y encima tienes el valor de cuestionar mis principios!

No debía dejarle ver lo furiosa que estaba.

.—Claro que ahora ya no importa —añadió ella, dominando el tono de su voz—. He decidido aceptar tu oferta, pero el precio real de mercado. Así que lo mejor será que nos pongamos a ello y arreglemos los trámites lo antes posible —continuó—. Yo tengo mis cosas preparadas para irme de aquí e instalarme en otro sitio hasta que esté todo arreglado.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, como si sus palabras no significarán nada para él.

—Me temo que ahora eso no será posible —le dijo.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida, y balbuceó:

—¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

¿Había cambiado de idea y decidido comprar otro apartamento?

Sasuke señaló los sofás de bambú con la mano.

—Será mejor que nos sentemos.

A regañadientes, Sakura se sentó en la esquina del sofá más cercano, y se tensó cuando Sasuke hizo lo mismo junto a ella, estirando las largas piernas delante de él y rozándole el muslo con el suyo.

—Primero, permíteme corregir tu error —empezó él—. Contrariamente a lo que pareces imaginar, mi vida no incluye relaciones sexuales semiclandestinas, ni tengo ningún deseo de que así sea.

—¿Quieres que lo crea, después de…?

—¿Después de qué? —le interrumpió el—. ¿Después de dejarme tentar por ti?

—¡Yo no te tenté! Tú fuiste quien… —Sakura respiró profundamente y sacudió la cabeza—. Escucha, lo único que quiero… por lo único que vine aquí fue para vender el apartamento y llevarme el dinero.

—Ya veo que para ti el dinero es muy importante —dijo él con claro desagrado.

Un destello de ira brilló en los ojos de Sakura.

—La verdad es que te equivocas. El dinero no es importante, pero en esta cuestión…

—En esta ocasión pensaste en hacer una excepción.

—¡No! Si tuviera que pensar sólo en mí me iría de aquí ahora mismo y te dejaría el maldito apartamento.

—¿Si sólo tuvieras que pensar en ti? ¿Qué significa eso exactamente? —preguntó Sasuke.

Sakura cerró los ojos unos momentos. Por fin los abrió.

—Si tanto te inkurenai…

—Me inkurenai —le confirmó.

Sakura respiró profundamente y empezó.

—Mi padre tenía una… novia, Kurenai. Y un hijo, Takeshi. Mi hermanastro —explicó sin mirarlo a los ojos—. Poco antes de su muerte mi padre vino a Inglaterra por asuntos de trabajo y trajo con él a Kurenai y a Takeshi. Entonces fue cuando los conocí. Hasta entonces ni siquiera sabía que existían, pero eso era algo propio de mi padre. Había habido tantas mujeres en su vida que jamás pensé… —Sakura se encogió levemente de hombros—. Kurenai es de China. Por lo que me ha contado, su familia no tiene mucho dinero. Incluso un poco de dinero supondría para ellos un cambio importante, pero puesto que mi padre no cambió su testamento y ellos no estaban casados, todo lo suyo quedó para mí. En realidad el apartamento es el único activo importante, y decidí venderlo y meter el dinero en un fondo para Kurenai y Takeshi. Por eso vine aquí.

—¿Quieres el dinero para otra persona? —preguntó Sasuke sin poderlo creer.

—Sí —dijo ella—. Yo no necesito el dinero de mi padre, ni lo quiero. Soy independiente económicamente desde que terminé la Universidad, y prefiero continuar así. Lo único que quería de mi padre era su amor.

¿Por qué demonios le estaba contando eso?

—Parece que tú y yo compartimos una carga emocional muy similar —dijo él—. Problemas con nuestros padres heredados del dolor de nuestra infancia.

Ahora Sakura lo miró, y reconoció el mismo dolor en sus ojos.

—Yo siempre pensé que mi madre fue abandonada por mi padre siendo yo muy niño —le confesó él—. Hasta hace muy poco no he sabido la verdad, y después de muchos años de ver a mi padre como un hombre despreciable y querer negar su legado cultural y personal, es difícil aceptar que lo he juzgado mal.

Sakura tragó saliva, que tenía cierto sabor agridulce. Agrio por los recuerdos del pasado, dulce porque Sasuke estaba confiando en ella.

—Ojalá yo pudiera decir lo mismo de mi padre —dijo ella—. Por desgracia, siempre he conocido la verdad sobre él, porque él nunca lo ocultó. Al contrario, alardeaba de ello.

Sasuke escuchaba la profunda tristeza en la voz femenina.

—¿Pero estás dispuesta a ayudar a su novia y a su hijo?

—Ellos no son mi padre. Y además, a pesar de todo, no sé por qué siento que se lo debo. Y son ellos dos, Kurenai y Takeshi, las dos personas que más desprotegidas han quedado tras su muerte —Sakura suspiró—. Supongo que en el fondo no era un mal hombre, sólo egoísta y amoral.

—¿Amoral?

—Promiscuo y con una libido muy fuerte —respondió ella bruscamente—. Le gustaba hablar de sus conquistas y sus proezas.

Sakura vio a Sasuke fruncir el ceño sin dejar de observarla, y al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando por la mente del hombre, se apresuró a corregirlo.

—Oh, no, no en sentido abusivo.

—Que un adulto imponga su sexualidad en un niño es, aunque sólo sea verbalmente, también un abuso —comentó Sasuke.

Un padre que siempre había presumido de su sexualidad ante ella, quizá ése fuera el motivo de su promiscuidad, pensó Sasuke. Quizá inconscientemente se sentía en competencia con su padre para conseguir su aprobación.

—Por eso es importante el apartamento —repitió Sakura, sin darse cuenta de la interpretación que Sasuke acababa de dar a sus palabras—. Por Kurenai y por Takeshi.

—Has sido sincera y honesta conmigo. Ahora me toca a mí —le informó Sasuke en tono grave—. Antes de tu llegada a Zuran, estuve implicado en una operación para descubrir la identidad del jefe de un grupo mafioso que intentaba establecerse en Zuran. Entre sus actividades criminales estaba la estafa de la doble venta de propiedades inmobiliarias, lo que les permitía blanquear dinero. Cuando me infiltré en sus filas como miembro despechado de la familia real con ansias de hacer dinero rápido, me dieron este apartamento, y no me quedó más remedio que utilizarlo —explicó él, e hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar—. La noche que te encontré aquí me habían ofrecido como recompensa una noche con una de las prostitutas que querían instalar aquí. Yo decliné la oferta, pero cuando te encontré aquí, pensé…

—Que era una prostituta —terminó Sakura por él—. No importa. No tienes que disculparte —añadió ella con descaro, en un intento de ocultar el alivio y la alegría que sintió al escuchar la verdad.

—Respecto a eso, en ningún momento pensé que debía disculparme por nada —le informó Sasuke fríamente—. Quizá estuviera equivocado con tu profesión, pero desde luego tú dejaste muy claro que estabas disfrutando.

Sakura no podía rebatirlo, pero a pesar de todo intentó defenderse y protestar.

—¡Eso fue un error! ¡Yo no lo… ¡

A juzgar por la mirada de Sasuke, Sakura se dio cuenta de que de nada servirían sus esfuerzos por negarlo. Por eso decidió cambiar de actitud y lo miró con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

—Bien, ahora que ya lo hemos aclarado y los dos sabemos cuál es la situación, me mudaré a otro hotel. Ya he recogido mis cosas y…

—No.

—¿No?

—Nos vamos a Mjenat inmediatamente. El Valle Escondido —explicó él—. De momento nos quedaremos allí.

La estaba invitando a su casa. La quería a su lado. Una segunda oleada de alegría y placer siguió a la primera.

—Pero…

—Me temo que no hay alternativa. Aquí estás en peligro.

Sakura parpadeó sin comprender.

—¿En peligro?

—Sí. Lamento decirlo, pero el jefe de policía tiene información de que han contratado matones para castigarme por mi colaboración en la investigación contra los mañosos. También las personas relacionadas conmigo corren peligro. De hecho, esta mañana me ha llamado para decirme que sus hombres han frustrado dos ataques dirigidos contra ti.

Sakura sintió náuseas.

—El coche… y después esos hombres —susurró.

—Sí —confirmó Sasuke—. Por suerte el jefe de policía ha puesto vigilancia en el apartamento. Esa gente debe pensar que eres mi amante, y por eso te han atacado. El jefe de policía cree que ahora están todos en la cárcel, pero dice que no puede confirmarlo con plena certeza y que necesita más tiempo. Por ese motivo tú y yo nos vamos al valle. Allí estarás más segura.

¿Más segura? ¿Con él? ¡Qué tonta había sido al pensar… lo que había pensado!

¿Cómo sé había permitido ser tan vulnerable a él? Después de pasarse toda la vida protegiéndose contra ese tipo de peligro, ahora había relajado sus defensas y permitido a Sasuke llegar hasta su corazón. Y ya era demasiado tarde para impedírselo. Demasiado tarde. Lo que significaba…

¡No! ¡No podía ir con él a ninguna parte! Ahora no, ahora que ya no podía ocultar el hecho de que se había enamorado de él, y sobre todo ahora que sabía que él no correspondía su amor.

—No hace falta que vaya ninguna parte contigo —le dijo ella en un hilo de voz—. Volveré a Londres. Allí estaré segura.

—Puede que sí, pero puede que no, y no estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

—¿Que no estas dispuesto? —Sakura utilizó su rabia para apartar otros sentimientos que no debía sentir—. Soy una mujer adulta, y perfectamente capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones.

—Desde luego. Pero debes entender que tengo el deber moral de protegerte, puesto que fui yo quien te puso en peligro. Si te permitiera salir del país, me vería obligado a ponerte guardaespaldas.

Estaba claro que no estaba bromeando sobre el posible peligro, pensó Sakura.

—Pero la policía te ha dicho que ha detenido a los responsables —le recordó ella.

—Han dicho que creen que los tienen, pero no están totalmente seguros.

—Pero no creo que sea necesario que vaya al valle contigo.

—Desafortunadamente, me temo que así es.

O sea que en realidad él no buscaba su compañía. Sakura asimiló la información en silencio mientras trataba de luchar contra el dolor que le producía. La verdad era que tampoco quería ir con él.

Ahora iba a tener que aceptar que era un hombre íntegro, un hombre de principios, y la única barrera que tenía para protegerse era la falta de interés sentimental por ella.

—Te agradezco la preocupación —le dijo ella, tratando de sonar lo más profesional y seria posible—. Pero estoy segura de que en Londres estaré perfectamente a salvo.

—No puedo arriesgarme a que no sea así —le informó Sasuke bruscamente—. Como país, debemos asegurar la seguridad de nuestros visitantes, y si te siguieran hasta Inglaterra y te atacaran allí, pronto lo relacionarían con tu visita a Zuran. Eso tendría un efecto muy negativo para nuestra reputación como destino turístico.

Sakura no podía argumentar nada en contra, y aunque detestaba reconocerlo, lo que Sasuke acababa de contarle le había dejado con una incómoda sensación de vulnerabilidad e inquietud. Por otro lado, era evidente que Sasuke no iba a cambiar de opinión, lo que significaba que tendría que ser ella quien lo hiciera.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que quedarme contigo? —preguntó con resignación.

—No mucho. Unos días, una semana como máximo. El jefe de policía está prácticamente seguro de que están todos detenidos, pero quiere tiempo para cerciorarse.

Sakura alzó los hombros en un pequeño gesto de cansancio.

—Bien. Mjenat tiene una historia fascinante. En circunstancias distintas, me habría encantado visitar el valle, sobre todo el proyecto de recrear los jardines colgantes.

—En este momento los trabajos en el valle están detenidos hasta que llegue el otoño y bajen las temperaturas. Debo confesar que estoy impaciente por continuar con el proyecto —explicó él—. La idea fue originariamente de mi padre, y siento que no esté aquí para ver el resultado.

—Será un magnífico testimonio a su memoria, ¿no crees? —dijo Sakura—. A todos tus antepasados, de hecho. Para crear algo tan hermoso y frágil en un entorno tan hostil hay que tener mucha fe.

—Lo mismo se puede decir del amor en el matrimonio —dijo él bajando la voz.

Sakura lo miró. Sasuke la contemplaba con los ojos entornados. De repente ella tuvo la sensación de que acababa de producirse un sutil cambio emocional. El silencio se hizo más intenso y casi los envolvió a los dos, encerrándolos en una peligrosa intimidad. Si ahora él iba a ella…

Pero no lo hizo. En lugar de eso, se levantó y dijo:

—Tenemos que irnos cuanto antes.

* * *

_he aki uno mas..._

_

* * *

_

_**Capítulo 12**_

—¿Me temo que mientras estemos aquí vamos a tener que arreglárnoslas solos. Mi ama de llaves y el cocinero están de vacaciones —informó Sasuke a Sakura.

Estaban en Mjenat, en el patio principal de la mansión, adonde habían llegado unos minutos antes.

—Desactivaré el sistema de alarma y podemos entrar.

Sakura estudió la casa. Un alto muro protegía la intimidad del lugar y también su seguridad. Durante el trayecto, había visto cámaras de seguridad colocadas en lugares estratégicos, y Sasuke le informó de que el valle contaba con un pequeño departamento de policía para asegurarse de que no llegaban visitantes indeseables.

Sus palabras le recordaron exactamente quién y qué era.

—Supongo que debería llamarte por tu título —comentó ella mientras él abría el gran portalón de madera labrada.

—Sólo lo utilizo en ocasiones de estado —le dijo él.

El interior de la mansión, con una agradable temperatura en comparación con el calor del exterior, olía suavemente a incienso y rosas.

—Te llevaré a los aposentos femeninos. Por favor, sígueme.

Los aposentos femeninos. Las palabras conjuraban imágenes de hermosas concubinas esperando obedientemente para complacer a su amo.

—La mansión fue construida por mi abuelo, y después de la muerte de mi padre, mi madre decidió vivir como una mujer tradicional musulmana, recluyéndose en sus aposentos.

—¿Y tú? ¿Te permitían vivir aquí con ella?

Sasuke se detuvo y se volvió a mirarla, con el ceño fruncido. La pregunta lo pilló desprevenido.

—Fui a vivir al palacio de Zuran, donde había muchos otros niños —respondió el cómo sin darle importancia—. Como era la costumbre entonces, había personas que se ocupaban de nuestro cuidado.

En otras palabras, que sus padres lo habían abandonado de la misma manera que a ella. Sin pensarlo, Sakura estiró la mano y le rozó el brazo en un gesto automático de compasión.

Sasuke miró la mano apoyada en el brazo. Nadie, nadie en absoluto, ni siquiera en su infancia, había logrado abrirse paso a través de las barreras erigidas alrededor de su corazón y llegar al centro de su dolor de manera tan inmediata y precisa.

Pero ella no era cualquier persona, era…

Era una mujer que había tenido una sucesión de amantes en el pasado, que podía desaparecer de su vida incluso con más facilidad que su padre, causándole un dolor aún mucho mayor.

Sasuke alzó la mano para apartar la de ella de su cuerpo, pero en lugar de eso, la colocó sobre la suya, como si quisiera mantenerla allí.

¿Cómo podía un silencio ser tan intenso y profundo? ¿Cómo podía estar tan cargado de urgencia y promesa emocional y sensual? Estaban respirando al unísono, sus corazones bombeando sangre a través de sus cuerpos, siguiendo el mismo ritmo. Se acercaron uno a otro, como si los dos conocieran los pasos de un baile íntimo sólo para ellos. El baile de la vida reconoció Sakura.

El pánico se apoderó de ella. No estaba preparada para eso; temía demasiado al dolor emocional que vendría después. Por eso apartó la mano y preguntó con voz ronca:

—¿Los aposentos femeninos?

—Es por aquí —respondió Sasuke, terso, dándole la vuelta y alejándose por el pasillo con pasos tan rápidos, que Sakura casi tuvo que echar a correr para alcanzarlo.

Cuando por fin Sasuke llegó y empujó las puertas dobles al final del pasillo, Sakura esperó a estar segura de no correr el riesgo de entrar en contacto con el cuerpo masculino antes de seguirlo.

Amplia y rectangular, la sala estaba decorada al estilo árabe, con estilizados arcos, alcobas y enrejados. Estaba amueblada con divanes bajos sobre los que se amontonaban cojines de seda de gran colorido y el suelo estaba cubierto de hermosas alfombras persas.

—Este es el salón principal. Cuando se abren las contraventanas, verás que da a un patio interior privado. Hay varios dormitorios, todos dispuestos para ser utilizados, así que puedes elegir el que tú quieras.

—¿Cuál era el de tu madre? —preguntó Sakura—. No me gustaría…

—Ella tenía su propia suite, que ahora está cerrada. Te sugiero que utilices el dormitorio más cercano al salón. También tiene acceso directo al jardín —Sasuke hizo una pausa antes de añadir—. Me temo que hasta que vuelva el servicio tendremos que conformarnos con comida congelada. A mí no me importa, pero…

—¿Sabes cocinar? —preguntó ella, sin poder ocultar su incredulidad.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Por supuesto, qué remedio. Pero puesto que somos sólo dos, será mejor que consumamos las comidas que ha dejado preparadas y congeladas mi cocinero. Te dejaré para que te instales.

Sakura se instaló en el dormitorio que Sasuke le había sugerido. La habitación tenía acceso directo al jardín interior, un refugio del que enseguida se enamoró.

Una serie de senderos embaldosados llevaban a varias pérgolas por las que se encaramaban rosales trepadores con rosas de distintos colores y, más allá, a parterres de exóticas flores y árboles frutales. Un conjunto de celosías delicadamente trabajadas dividía el jardín en distintas partes independientes entre sí, cada una en forma de semilla de granado, que formaban un conjunto elegante y estilizado.

Pero sin duda, lo mejor era la versión de _Las mil y una noches_ del típico jacuzzi occidental. Encerrado entre varias paredes de celosías pintadas en azul y dorado por las que se encaramaban rosales trepadores, el jacuzzi estaba medio excavado en el suelo. Enfrente había una alcoba en la que había un diván bajo del tamaño de una cama doble, con una colcha azul sobre la que se amontonaban cojines de seda en tonos carmesí, dorado y jade. Sobre la mesa entre el diván y el jacuzzi había varias botellas de perfume.

El lugar era un auténtico paraíso, y a Sakura no le costó imaginar a una concubina desnuda disfrutando del agua perfumada mientras su amante la contemplaba reclinado sobre los cojines. Quizá incluso se levantaba y le ofrecía una delicia turca con una mano mientras con la otra le acariciaba lentamente las curvas desnudas de los senos, saboreaba los pezones…

«Basta ya», se dijo Sakura mientras acariciaba con los dedos la superficie del agua.

No debería hacerlo, se dijo menos de media hora más tarde, y miró a su alrededor para comprobar que estaba completamente sola antes de quitarse la toalla en la que se había envuelto. Desnuda se metió en el jacuzzi.

Estiró la mano y alcanzó una rosa que ya estaba echando los pétalos, y acabó de cubrir con ellos la superficie del agua, respirando su perfume.

No había motivos para no disfrutar de aquel placer que la mansión le ofrecía en un lugar totalmente privado y al resguardo de miradas curiosas, y puesto que Sasuke le había dicho que tenía trabajo, Sakura sabía que no la molestaría.

Al menos con su presencia. Porque los pensamientos que tenía de él eran ciertamente inquietantes, admitió mientras avanzaba por el agua hacia el otro extremo del jacuzzi. Los chorros de agua le acariciaron entre las piernas, y si cerraba los ojos, casi podía imaginar que Sasuke…

No pudo evitar deslizar la mano por su cuerpo.

Sentía los senos hinchados, los pezones duros y la respiración acelerada así como el deseo entre los pliegues de su sexo. Se movió, no muy segura de si la finalidad del movimiento era detener los sensuales latidos de su cuerpo o saborearlos. Lentamente cerró los ojos y dejó que su cuerpo dictara a su mente la fantasía que quisiera crear. Sasuke. Su nombre llenó el aire a su alrededor, incluso a pesar de que sólo lo había pronunciado para sus adentros.

Sasuke se levantó del ordenador. Acababa de recibir un correo electrónico del jefe de policía de Zuran en el que le informaba de su certeza de que el peligro estaba totalmente bajo control.

_Sin embargo, creo que sería preferible que continuarais un tiempo en Mjenat, hasta que podamos confirmar el regreso a Zuran City sin ningún riesgo._

Sasuke miró el reloj. Iría a decírselo a Sakura. Seguro que le alegraba saber que su estancia en Mjenat sería breve. Igual que a él.

Entonces, ¿por qué la idea le llenaba el corazón de pesadumbre y desazón en lugar de alivio? Estaba cayendo víctima de su propia imaginación, se dijo con desdén dirigiéndose hacia los aposentos femeninos.

El salón estaba vacío, y Sasuke vio las puertas del jardín abiertas. Se dirigió hacia ellas y salió a la terraza. El jardín estaba en silencio, aparte del canto de los pájaros, pero entonces oyó el suave sonido del movimiento del agua y lo siguió.

Sakura estaba medio reclinada, medio sentada en el jacuzzi, tendida de espaldas, con los ojos cerrados, el pelo recogido encima de la cabeza y algunos mechones sueltos acariciando su rostro ovalado. Unos pétalos de rosa flotaban sobre la superficie del agua, y dibujaban pequeñas sombras a través del agua sobre el cuerpo desnudo. Su perfume se veía intensificado por el lugar cerrado y el calor del sol. Ajena a su presencia, Sakura se movió perezosamente en el agua, moviendo a su vez los pétalos.

Desde donde estaba, Sasuke vio la forma delicada del sexo cubierto de vello, ahora cerrado como la concha de una ostra. Sin embargo, él sabía que podía separar la piel cálida de los labios con las caricias de sus dedos, rozándola con ellos una y otra vez hasta que se abrieran por sí solos para ofrecerle la perla que había en su interior, pequeña y perfecta, esperando deseosa las caricias de sus manos y su boca.

Mientras la observaba, Sakura suspiró y sonrió, y se llevó las manos al vientre, donde las dejó mientras sus ojos jugaban con su cuerpo. ¿En qué estaría pensando en los ojos cerrados?, sé preguntó Sasuke. Un pétalo de rosa a la deriva sobre la superficie del agua se dio contra la dureza de un pezón no sumergido por completo. Un suave estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo femenino, como si una estimulación tan leve fuera suficiente para hacerlo reaccionar. Si el pétalo de una rosa podía hacer eso, ¿cómo reaccionaría si lo estimulaba él con la boca?

Con movimientos rápidos y sigilosos, sin apartar la vista de ella, Sasuke se quitó la ropa. El movimiento de su cuerpo al acercarse al jacuzzi e inclinarse sobre ella dibujó una sombra que la hizo abrir los ojos.

Para cuando se dio cuenta de que era él, Sasuke ya estaba hundiendo la mano en el agua.

* * *

_Ichiiiiiiiiiii!_

_se quedaron con la ganas verdad!_

_jajaja_

_no se cuando haya conti, claro que los rewies me incentivarian bastante para traerla el jueves, quien sabe..._

_cuidense... bay-bay_

_nos vemos_


	14. cap14

_**bueeeeeeeeeeno, veamos...**_

_**quien kiere lemon en un jacuzzi...**_

_**o mejor el lemon pa el otro capitulo...**_

_**averiguen, si hay o no hay...**_.

* * *

**_por cierto, ni la trama original ni los personajes me pertenecen..._**

* * *

_**Capítulo 13**_

Sasuke.

Sakura lo miró. Había estado imaginando que estaba allí con ella, y ahora estaba a su lado.

—Sh.

Sasuke estiró la mano bajo el agua y con un dedo acarició delicadamente los labios cerrados de su sexo mientras observaba la reacción en los ojos femeninos y el sonido de placer que escapó de sus labios. Sakura separó las piernas, ofreciéndose por completo a él, y sintió la punta del dedo deslizarse sobre el botón duro que buscaba. Su cuerpo se movió.

—No —protestó, pero sus manos ya le habían rodeado el brazo y su espalda se arqueaba hacia arriba, sacando los senos del agua.

Sasuke sintió que su autocontrol se desvanecía bajo la intensidad de su propia reacción al ver la excitación de Sakura.

La soltó pero sólo un instante. Un suave temblor sacudió visiblemente su cuerpo cuando se metió en el agua con ella, mientras sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo femenino por encima y debajo del agua con una necesidad que no pudo reprimir al arrodillarse entre las piernas separadas.

Sasuke besó el arco de la garganta y después la boca, perdiéndose en la cálida dulzura que le ofrecía. El peso de sus senos llenaba sus manos, y los pulgares saboreaban la textura de los pezones.

—Esto es el paraíso —susurró Sakura contra su boca a la vez que deslizaba los dedos entre los cabellos negros, explorando la forma de su cabeza, sujetándolo contra ella para poder saborear y recorrer los labios masculinos con la punta de la lengua antes de hundirse en su boca.

—Estaba pensando en ti, y ahora estás aquí —murmuró ella, sabiendo que aquello sólo era un sueño.

No podía ser otra cosa.

—Tus pensamientos han debido llamarme —dijo él tomándole la cara entre las manos y acariciándole con los dedos los lóbulos de las orejas.

Sakura le apoyó las manos en los hombros y sintió los músculos masculinos bajo la piel. Las manos de Sasuke se deslizaron por su espalda y después tomaron los senos, a la vez que depositaba un rastro de besos por la mandíbula y la garganta femenina.

Sakura tembló, dejándose totalmente a merced del placer.

Los pulgares masculinos rodearon lentamente las aureolas de sus senos, ignorando la fiera demanda de los pezones erectos. Sólo la mitad inferior de su cuerpo permanecía bajo el agua, y Sasuke iba descendiendo lentamente por él, besándole el valle entre los senos. Y después, con la punta de la lengua, siguió el círculo que había trazado con el pulgar. Luego, fue acercándose al pezón.

Sakura tembló y gimió suavemente y, como si fuera una instrucción específica, Sasuke deslizó una mano entre las piernas separadas. Sus dedos encontraron rápidamente la perla que latía dentro de la ostra de su sexo, y la acariciaron.

Sakura sentía la lengua de Sasuke acariciando el pezón al mismo ritmo que la caricia de sus dedos, provocando en ella una reacción tan intensa que todo su cuerpo se convulsionó.

—Relájate —le susurró Sasuke sobre el pecho antes de cerrar los labios sobre el pezón y deslizar los dedos a lo largo de su sexo para empezar a penetrarla muy lentamente.

Sakura no podía soportar la intensidad del placer de lo que le estaba haciendo.

Aquello no era un sueño.

—Creo —oyó murmurar a Sasuke sobre su piel—, que prefiero continuar con esto fuera del agua.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

—Sujétate —dijo él, alzándola en brazos y empezando a caminar hacia el borde del jacuzzi.

Sakura le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Al bajar la mirada hacia el cuerpo masculino, contuvo la respiración. Sasuke era un hombre muy bien dotado, pero eso ya lo sabía de la primera noche. Y estaba muy excitado.

Cuando salieron del agua, Sakura bajó un brazo e, incapaz de detenerse, rodeó con los dedos el sexo masculino y lo acarició.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que había cambiado para siempre y que no habría marcha atrás. Su cuerpo, sus sentidos, recordarían para siempre aquel placer, y su incapacidad para luchar contra él. Una repentina punzada de deseo tensó su cuerpo, que se estremeció varias veces.

—Tienes los hombros enrojecidos por el sol —le dijo Sasuke—. ¿Te duele?

—Lo único que siento es lo mucho que te deseo —reconoció abiertamente Sakura, mientras él la llevaba hasta el diván y la depositaba sobre él—. He luchado contra esto toda mi vida —susurró—, y ahora sé por qué. Es tan peligroso como siempre había temido. De hecho, incluso más —reconoció con un leve encogimiento de hombros—. Si ahora me siento así, ¿cómo será cuando estés dentro de mí? —preguntó mientras deslizaba las puntas de los dedos sobre el brazo masculino.

Sasuke se inclinó sobre ella y le apartó del pelo de la cara.

—Más o menos igual a lo que sentiste con tus otros amantes, supongo —le dijo él.

El cuerpo de Sakura se paralizó por completo, invadido por una sensación fría y estéril de náuseas y asco. Sasuke la miró, esperando que le explicara su reacción.

—La verdad, es que no ha habido ningún otro —le dijo ella sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Los segundos pasaron sin que él dijera nada. Sakura lo sentía mirándola, sabía que estaba esperando que ella lo mirara, pero sentía demasiada vergüenza para hacerlo. Cualquier hombre si hubiera quedado estupefacto al saber que ella aún era virgen.

—Supongo que eso te ha enfriado, ¿no? —se vio obligada a susurrar únicamente al ver que él no respondía.

—Sí, por completo —repuso él tajante—. Soy un hombre adulto. No necesito ni exijo que una mujer adulta finja ser virgen por complacerme.

Sakura oyó el desagrado y la rabia en su voz.

—Pero yo no estoy… —empezó, pero se interrumpió.

—No, yo tampoco —dijo el.

Sasuke se había colocado una toalla alrededor de la cintura por lo que era imposible ver si seguía excitado o no, aunque ella no tenía ninguna intención de comprobarlo.

En lugar de eso, se encogió de hombros en un gesto cargado de orgullo y le dijo:

—Tú eres el que ha venido a mí.

Él la observó en silencio durante unos segundos que se hicieron eternos.

—Perdona, yo me he limitado a tomar lo que estabas ofreciendo. Una mujer no se baña desnuda, exhibiéndose como lo estabas haciendo, si no quiere llamar su atención.

Sakura no podía responder nada a eso, y su cara se ruborizó de humillación y rabia.

—He venido a ver a qué hora querías cenar —dijo él.

—No tengo hambre —dijo ella, en un tono de voz tan roto como su orgullo.

Sakura oyó los sonidos del roce de tejidos y supuso que Sasuke se estaba vistiendo.

—Entonces cenaremos tarde —le dijo él, y se fue.

Sasuke estaba de pie, de cara a la ligera brisa que venía desde el oasis, disfrutando de su frescura. Entre los juncos, un pájaro llamaba a su pareja, y a la luz de la luna un pez saltó del agua para pescar un mosquito que planeaba sobre la superficie.

Bajo la chilaba, el cuerpo le dolía de deseo insatisfecho. Ni siquiera la frustración sentida al escuchar la increíble declaración de virginidad por parte de Sakura tuvo el poder de silenciar el clamor sexual de su cuerpo.

La mentira había destruido algo que para él era imprescindible. Por la conversación que habían compartido, Sasuke creía que Sakura estaba más allá de ese tipo de prácticas, que empezaban a compartir algo muy especial y que sería sincera con él, en lugar de mentirle.

Sasuke recordó que no le había dicho que pronto podrían volver a Zuran. ¿Por qué no? Su estancia en el valle ya no tenía sentido. Ya no tenía sentido mantener las esperanzas de poder compartir con ella una relación basada en algo más que el deseo sexual que sentían en uno por el otro.

¿Eso era lo que él quería? ¿A quién trataba de engañar?, se dijo. Por supuesto que quería eso, eso y mucho más. Quería… La quería a ella, la quería en su lecho y en su vida. Quería que ella se entregara a él por completo, en cuerpo y alma, con honradez y con amor, y en lugar de eso ella le había ofrecido una ingenua declaración de falsa virginidad.

En cuanto terminaran de comer, le diría que regresaban a Zuran.

Los hombros, la espalda y la parte superior de los hombros le ardían con el dolor de la piel quemada por el sol, y Sakura hizo una mueca de dolor al ver las quemaduras en el espejo. Había sido una tonta al ceder a la tentación de meterse en el jacuzzi, y no sólo por las quemaduras.

Lo que menos deseaba ahora era ir a cenar con Sasuke, pero tenía la sensación de que si no se presentaba, él iría a buscarla, y si la encontraba en la cama, utilizando la excusa de las quemaduras para no tener que cenar con él, probablemente él imaginaría que su intención era seducirlo.

Eran casi las diez de la noche, la hora que él había sugerido para cenar, y Sakura sintió no haber llevado algo para echarse sobre los hombros y ocultar las rojeces.

Sasuke la estaba esperando en el vestíbulo de entrada.

—Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte —dijo él con voz helada.

Sakura se alegró de haber salido de su dormitorio a tiempo.

Sasuke la llevó a la zona donde estaban sus aposentos y allí a un salón sorprendentemente moderno, dado el estilo tradicional del resto de la vivienda, amueblado con muebles de ébano y sofás de piel blanca sobre varios kilims de gran colorido que cubrían parte del suelo. La sala estaba decorada además con cuadros y esculturas de arte contemporáneo.

Unas puertas dobles daban paso a un pequeño comedor de grandes ventanales que daban a un patio interior iluminado.

—Hice instalar una pequeña cocina al lado del comedor —le explicó él—. A veces es más fácil prepararme algo que invadir el territorio de Arub, mi cocinero.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —preguntó Sakura, sintiéndose terriblemente incómoda.

—No, todo está listo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño al mirarla.

—Te has quemado —comentó él.

—Tiene peor aspecto de lo que es —le aseguró Sakura restando importancia a las quemaduras—. La culpa es mía. Tenía que haber tenido más cuidado.

Y no sólo por el peligro del sol. No entendía por qué era posible amar a un hombre tanto sabiendo a la vez el sufrimiento que le causaría. Lo mejor sería regresar a Inglaterra y olvidar que lo había conocido. Incluso suponiendo que hubieran hecho el amor, no habría significado nada. Mantener relaciones sexuales con un hombre al que amas pero que no te ama debía ser una de las experiencias más demoledoras para una mujer.

Tratando de apartar los pensamientos de su mente, Sakura respiró profundamente.

—¿Cuánto tendremos que seguir aquí? —preguntó.

Sasuke desvió la mirada, como si algo hubiera atraído su atención.

—Es imposible saberlo —respondió.

Sasuke era muy consciente de que estaba mintiendo. Él, que era un hombre que se enorgullecía de su sinceridad. ¿Por qué mentir para seguir teniéndola allí después de la repugnancia que había sentido antes? Porque sabía que la causa de dicha repugnancia eran sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Sentados uno frente al otro, los dos comieron en silencio, interrumpido sólo por los tensos comentarios de Sakura sobre la comida.

—Mi cocinero sabe que prefiero consumir alimentos naturales y preparados de forma sencilla, para no oscurecer sus sabores —le informó Sasuke, antes de sugerir—: Si has terminado de comer, sugiero un paseo por los jardines para la digestión.

—Parece una buena idea —accedió Sakura—, pero por favor, no me dejes que te aparte de tu rutina normal. No es necesario que me acompañes.

Algo en la mirada masculina le puso la piel de gallina.

—Como desees —dijo él—. ¿Tienes crema para la piel?

—No, no tengo —reconoció Sakura—, pero ya te he dicho que parece peor de lo que es.

—Es posible, pero sería bueno que te pusieras algo —le dijo Sasuke, y bruscamente le ordenó—. Ven conmigo.

La sujetó con la mano por el brazo y Sakura no pudo evitar tensarse. La sensible reacción de su piel no tenía nada que ver con el sol y todo con Sasuke. Era su contacto lo que la estaba afectando tan intensa e íntimamente que apenas podía sostenerse de pie junto a él, y mucho menos sentir su contacto mientras él la guiaba fuera del comedor y por un pasillo que no conocía.

Fue al abrir la puerta y prácticamente empujarla dentro, cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de que era su dormitorio. Al igual que los otros, era una exquisita mezcla de estilos modernos y tradicionales, con las paredes pintadas de un tono blanquecino para remarcar la riqueza de los tejidos utilizados. Tonos oscuros de tejidos de seda cubrían las sillas y el diván, así como la enorme cama, que unido al colorido de las alfombras repartidas sobre el suelo de tarima y los tapices que colgaban de las paredes, daban un sabor muy exótico al dormitorio. Unas suaves cortinas blancas de gasa cubrían levemente las ventanas.

—Espera aquí —dijo Sasuke, yendo hacia una puerta que daba a un moderno cuarto de baño.

La habitación olía a la suave colonia masculina de Sasuke, y Sakura tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de su aroma.

Sasuke salió del cuarto de baño con una botella de plástico de crema para después del sol.

—Me gusta tener el botiquín bien surtido. A veces los jóvenes voluntarios que vienen a trabajar con los arqueólogos se olvidan de lo peligroso que puede ser el sol, incluso en invierno.

Sakura sonrió el agradecimiento y estiró la mano para hacerse con la botella. Sin embargo, en lugar de dársela, Sasuke fue hasta la cama y retiró la colcha que cubría las inmaculadas sábanas blancas.

Sakura se quedó mirando a la cama como si fuera la primera vez que veía una. El corazón le latía furiosamente, y todos sus sentidos parecían estar en alerta.

—Supongo que donde más te ha quemado ha sido en la espalda —le dijo él con voz fría—. Si quieres sentarte en la cama, te la extenderé.

* * *

**_adelanto..._**

_—¿Cuánto de placentero? —preguntó él suavemente._

_._

_._

_.  
_

_—Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí,…_

_

* * *

_

s**_egun los rewies, la conti, que dicen,..._**

**_cuidense bay..._**


	15. Cap15 creo

_**Je-je, Q´tal? por el momento solo dire, hay lemon!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Sakura pudo dar distintas respuestas a eso, pero apenas logró balbucear en un hilo de voz:

—Puedo… puedo hacerlo sola.

Sasuke alzó una ceja con incredulidad.

—Lo dudo.

—De verdad, puedo hacerlo sola, y no me duele.

Sakura tenía la cara tan enrojecida como los brazos, como si fuera una mujer reticente a exponer su cuerpo incluso a la mirada de su amante. Más aún, no estaba fingiendo su timidez, pensó Sasuke.

Pero éste sacudió rápidamente la cabeza. No tenía ni idea de cuál era la causa de sus reticencias, pero con él estaba perfectamente a salvo.

—Por mucho que te empeñes me niego a creer que no te duela —insistió él.

Oh, claro que le dolía. Pero no con el tipo de dolor que él imaginaba. Su dolor y sus dudas surgían de saber lo que le iba a pasar en el momento en que Sasuke la tocará, y no tenía nada que ver con las quemaduras solares.

Era el pánico lo que la hacía temblar ligeramente. Desde luego esa vez no era de excitación.

—Será mucho más fácil sin la blusa —señaló Sasuke.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

Sin poder contenerse, Sakura se dio la vuelta. Su cara le ardía mucho más que su cuerpo mientras trataba de controlar sus pensamientos. Y deseos. Porque lo deseaba, sin duda. Respiró entrecortadamente, a la vez que luchaba contra la realidad de lo mucho que lo amaba.

—En el jacuzzi estabas desnuda, por lo que tendrás toda la espalda quemada —dijo él, sin darle importancia.

¿Por qué estaba alargando el tormento?, se preguntó Sakura. Sasuke estaba resuelto a untarle la crema, y era muy capaz de quitarle la blusa con sus propias manos si ella no lo hacía.

Mejor sería hacerlo y terminar cuanto antes, se dijo Sakura a la vez que le daba la espalda con un suspiro y se quitaba la blusa.

Todavía de espaldas a él, se sentó en una esquina de la cama. Sintió el calor del aliento del hombre contra la nuca, y después la firmeza de las manos y la frescura de la crema en la piel. Dejó escapar un suspiro al sentir el frío en la piel ardiente, y después tuvo que contener un jadeo cuando Sasuke empezó a masajear la crema en la piel, acariciando y deslizando las manos por la espalda, por los costados, y rozando casi imperceptiblemente los senos.

Entonces, mientras los pezones se erigían de excitación y ella se tensaba por completo tratando de controlar su pasión, Sasuke llevó las manos hasta sus hombros, donde le apartó del pelo antes de masajearle la nuca.

—Gracias… —empezó ella desesperada por escapar antes de humillarse por completo dejándole ver lo mucho que lo deseaba.

Pero no pudo levantarse porque Sasuke seguía sujetándola por los hombros.

—Ha sido un placer.

¿Lo había oído bien? ¿O había algo más en la voz masculina, que sonó pastosa y cargada de dolor?

—Un placer —repitió él—, y un tormento.

Sin poder evitarlo, Sakura se dio la vuelta y lo miró.

—Sasuke… —empezó.

Pero calló cuando él se inclinó hacia ella, le cubrió la boca con la suya y la besó con la pasión que ella anhelaba.

Sakura respondió al beso con la misma intensidad, abriendo los labios a la exigencia posesiva de su lengua, colgándose de sus hombros mientras él la alzaba y la tendía sobre la cama.

—No digas nada —dijo él tendiéndose a su lado—. Sólo esto, Sakura. Sólo esto y nosotros.

Sólo nosotros.

Sakura cerró los ojos y se entregó a las mágicas caricias de sus manos, suspirando de placer al sentirlas deslizarse sobre su cuerpo. Se quitó la falda y vio cómo los ojos masculinos se ensombrecían de deseo al contemplar el cuerpo casi desnudo.

—Túmbate.

Temblando de excitación, Sakura obedeció y él tomó de nuevo el bote de crema.

No había quemaduras donde él estaba utilizando los pulgares para dibujar lentos y sensuales círculos de delicioso placer justo encima de la curva de las nalgas. Pero a Sakura no le importaba. Lo único que importaba era que continuara haciéndolo, que no se detuviera. ¿Cómo era posible que el simple contacto con él la hiciera reaccionar de aquella manera? Quería estirarse bajo sus dedos, quería suspirar y gemir, arquear la columna y abrir las piernas, quería…

Sintió cómo él le quitaba las diminutas bragas que apenas le cubrían las nalgas.

—Oh, sí.

¿Lo había dicho en voz alta o sólo lo había pensado?, se preguntó mientras él le extendía la crema por las nalgas y la parte posterior de los muslos.

—Date la vuelta.

Las palabras eran una orden, pero por el tono ronco de su voz casi parecía más una súplica.

Sakura suspiró voluptuosamente y se dio la vuelta, mirándolo con la sensualidad que él había despertado en ella. Sentía el cuerpo flexible, sin resistencia alguna.

Conteniendo el aliento, vio cómo él se desvestía, la expresión de su rostro reflejando exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo.

¿Alguna mujer lo había mirado así alguna vez?, se preguntó Sasuke. Si era así, no lo recordaba. La mirada de Sakura, tan excitada y ardiente al mirarlo y detenerse donde él ya estaba excitado y preparado para ella, y la punta de la lengua humedeciéndose los labios resultaron el afrodisíaco más potente que había sentido nunca. Sin hablarle, sin tocarlo, sin que él la tocara, Sakura le había comunicado cómo iba a ser. Como ella lo acogería entre los cálidos pliegues de su cuerpo mientras él la poseía una y otra vez, hasta que los dos cayeran por el borde del precipicio al final del universo tras el cual estaba a la eternidad.

Cuando Sasuke bajó hacia ella, la sensación de la piel masculina fue como la de un pincel de seda, y el peso de su cuerpo una necesidad que no sabía que tenía. Cuando él la besó en la boca, fue lenta y placenteramente, saboreando el sabor y la textura mientras ella permanecía tendida bajo él, dejándolo que la llevara donde quisiera.

Sasuke la besó de nuevo, más intensamente, provocando que su cuerpo se arqueara hacia arriba. Sakura se colgó de él, demasiado temerosa de lo que estaba ocurriendo para arriesgarse a perderlo.

Sasuke la besó en la garganta y detrás de la oreja, y cuando por fin llegó al montículo del seno, sintió los dedos femeninos en las nalgas presionándolo con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Después acarició con la lengua el pezón, provocando unos estremecimientos de placer que se vieron intensificados cuando él arañó suavemente el pezón con los dientes y ella gritó de placer. Después le cubrió el sexo con la mano, y Sakura suspiró al sentir el peso. Estaba preparada para sus caricias, los labios hinchados de deseo.

Sasuke sintió el dolor en su cuerpo y descendió por su vientre hasta acariciar el clítoris con la punta de la lengua, sintiendo cómo se hinchaba y endurecía por sus caricias. Los suaves gemidos de placer que surgían de la garganta femenina lo hicieron ir más allá, hasta que la excitación la superó.

Sakura trato de controlar lo que sentía, lo que estaba siendo obligada a sentir por las caricias de la lengua de Sasuke. El orgasmo cayó sobre ella y por todo su cuerpo, oleada tras oleada de un cálido placer líquido hasta que por fin se disipó, dejándola satisfecha en parte, pero deseando un placer más profundo y desconocido, un deseo que tuvo que comunicarle a Sasuke.

—Sasuke, te deseo.

¿Lo había dicho, lo había sentido? ¿Respondía Sasuke a sus palabras por su propia necesidad cuando la abrazó y la besó, con el sabor femenino todavía en sus labios?

Una y otra vez Sasuke hundió la lengua en la cálida cavidad de la boca femenina, mientras deslizaba las manos hasta sus caderas y la alzaba hacia él.

No importaba cuántos hombres hubo antes, con tal de que a partir de aquel momento fuera sólo para él, pensó Sasuke apasionadamente, sintiendo que todas sus dudas y reservas eran arrastradas por la potente oleada de su amor por ella. Y era para él incomparablemente preciosa, le hacía sentir las mil y una sensaciones que jamás se creyó capaz de sentir, y de mil y una maneras diferentes. Ella llegaba a la parte más profunda de su ser y le daba nueva vida.

¿Quién podía entender el amor?

«Te quiero».

Las palabras llenaron su cabeza y su corazón a la vez que tomaba la boca de Sakura en un beso de posesión y entrega, y preparaba su cuerpo para hundirse profundamente en ella. Pero no pudo. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que ella estaba tendida rígidamente bajo su cuerpo, con los ojos muy abiertos de aprensión y dolor.

A la vez que su mente procesaba el significado de la tensión que se había apoderado de los músculos del cuerpo femenino, su propio cuerpo se rendía ante sus propios impulsos y deseos. Se movió y con un empellón rápido y potente arrancó un gemido de dolor de la garganta de Sakura. Pero fue un dolor que pronto se desvaneció en ella para ser sustituido por la necesidad de sentirlo aún más dentro de sí.

—No… —susurró ella al sentir que él se apartaba—. No.

Mirándolo a los ojos, Sakura se movió contra él, y Sasuke, lenta y cuidadosamente, volvió a penetrarla, mientras ella se colgaba de él y movía las caderas contra su cuerpo.

Sasuke continuó con movimientos más rápidos y profundos, y el cuerpo femenino siguió el ritmo que marcaba y se movió con él.

Él la llevó cada vez más arriba, hasta donde ya no se podía ascender más, y entonces se vieron en el pináculo de un placer tan agudo que Sakura gritó en dulce agonía casi a la vez que sintió cómo Sasuke dejaba escapar un gemido gutural y se derramaba en su cuerpo.

—Te he traído una taza de té.

Por mucho que lo intentó, Sakura no pudo controlar el rubor que le cubrió la cara ni mirar directamente a Sasuke a los ojos cuando éste dejó la bandeja en la mesita y se sentó en la cama.

—¿Cuándo nos vamos? —preguntó ella.

Lo que menos le apetecía era que él pensara que estaba utilizando lo ocurrido la noche anterior para pegarse a él. ¡Su orgullo no se lo permitía!

¿Quería irse?, pensó él. ¿Después de lo que habían compartido? Sasuke sintió que se le partía el corazón en el pecho. No pensaba dejarla marchar. Ni ahora ni, si de él dependía, nunca. Y por supuesto no antes de tener la oportunidad de tratar de convencerla de que ella quería pasar el resto de su vida con él tan apasionadamente como él quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella.

—Todavía no —mintió él—. Te debo una disculpa.

Sakura tiró nerviosamente de la sábana.

—Entiendo por qué pensaste… Bueno, por qué no pensaste… —Sakura arrugó la nariz y respiró profundamente—. No es normal que una mujer de mi edad sea… bueno, que no…

—Entonces ¿Por qué? —preguntó el.

—Por mi padre —respondió ella—. Ya te dije que era un hombre muy promiscuo, convencido de que el sexo era un apetito que se debía disfrutar y que no tenía nada que ver con las emociones. Cuando nos abandonó, mi madre solía quejarse de que yo era igual que él. Supongo que fue una de las razones por las que no quiso tenerme con ella —explicó—. Cuando empecé a hacerme mayor, pensé que quizá yo era como mi padre y para evitarlo decidí no tener relaciones sexuales con nadie. Más aún, mi objetivo era no querer tenerlas. Y funcionó. Así fue hasta… la primera noche contigo. Y entonces me di cuenta…

Sakura se interrumpió, al darse cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de decirle que el hecho de haberse enamorado de él ponía de manifiesto lo muy distinta que era a su padre.

—¿Te diste cuenta de qué?

—De que me estaba perdiendo algo muy placentero, y que no quería seguir virgen el resto de mi vida —se obligó a decir.

—¿Placentero?

Sasuke la miró. No era eso lo que quería oír. Lo que quería oír era que en sus brazos se había dado cuenta de que no podía vivir sin él, que lo amaba y quería pasar el resto de su vida con él. Y estaba bastante seguro de que eso era exactamente lo que ella sentía, sobre todo después de conocer sus miedos sobre su padre.

—¿Cuánto de placentero? —preguntó él suavemente.

—¿Cuánto? —repitió ella, sin comprender.

Sakura no tenía ni idea de qué contestar. No era así como había imaginado el rumbo de la conversación.

—Sí. Por ejemplo, ¿lo bastante placentero como para repetirlo esta noche?

A Sakura el corazón le latía tan fuertemente que apenas podía pensar.

—Bueno, sí. Si quieres, claro —apenas pudo balbucear.

—¿Y ahora?

—¿Ahora mismo? —una traicionera punzada empezó a extenderse por su cuerpo—. Bueno…

—¿O quizá ahora, esta noche, y todas las noches del resto de nuestra vida? —sugirió Sasuke lentamente—. Y no porque sea placentero, sino porque no podemos soportar no estar juntos, porque nos queremos tanto que la vida separados sería como el desierto sin el calor del sol o el agua de sus oasis, una oscuridad infinita y estéril en la que nada podría existir ni sobrevivir. Porque juntos queremos crear la nueva vida que será nuestro hijo, concebido por amor, nuestro amor. Lo que sentimos uno por el otro, y mucho más que no puedo expresar con palabras. Tú te has convertido en el sol de mi amanecer, Sakura, y de todas las horas de mi vida.

—¿Me quieres? —preguntó ella.

—¿Cómo puedes dudarlo? Si lo dudas, al menos déjame pasar el resto de nuestras vidas demostrándotelo como mi esposa.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —susurró Sakura sentándose de golpe en la cama, ajena a su desnudez y el nerviosismo que latía bajo su piel—. Esto es una locura. Tú eres un príncipe. Los príncipes se casan con princesas…

Sasuke estaba sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No este príncipe —le aseguró—. Este príncipe se casa sólo por amor, y te quiere sólo a ti y siempre a ti.

La expresión en la mirada femenina la traicionó, y Sasuke contuvo el aliento para no saltar de alegría.

—Por favor, no —le suplicó Sakura—. No me mires así.

—Está bien —dijo Sasuke—. ¿Qué tal si en vez de mirarte hago esto?

E inclinándose hacia ella la abrazó y la besó hasta dejarla sin defensas contra la lenta dulzura de su propio placer.

—Te quiero —susurró Sasuke contra sus labios—. Quería decírtelo anoche, antes de hacerte mía, pero no llegué a pronunciar las palabras.

—¿Me querías cuando todavía… no sabías que…?

—Me enamoré de la mujer que eres, Sakura. De ti, no de tu virginidad —le aseguró él con firmeza—. Ahora, por favor, dime, ¿me entregarás tu amor? ¿Compartirás mi vida, mis esperanzas y mis ideales? ¿Me permitirás amarte, cuidarte y…?

—¡Sí! —le interrumpió ella, a punto de estallar de felicidad.

Saber que Sasuke la amaba cuando estaba convencida de que no era así, cuando había creído que el amor que sentía por él nunca sería correspondido, era un tipo de felicidad muy especial.

Apoyó la mano en la de él y después se inclinó hacia delante para susurrar contra su boca:

—Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí,…

Hasta que él la hizo callar con un beso.

* * *

**_bueno, ahi acaba!_**

**_El Epilogo, los traere este fin de semana o la otra, pero de ahi no paso!_**

**_lo sient al demorarme muuucho al traerlo..._**

**_cuidens!_**


End file.
